Remember When You Told Me This Would Get Harder
by poisonlacecookies
Summary: Dr.Spencer Reid has a girlfriend. They just can't exactly tell anyone about it. Why? Because his girlfriend is Emily's little sister. When a tragedy strikes their big secret comes out. How will their relationship surive through some changes? Reid/OFC
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor it's characters. The only character I own is Hannah Prentiss.**

**Author note: Please do review and tell me what you think. **

Chapter One: How It All Began

Emily Prentiss frowned as she made an attempt to become a little bit more comfortable as she sat on one of the cushions of her black sofa. She frowned even harder as she stared up at one of the high walls of her loft apartment and spotted the clock.

She was late. Well only by ten minutes, but still her little sister was late. Which rarely ever happened. Hannah Prentiss was never late to anything. Hannah had honestly never been late to anything in her entire life.

Hannah had always done everything early. She'd even graduated high school early. She was only sixteen years old and their mother had made her go to college early.

Emily couldn't help but to worry. She knew that Hannah wouldn't be late to something like this. It had been important to her that they get together tonight. It was supposed to be sort of a late celebration for her twenty third birthday.

They were planning on eating dinner watching a few movies and maybe playing board games like they'd done when they were kids.

Emily had missed her little sister's birthday because of a case and she'd promised that they would get together so she could make it up to her. She had even made her little sister's favorite meal shrimp and crab crepes with a side of ceaser salad.

She couldn't help but to feel a little bit hurt by this even though she knew that Hannah would never miss something like this on purpose. They'd always been so close.

She almost leaped out of her seat on the sofa as she heard her cell phone ringing. She thankfully made it over to her cell and picked it up not surprised to hear her sister's voice.

"I know Em I am so sorry, but something came up. I don't think I can make it tonight". Hannah stated apologetically.

Emily attempted to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she spoke up. "Oh okay is there something wrong"?

"No it's just work. Something came up". Hannah insisted hoping that she sounded believable.

Emily sighed as she heard this. She glanced over at the dinning room table frowning at the food that was probably beginning to get cold. "Okay I guess I can just put the food in the fridge. Maybe we can get together tomorrow then. Maybe for lunch".

"Yeah okay tomorrow. I better go these files aren't going to read themselves". Hannah stated knowing that she hated lying to her sister like this.

Emily sighed as she finally hung up her cell phone. She managed to toss it back in her purse before she made her way over to the table. She might as well put this all up until tomorrow.

* * *

Hannah Prentiss frowned as she hung up her cell phone. She shoved it back into her purse as she made an attempt to pay attention to the fact that she was driving at the moment.

She felt a small smile form on her face as she turned the corner and pulled up to his small rental house.

She couldn't help but to feel guilty that she had blown off plans with her sister just to spend the evening with him.

She wanted to tell Emily so badly, but they'd already agreed that when the time was right they would tell every one together including her big sister.

Their relationship had been a secret for months now and trying to keep it all a secret was growing old fast.

After all she was quite sure that a lot of women wouldn't enjoy having to keep their boyfriend that they completely and totally adored a complete and total secret. Having a mystery boyfriend wasn't as fun as some people would think.

She managed to put the car into park as she pulled down her sun visor and checked herself in the mirror.

She made an attempt to check her makeup thankful that she didn't seem to have any of her red lipstick on her teeth. She reached up and ran her fingers through her long dark hair hoping that it wasn't too horribly frizzy.

Her dark hair, her pale skin, and her brown eyes were probably the only three noticeable traits that Emily and she shared. Most people didn't even know that they were actually siblings until they heard that they shared the same last name.

Hannah had always tended to look a bit more like their father while Emily tended to resemble their mother.

She sighed as she managed to open her door and make her way out of her car making sure to grab her purse in the process. She smiled softly as she noticed Reid's car was parked in the driveway and the lights were already on inside. She knew he'd get here long before her.

Yes her mystery boyfriend that absolutely no one knew about was no one other than Dr. Spencer Reid. This was the exact reason that they hadn't told anyone about their relationship. She couldn't imagine how she was supposed to blurt that fact out to her sister.

What was she supposed to say: _Hey Ems you know Spencer Reid right? Yeah your coworker, well he's my boyfriend we've been dating behind everyones backs for about three months now. Are you as surprised as we thought you'd be?_

Yeah she would never have the nerve to blurt that out to her sister. It wasn't like she'd planned on this all happening.

It had all began exactly three months ago when she'd stared working at Quantico. She had gotten the job as a secretary in the same building as her older sister, thankfully without too many people knowing whom she was related too.

She hadn't wanted anyone to know that her big sister was in fact Emily Prentiss and their mother was Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. She didn't want anyone thinking that she had gotten the job because of whom she was related to.

Her job was a bit hard to explain. All she did all day was sit at a desk and proof read files for mistakes or anything else that didn't look quite right. So she was really just a proof reader slash secretary. It wasn't the best job in the entire world but it paid well.

The first time she'd met Reid was when she'd had to go up to the sixth floor and retrieve some sort of file that she had to look over. Her sister had been the one to introduce them as she'd introduced the entire team to her little sister.

To tell the truth she'd expected him to be a bit older considering he was a Dr. Reid not a Mr. Reid. She hadn't seen him again until about two weeks later.

It had been when she was leaving the cafeteria and he'd bumped into to her and made her drop her book. They had gotten into a conversation about the book and the fact that it had been made into a movie that was supposed to come out soon.

She had found out that it was one of his favorite books as well as hers. She had somehow worked up the nerve to ask him to go see the movie version of the book with her. He'd taken her offer though he'd seemed surprised that she wanted to go to the movies with him.

They had sort of formed a relationship after that one date and it had grown quite serious.

They had decided to wait to tell everyone at first. Mainly out fear that it would create a little bit of conflict considering they both worked in the same building and not to mention the fact that she was Emily's little sister.

It had been kind of fun at first. Having something that was so private that they could keep to themselves. It was exciting and it made their relationship even more exciting.

People were starting to get suspicious though. People in her office were starting to notice that Dr. Reid always brought his files to her and he spent quite a bit of time talking to her when he was at her desk.

Then there were the flowers that kept on getting sent to her. One dozen bright red roses that were never signed but she knew exactly whom they came from. Only Reid would be able to remember that red was her favorite color and that she loved roses.

His team was starting to get a little suspicious as well considering he always had plans for lunch. He also always seemed to receive mysterious text messages and the occasional call on his cell phone while he was gone on cases. Text messages and calls that he wouldn't ever talk about or mention whom they were from.

Morgan was the one that was starting to get extremely nosy about it all considering Reid seemed to avoid his attempts to get him out on the town. He was beginning to realize that Dr. Reid whom he had always assumed was completely unaware of the opposite sex, had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he wanted to keep all to himself.

Emily had no idea she really didn't pay that much attention to Reid's behavior. She knew that her sister seemed to have some sort of secret admirer or something like that, but she'd never connected the two as anything more than friends.

Hannah locked her car and put her purse over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell only once before it opened and she was embraced in a gentle hug by Reid.

"So you called your sister right"? He stated kissing her lips trying not too feel too guilty that she had missed plans with her sister just to spend time with him.

He had missed her twenty third birthday last week though because of a case and he wanted to make it up to her tonight.

He had made them dinner and rented some sci-fi movies that he knew they both liked.

She broke the kiss as she spoke up. "Yes I called her I'm going to meet up with her tomorrow for lunch. Oh and I got the flowers this afternoon thank you".

He smiled grateful that the flowers had made it on time. They hadn't been much just a small bouquet of red and pink roses with a card on them that stated: Sorry I missed your birthday.

He knew that people were getting suspicious about the fact that she kept getting flowers.

He had even heard some girls from her office gossiping and saying that she was sending the flowers to herself. He had almost burst out laughing when he'd heard it, but had decided to keep his giggles to himself considering he was standing in a line in the cafeteria when he'd heard this.

He kissed her once again before he pulled her into the house. He spoke up putting his arm around her as he led her to the kitchenette "Come on I made dinner".

She smiled following him hoping that he could make her forget the fact that she'd had to lie to her sister. Hopefully she wouldn't have to keep on lying for too long.


	2. Have You Heard the Rumors

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Please do review**

Chapter Two: Have You Heard The Rumors

Hannah frowned as she awoke to the familiar sound of an alarm going off. She managed to roll over and open her eyes not helping but to shake her head slightly.

Leave it up to Reid to set his alarm on the weekend when he didn't even have to get up for work. She managed to lean over him and reach out to hit the off button on his alarm.

She rolled her eyes a little as Reid spoke up still half asleep. "Hey".

She managed to press a soft kiss to his lips as she spoke up "Hey. Why do you always set your alarm? It's Saturday you should be sleeping in instead of getting up a seven".

"I don't know I guess I just do it out of habit". He stated as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

She shook her head a little as she rested her head on his chest and stared over at the alarm clock. "I have to leave at about eleven so I can meet up with my sister on time".

"I know". He stated wishing that she didn't have to leave.

Yes he knew that it was a little selfish that he wanted her all to himself like this, but he really couldn't help it.

"I wish you could come with me". She stated cuddling closer to him.

He sighed as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I know me too".

"I want to tell everyone. I'm tired of lying about it. I mean I'd like to be able to act like a normal couple in public instead of having to hide it like were ashamed of it. I would like you to meet my dad eventually".

"Your dad"? He stated beginning to feel a little anxious at the thought.

"Yeah. I mean look at it this way. I wont put you through the torture of meeting my mother". She said noticing his worried look.

He widened his eyes speaking up. "Is your mom really that bad"?

"Oh yeah. My dad won't even be in the same room with her if he can help it. Lets just say she can be a little judgmental. I mean she's still hung up on the fact that Emily and I didn't get into politics like her. You should have seen her face when she found out that I was taking a secretary job". She stated rolling her eyes a little.

He frowned knowing that her parents were a sensitive subject to her. Especially her mother. He spoke up running his hand along her back. "When did they get divorced"

"When I was five years old. I don't really remember that much about it. I'm not surprised that they divorced though. I mean my mom doesn't know how to let her guard down and my dad wants more from her and she isn't willing to let her gaurd down that easily not even for him". She said shaking her head a little.

"Is that why Emily and you don't get along with your mother? I mean Emily never really says much about her and neither do you". He stated still frowning a little.

She nodded her head speaking up. "Yeah my dad always treated us like kids and our mother always treated us like little adults. I think she tried to push Emily into things more than me though. I guess it's because Emily's older and she expects more out of her".

He nodded his head understanding. He pulled her even closer to him hoping that they could enjoy their few hours together before she had to leave.

* * *

It was almost twelve by the time Hannah made it over to Emily's loft apartment. She made it up to the fifth floor ringing the doorbell once before it was answered by her sister.

She entered the apartment grateful that she always kept extra clothing at Reid's apartment so she wouldn't have to end up wearing the same clothing two days in a row.

They had cleared out half the drawers in both their dressers for each other's clothing almost two months ago just so they could avoid the embarrassment and suspicion when they ended up sleeping over at each others houses. Which was happening almost every night lately.

Emily spoke up as she saw her sister's tired face. "Hannah you look exhausted".

She bit her bottom lip and looked away hoping that she wasn't blushing through her make up. She hadn't exactly gotten that much sleep last night thanks to Reid.

She spoke up swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yeah I had a late night........I had to go through a lot of files".

Emily frowned a little noticing her sister's reaction but decided to just shrug it off as they made their way to the kitchen.

Emily stared at her sister as she took her jacket off and sat down on one of the barstools in front of her island cabinets.

She spoke up frowning a little. "So have you heard the latest rumor"?

"Which one"? Hannah stated rolling her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair.

"The one that says that your sending the flowers to yourself"? Emily stated as she put the leftover food from the night before into the oven.

Hannah rolled her eyes speaking up. "Yeah I've heard that one, but look at it this way it's better than the rumor that was being spread around before this one".

Emily nodded her head remembering the last rumor that said that Hannah was seeing a married man and that was why she was getting unsigned flowers.

Emily poured her sister a glass of ice water as she sat down beside her. "I was thinking. Maybe I can get Garcia to look into those flower deliveries. Maybe she can figure out whose been sending them and it'll put an end to all those nasty rumors. Not to mention you'll get to find out whose sending them. It must be a really sweet guy if he's been sending you all those flowers".

Hannah almost choked on her water as she heard this. She managed to recover quickly from her choking fit and keep a straight look on her face as she spoke up trying to convince her sister not to go to Penelope Garcia. "No that's okay really. I don't really need help figuring out whose sending them. The rumors don't bother me really. I mean they should go away all on their own".

She felt her stomach churn a little hating that she had to lie once again. She wanted this to be all out in the open, but she was a little scared about what everyones reaction would be. Not to mention she wanted Reid there with her when she told her sister.

She was already sure that the she knew how Emily would react. At first she would be angry that Reid and her had been keeping this from her. Then she would be shocked and probably go into a little bit of disbelief that Hannah really was with Reid.

After all she knew that Reid and her were probably an unlikely couple. Sure they had the same taste in books and movies and they were both a little shy and awkward.

The very few boyfriends she'd dated before him were the complete opposite of Reid though.

Reid was different from any other guy she'd ever dated though. He was nice to her and she was comfortable with him. Not to mention the fact that he was really romantic and funny when they were together.

Though she knew that he didn't think he was romantic and most of the time no one really got his jokes.

"Are you sure. I mean aren't you even sort of curious about whose sending the flowers"? Emily stated not helping but to notice the desperate look on her sister's face.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll figure it out on my own. Really Ems it's just fine". She stated managing to keep a calm look on her face as she took another sip of her water.

Emily frowned a little as she heard this. She shrugged deciding that maybe her sister was right. It was Hannah's business and she should just back off and let her handle it herself.

She still couldn't stop but to feel a little curious though. Why didn't her sister want her help in finding out who was sending the flowers?

* * *

Hannah couldn't help but to let a small smile spread across her face as she pulled up to her small rental house.

She was more than a little surprised to see Reid's car parked in her driveway. She had almost forgotten that Reid and her had both exchanged spare keys to their homes.

She wasn't surprised to be embraced in a tight hug as soon as she entered the house. Reid spoke up as he kissed her lips softly. "Hi I thought I'd surprise you".

She rolled her eyes breaking the kiss as she spoke up. "Hey. Did you feed Ruby"?

He rolled his eyes as he heard her mention her cat. He spoke up a little sarcastically "Oh that's nice. No hey Honey it's nice to see you. Thanks for surprising me in my house because you missed me. All you can think about is rather I fed the cat or not".

She giggled a little as she heard his reaction. She kissed his cheek as she spoke up. "Sorry Spence. You know I love you I just wanted to make sure you fed Ruby. You know how annoying she can get if she's not fed the second someone walks in".

He rolled his eyes as he spoke up. "I love you too. For your information yes I did feed her. She didn't eat until she finished harassing me though".

She bit her bottom lip trying not to giggle as she remembered the fact that her black cat seemed to adore Reid.

Since the first time she had brought Reid home with her the cat hadn't left him alone. It constantly rubbed against him and tried to get in his lap every single time he sat down. Needless to say Reid was a bit freaked out by her cat.

She pulled away from his hug as she spoke up remembering her conversation with Emily earlier. "My sister's starting to get suspicious. She wanted to go to Garcia and see if she could find out whose sending me the flowers. I talked her out of it though".

He reached over towards her and ran his hands through her hair tucking it behind her ears as he heard this. He spoke up not sure if he really believed what he was about to say. "It'll work out. I mean I doubt she'll do it if you asked her not too".

She nodded her head hoping that he was right. Her sister would leave it be and that was that.


	3. Someone Knows

**Disclaimer remains the same as always.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Three: Someone Knows

Hannah couldn't help but to giggle as she felt a pair of familiar lips pressing against the back of her neck. She managed to roll over rolling her eyes a little as she connected her eyes with his.

"No Sir I don't think so". She stated as he attempted to move over on top of her. She pulled away from him somehow working herself out of his grip and climbing out of her bed.

Reid gently pulled her back into her bed before she had the chance to get completely out. He managed to move over towards her and wrap his arms around her as he spoke up. "You know we still have about three hours before we have to get to work".

She shook her head speaking up. "Yes I'm perfectly aware of that, but we both need those three hours to actually eat breakfast and get to work on time separately all while avoiding traffic. Not to mention you still need to get your ready bag together".

"That's a good point, but I keep an extra packed ready bag in the trunk of my car which is right outside. I keep lots of extra clothes in your dresser. So we will have time to grab some breakfast and get to work separately without any problems at all". He stated kissing the side of her neck as he managed to move over on top of her once again.

She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as she felt his lips against her neck. She decided to just ignore the voice in the back of her head that was insisting that they'd be late.

"Okay fine you win". She stated before she managed to connect her lips with his.

* * *

Reid exited the elevator staring down at his watch. He was late. Well not too terribly late only a few minutes late, but he usually always got here before most people.

He only hoped that Hannah had managed to make it to work on time. He knew that her supervisor wouldn't be as forgiving about her lateness as his would.

He felt his cheeks flush a little as he heard Morgan speak up. "Hey Reid did the girlfriend make you late"?

He managed to stare straight down at his desk and avoid eye contact. He took his messenger bag off as he spoke up denying everything. "I have no idea what your talking about".

"Sure kid". Morgan stated rolling his eyes as he stared at the younger man.

He could spot the fact that Reid was lying. He made it so obvious. The way Reid's cheeks flushed and the way he avoided looking at anyone as he spoke. These were the tell tell signs of a lie and Reid was a horrible liar when it didn't come to just lying for the sake of a case.

Emily spoke up attempting to come to Reid's rescue. After all he did look embarrassed. "Morgan give it a rest. If he says he doesn't have a girlfriend then he doesn't have one".

Reid bit his bottom lip in hopes that it would stop the blush that was threatening to creep across his cheeks.

He sighed as a silent voice in the back of his head spoke up: Oh god if she only knew that he did have a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend _Emily's baby sister_.

Morgan spoke up shaking his head. "Hey all I know is the kid has been sporting quite a few hickeys lately and I highly doubt he's given any of them to himself".

Reid widened his eyes as he spoke up still attempting not to blush. "Excuse me but do you two mind not talking about me. I am standing right here, and for your information those were not hickeys it was a rash. I was allergic to my fabric softener".

Okay so yes that was a lie and a lame one at that, but it was the first excuse that had popped up in his head when Morgan had started teasing him about the hickeys on his neck a few days ago.

"Yeah sure lover boy we believe you". Morgan stated grinning.

Reid rolled his eyes as he plopped down on his desk chair. There was nothing he could say to shut Morgan up about it so he might as well just ignore it.

* * *

Penelope Garcia sat in front of the glow of her computers as she went over the dilemma in her head. Should she tell Emily or not to tell Emily what she'd found.

She had been a bit surprised that Emily Prentiss was so insistent on finding out who was sending those flowers to Hannah. It appeared that Emily was very protective over her baby sister.

Emily had said to call her the second she found out. She said that she needed to know. For Hannah's safety. Emily had said that Hannah had dated a lot of rotten apples in the past and she wanted to make sure that this guy was a good guy.

She had been even more surprised about what she'd discovered. Reid yes Dr. Spencer Reid had a thing for sending Hannah Prentiss flowers.

It hadn't been hard to connect the flowers to him. After all he'd used his credit card to purchase them.

Lots of orders for roses to be delivered to the second floor to Hannah. Always red roses in black shiny vases with bright red and pink ribbons wrapped around the vase.

Garcia could admit she found it extremely adorable. Sweet little Reid sending his girlfriend flowers tons of flowers.

Well she guessed that Hannah was his girlfriend. After all she didn't peg Reid as having the guts to send flowers to a crush.

She had never pegged Reid as the romantic type. Part of her was tempted to ask him if he had any single male cousins that she could have. Considering she already knew enough about Reid to know that he didn't have any siblings. So the chances of him having a romantic brother were out of the question.

She knew that she needed to confront Reid about this first. After all he trusted her. He had told her about his mother because he trusted her to keep his secrets.

Hannah was obviously supposed to be a secret and Garcia never told Reid's secrets. That's what good friends did for each other.

She picked up her phone making her heart shaped bangles jingle as she reached down. She dialed Reid's desk number speaking up when he answered. "Hey sweetness do you think you can come to my office real quick. I have something I need to ask you".

Reid frowned as he heard this. He nodded his head feeling like an idiot for doing this since she obviously couldn't see him. "Yeah sure".

He got up from his desk ignoring Morgan teasing him about rather that was the girlfriend or not. He made his way to Garcia's office reaching up and knocking on the closed door before he entered.

He raised his eyebrows a bit surprised to see Garcia facing the door in her chair with a wide grin spread across her face.

He spoke up feeling his stomach churn for some reason. "What did you need to ask me".

"Uh Emily wanted me to look into whom was sending her sister flowers and I found out that your the sender". Garcia stated not seeing any point in not jumping into the question.

Reid did look a little pale.

Reid felt as though his knees had turned into jelly as he heard this statement. He managed to sit down grateful that there was a spare office chair in the office.

Garcia spoke up seeing his shocked face. "Reid sweetness why doesn't anyone know about this? You obviously care about the girl. I mean you do send her a bunch of flowers".

"We didn't want people to get the wrong idea about us". He stated feeling a little light headed.

"What do you mean get the wrong idea"? Garcia stated raising her eyebrows.

Reid sighed running his hands through his hair. "She's a secretary downstairs and I'm working up here".

She frowned still not fully understanding.

He sighed speaking up again. "We don't want people to start spreading rumors about us. We don't want them saying things that aren't true. You know accusing her of sleeping her way up. Or saying that I'm taking advantage of her. I don't want one of the directors hearing about us and firing her or transferring her away from Quantico".

"Reid you know no one would say those things and even if they did who cares. You two obviously care about each other. I'm sure the directors won't care either". Garcia stated standing up and pulling a very shocked Reid up from his seat. She embraced him in friendly hug causing him to blush.

He pulled back from the hug sighing as he shook his head. "Yes they would. They already talk about her. And besides Emily is so protective when it comes to her. I mean I'm sure she'd be happy to know that we love each other and were good to each other. It's just Emily and I are coworkers and Hannah's her sister. It's just complicated".

He widened his eyes as he finished his sentence. He spoke up again feeling his stomach began to ache. "You haven't told Emily right"?

"No. I won't tell her as long as you promise that you two will tell her eventually. Until then I'll just tell her that the guy whose buying the flowers paid in cash". She stated shaking her head.

He nodded thankful to hear this. "Thanks Garcia I owe you".

He finally left her office feeling a little light headed still. He had to tell Hannah about this. It would put her into a little bit of a panic, but he needed to give her a heads up.


	4. Worries and A Matter of Perception

**Disclaimer Remains the same as always**

**Please review**

Chapter Four: Worries and a Matter of Perception

Hannah frowned as she heard the sound of footsteps scuffing against the pavement. She turned around attempting to peer though the dark parking lot of the Bau building.

Most of the cars in the parking lot were gone considering it was almost two am. Almost everyone had gone home.

She started to speed up her steps a little hoping she could get to her car quick. She would have run but she was wearing her favorite pair of dark purple high heels and they were impossible to run in without falling flat on her face.

She almost let out a shriek as she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around ready to slam her big cherry red purse against whomever was attempting to grab her, but stopped as she saw whom it was.

She felt her cheeks flush as she realized that she'd almost hit Reid over the head with her purse. She was quite sure her boyfriend wouldn't be too pleased if she hit him over the head.

Especially considering he always teased her about how heavy her purse was. He always asked if she carried her entire life around with her.

She did carry quite a bit around with her. She carried the normal things like her keys and her wallet, but she also kept some strange things in her purse.

She carried her makeup, a bottle of her bright red nail polish, a pack of gum, her mp3 player, her cell phone, a picture of Reid and her, three different pairs of sunglasses, a brush, and a small paperback romance novel.

She honestly thought these were all sensible things to carry around with her though. So she really had no idea what Reid thought was so funny about it.

She let out an embarrassed giggle as she spoke up. "Spence what in the world are you doing? You scared me to death".

"Yeah sorry. I just needed to see you". Reid stated feeling his cheeks flush a bit.

He hadn't meant to frighten her, but after talking to Garcia this morning he knew that he needed to see Hannah.

He'd stayed late at work and made the excuse that he needed to catch up on some paperwork. He knew she'd be working late tonight and he could catch her in the parking lot.

"You could have met me at home". She stated as she stared around the parking lot grateful it was empty.

He nodded his head knowing that she was worried about them being seen together at work. Not that she was ashamed of their relationship. People had been spreading rumors though and they both wanted to put an end to them.

He swallowed the lump that was beginning to develop in the back of his throat as he spoke up. "I know sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. Do you want to go to my place"?

She nodded her head knowing that meeting at his house was probably the best idea.

* * *

Hannah unfastened her seatbelt as soon as she pulled up to Reid's house. She couldn't help but to wonder why he'd seemed so eager to meet up with her in the parking lot.

They had developed a routine by now. They always just met up at one of their houses. They rarely met up around work, and for if some rare chance that they might meet up they always acted professional.

Which she could admit was difficult. After all it was hard not to act like a normal couple at all times. To tell the truth she hated the fact that she couldn't show her boyfriend any sort of affection when they were at the BAU.

She entered his apartment without even bothering to knock. She wasn't very surprised that he went over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as soon as he saw her.

She broke the kiss but didn't pull away from his embrace as she spoke up. "Why did you wait for me to get off work? I mean you knew I was working late right"?

"Yeah I just had to tell you something really important". He stated as he ran his hand along her back. He really had no idea how he should get into the subject of Garcia knowing their secret.

He spoke up again as he noticed her curious look. "Garcia looked into the flower deliveries that I've been sending you".

Hannah spoke up rolling her eyes as she pulled away from him. "I told Emily to just leave it alone, but no she never listens to me. It really wasn't any of her business. I don't know why she can't just leave things alone".

He nodded his head as he heard this. "Your sisters just trying to protect you the only way she knows how to protect you. She really does love you more than anything in the entire world".

She smiled softly as she heard this. "Yeah I know Spence. It just get annoying sometimes".

He sighed as he spoke up "Garcia....she uh, well she knows about us. She knows about our relationship and why we've been keeping it a secret. She swore that she wouldn't tell anyone".

"Do you think she'll keep her promise"? She stated beginning to feel her stomach churn at the thought of Emily finding out about all of this from Garcia and not Reid and her.

He nodded his head as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy blue sweater "Yeah. I mean Garcia's probably one of my best friends, and she always keeps her word. She's always kept my secrets in the past. I mean she didn't tell anyone about my mom when I confided to her".

She nodded her head not really sure if she quite believed him. She still couldn't help but to worry that this was all going to blow up in their faces.

Reid spoke up managing to reach out and caress her cheek. "Baby you look exhausted. Just stay here tonight. I mean it's Friday so we can sleep late tomorrow".

She smirked as she heard one of his many pet names for her. She spoke up teasing him slightly. "You just want to get me back into your bed".

He felt his cheeks flush as he heard this. He spoke up attempting to keep a straight face. "No I just think you need rest honest. I'll be on my best behavior I promise".

She managed to reach up and take his hand that was still rested against her cheek. She smiled as she let him lead her to his bedroom.

She had an overwhelming feeling that he wouldn't keep that promise. Not that she minded.

* * *

Hannah was the first to wake up the next morning. She reached up and rubbed her eyes attempting to block out the bright light coming in through gray curtains hanging on Reid's bedroom windows.

She rolled over in bed not surprised to see that he was still fast asleep. She rolled back over knowing that she didn't want to wake him up quite yet.

He always had a hard time getting a good nights rest. She knew that it was a fact that he had a nightmare almost every single night and he worked weird hours. So naturally sleep wasn't a thing that came easily for him.

She let her eyes scan his room as she'd done many times before. She still couldn't get over how his house seemed to fit him perfectly.

There were bookcases in every room except for the bathroom and the kitchenette. Though he still had books laying around in random places because he simply didn't have enough bookcases for all of them.

Most of his furniture was antiques and a lot of it had been his mother's at one point. His walls were all a plain off white because he didn't have the time nor the coordination to really paint them all.

He had a huge movie collection, though it was mostly really bad scifi movies and documentaries. Not that she had a problem with this.

After all they both shared a love of horrible science fiction movies and books.

She let out a sigh as she reached up and ran her hand along Reid's forehead attempting to move a few strands of hair that were hanging in his face.

She finally decided that he had slept for long enough. She pressed soft kisses to his chest managing to work her way up to his cheeks, his nose and finally his forehead.

He let out a tired groan before he spoke up still half asleep. "What time is it"?

"Almost nine". She stated ignoring the tired dirty look he was now giving her.

"Hannah baby were supposed to sleep in". He whined as he attempted to roll over and bury his head under his pillow.

She somehow stopped him from rolling over as she managed to crawl over him straddling him. She smiled as she looked down at him and spoke up. "Sorry darling, but I was bored. So you have to entertain me now".

He raised his eyebrows as she said this. He spoke up questioning her. "Says who"?

"Says me. Your my boyfriend and it's your job to make sure I'm never bored". She said as though this was completely obvious.

He frowned as he manged to pull her down and make her lay flat on top of him. She let out a surprised squeal followed by a giggle as he did this.

Usually he would be annoyed at having any bit of weight laying on top of his thin frame, but when it came to her he didn't mind it at all.

To tell the truth he couldn't get enough of it. He was pretty sure he couldn't live with out her touch or her voice or her compliments or the way that she could look at him like he was the only man in the entire world.

Even after three months he still couldn't understand how she could compliment him so much. He still blushed every single time she told him she found him handsome or sexy, or really funny.

He didn't think that there was anything desirable about his thin boyish body, but she seemed to be completely attracted to him.

Yes he knew it was all a matter or perception. After all beauty was in the eye of the beholder, but he still didn't quite get it.

He still couldn't help but to wonder what she saw in him. After all he found her completely beautiful.

Even if she did think that her hips were too wide and that she could lose some weight. Even though in his opinion she didn't need to lose weight at all.

Her stomach was flat thanks to tons of yoga and long workout sessions with Emily. She'd always had wide hips and she'd always thought that she was just a little bit too busty. She really didn't think that her hips and her breasts went with the rest of her body.

She had never been comfortable with her nose nor her hair either. She thought that her nose was too tiny. She was convinced that her hair was way too frizzy and flat. Not to mention her hair got horrible split ends all the time.

She didn't like her eyes either. She thought that they were dull and boring. She could admit that she envied Reid's eyes.

She loved his eyes they were beautiful and expressive. She could always tell what kind of mood he was in by looking into his eyes.

She frowned a little as she noticed the far away loving look in Reid's eyes. She spoke up teasing him "What do I have something on my teeth or something like that"?

He smiled a little as he spoke up running his hand along her back. "Your beautiful".

She felt her cheeks flush as she heard this. She kissed his chest as she said barely above a whisper. "I love you".

"I love you too". He said softly as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

She smiled resting her head against his chest. She didn't need to worry about a thing. Things were all going to work out.


	5. I Hate This Idea

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**please do review.**

Chapter Five: I Hate this Idea

Hannah raised her eyebrows as she heard the familiar sound of her voice being called. She turned around widening her eyes as she saw Penelope Garcia practically bouncing towards her.

She frowned a little wondering why Garcia was on the second floor instead of the sixth floor where she worked.

Hannah reached up tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke up. "Hi".

She frowned even more feeling slightly confused as she heard Garcia speak up. "Hey Hannah I was wondering if I could talk to you in my office for a minute"?

She followed Garcia up to the sixth floor still feeling a little confused as she followed her through the bullpen.

She felt a little relieved that she didn't see her boyfriend nor her sister at their desks. She didn't exactly want to explain to Emily and Reid why Garcia was practically dragging her into her office.

She took a seat in a spare chair as soon as they entered the office. She sat the files she was carrying in her lap as she spoke up. "So what did you want to talk to me about"?

"Well Emily and I were talking as she wants to get together for a night out this weekend. She wants you to come so she can help you find a boyfriend. I just thought I should warn you. I mean since you are dating my sweet boy". Garcia stated as she pushed her bright red framed glasses up a bit higher.

Hannah paled a little as she heard this. Usually she would be busy trying not to giggle at one of Garica's nicknames for Reid. The current situation was distracting her from the sweet boy comment though.

She couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed that her sister was so eager to set her up.

She bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember what Reid kept on telling her. Her sister was just doing all of this because she loved her and she wanted her to be happy.

If only she knew though that she was happy. Reid made her feel amazing. The word amazing didn't even feel like the best way to describe it though. She didn't have the words to really describe how she felt when she was with him.

All she knew was that she could never live without him. She loved him. He made her feel safe, beautiful, and loved. He always looked at her like she was the only girl in the entire world and he would do anything to make her happy.

To tell the truth she really didn't believe in love at first site, but somehow she'd known that he was the only one for her the first time they had gone out.

When he had held her hand in that dark movie theater on their first date she'd known that he wasn't like anyone else she'd ever been with . It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Garcia spoke up sensing her anxiety. "I just thought that I should tell you sweetie. I mean I tried to talk Emily out of it when she brought it up to JJ and me, but she keeps on saying that it'll do you good to get out".

"I'll think about it". Hannah stated feeling her voice crack a little. To tell the truth she didn't want to have any part of it. The idea of going out and acting like she was single just felt wrong.

She knew that she was going to have to think long and hard about this before she decided on anything.

* * *

Hannah still couldn't get the idea of her sister wanting to find her a boyfriend out of her head as she pulled up to her small rental house.

She let out a sigh of relief grateful to see Reid's car parked in her driveway.

She felt a small smile spread across her face as soon as she walked though the front door and saw him. She sat down on the sofa beside him and gently reached down taking his book out of his hand and putting it on her coffee table.

She gave him a soft tired smile as she rested her head against his shoulder and she spoke up. "Hey".

He frowned a little noticing that she wasn't in her usual cheerful mood. Usually she would have practically climbed into his lap or kissed him as soon as she saw him sitting on her sofa waiting for her.

"Hey what's the matter? You look sad". He stated as he reached out and ran his hand along her cheek.

She felt her stomach churn a little as she spoke up "Emily wants me to have a girls night out with JJ, Garcia, and her".

"And that's a bad thing? I thought that hanging out with your friends and having a good time was a good thing". He said teasingly hoping that he could cheer her up. He took her hand in his bringing it up to his lips and pressing soft kiss to it.

She smiled a little as she shook her head. "It's just that Emily is going to try to set me up with someone while were out. It just doesn't feel right going out and pretending that I'm single when I'm not".

He paled as she said this. He swallowed the lump in his throat fully understanding exactly why she was so upset.

"What are you going to do"? He stated not letting go of her hand.

She shook her head sighing. "I really don't want to do it. I feels wrong. I mean I'm with you and I don't want anyone else but you".

"I know baby". He said not really sure what else he could say. After all he knew that he would feel the exact same way if he was in her position.

"I don't want to hurt Emily's feelings though. I mean she's just doing this because she thinks that I don't have anyone".

He finally let go of her hand as he reached out and ran his hand though her hair tucking a few strands behind her ear.

He spoke up swallowing it lump in his throat. "Maybe you should go out with them. I mean you can hang out with Garcia the whole time since she's the only one besides my mom that knows about us. You can leave early too. Theres no rule that says you have to stay there for a long time".

"What do I do if someone hits on me. If I were you I wouldn't want anyone hitting on me. I mean I don't exactly want girls hitting on you or anything like that". She said shaking her head a little.

He sighed nodding his head. "I know. I feel the same way. Just leave early and ignore the guys that try to hit on you. I mean just stay there for an hour and then make up some excuse as to why you have to leave".

"Will you be here waiting for me when I come home"? She stated knowing that she still didn't like the idea of doing this.

He smiled leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her lips before he spoke up. "Yes of course I will. I love you".

"I love you too, but I still hate this". She stated shaking head a little as she scooted closer to him practically sitting in his lap.

He sighed nodding his head as he rested his head against hers. "I know baby me too. It's going to work out though. I mean we'll tell everyone soon and we won't have to hide anything anymore".

She nodded he said this. Hopefully he was right.


	6. Bad Pickup Lines and An Early Exit

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Do review.**

Chapter Six: Bad Pick Up Lines and an Early Exit

Hannah manged to follow Garcia through the crowded club entrance. She felt her cheeks flush a little as she attempted to pull the top of her dress up discreetly.

Why did she have to wear such a low cut dress? Oh yeah because she'd let Reid pick out her clothes and this was one of his favorite outfits to see her in.

She didn't think that her outfit was anything that special. It was just a low cut crimson cocktail dress and a pair of plain black strapless heels.

She had left her hair down and had managed to curl it without it turning into a big frizzy mess. She was wearing her favorite brand of perfume that smelled just like lilacs and a her usual red lipstick.

She could admit she felt guilty getting so dressed up and going out without her boyfriend. Reid had kept on attempting to assure her that it was okay, but she still felt like the worst girlfriend in the entire world.

She hated the fact that she was putting on a whole act pretending that she didn't have someone waiting for her at home. Yes she knew that she really didn't have much of a choice. Emily would start to get suspicious if she didn't go out and make an attempt to talk to guys.

She let out a sigh of relief as Garcia leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Just say the word and I'll make up some excuse so I can get you back to your sweet boy".

She nodded her head silently thanking the powers that be for Penelope Garcia.

She knew that she would want get out of here as quick as possible. She hated clubs. She had always hated them even when she was single. They just weren't her scene.

She guessed that was another thing that Reid and she had in common. They'd much rather prefer a nice quiet night at the museum or a coffee shop, or maybe just a quiet night at home with a science fiction movie marathon and tons of popcorn.

She could admit that Reid and her did have a few things though that made them complete polar opposites though.

Like their tastes in music for example. Hannah loved bands like Black Flag. She tended to listen to mainly rock music usually loud rock music. Reid preferred calmer artists like Mozart and any kind of jazz music. He also tended to listen to books on tape that Hannah always seemed to fall asleep during.

They also had completely different tastes in food. Reid loved sweets and tons of coffee. He completely disliked spinach or anything else that he found slightly strange.

Hannah on the other hand tended to be a little bit of health food nut at times. She liked organic foods and was always trying to get Reid to try new things like Thai food and herbal tea.

Though she did have a soft spot for coffee just like Reid.

Hannah tried not to pout too much as Garcia led her over to the table where Emily and JJ were already sitting.

She silently wondered if she'd mentioned to both Garcia and Reid how much she hated this whole idea enough times.

She tried to fake a smile as she sat down beside her sister. Emily spoke up as she gave her a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you actually got out tonight".

"Me too". She stated bitting her bottom lip hoping that she wouldn't blurt out the truth. All she really wanted to do was go straight to Reid's house and spend the entire weekend alone with him with no distractions.

She wasn't surprised that she was practically abandoned by the girls as they were asked to dance or made their ways over to the bar to buy themselves drinks.

She made her way over to the bar and attempted to sit as far away from everyone as possible. She stared down at her wristwatch frowning a little.

It had been less than forty minutes. She wanted to jump up and run for the nearest taxi or at least the quiet safety of Garcia's car.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as a man that looked to be around her age sat on a stool beside her. She bit her bottom lip attempting not to gag at the scent of his cologne. It smelt as though he just gotten through bathing in it.

She tried to avoid eye contact with him hoping that he wouldn't notice her. She silently cursed as she heard him speak up. "So am I dead angel because this must be heaven".

She swallowed the lump in her throat attempting to stop herself from gagging. That was probably the cheesiest thing she'd ever heard in her entire life.

Reid didn't have cheesy pick up lines. Well actually he didn't have any pick up lines at all. He just blushed and got really flustered when he attempted to hit on her.

She could admit that she thought that it was sweet. She kind of liked how awkward he could get.

She glanced around the bar not seeing her sister or JJ before she spoke up barely above a whisper. "Thanks but I have a boyfriend".

"Well where is he then? I mean he must not be that great of a boyfriend if he isn't here". The man stated moving his barstool closer to hers.

She tried to resist the urge to glare at him as she spoke up coming to her boyfriend's defense. "He's at home and he just so happens to be the sweetest man I've ever met in my entire life. He's amazing to me".

He opened his mouth ready to make another horrible pickup line before he was stopped by Garcia's voice.

Garcia placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder before speaking up. "Hey Hannah are you ready to get out of here"?

Hannah nodded her head without any hesitation before she spoke up. "Yeah just let me tell Emily I'm leaving".

"I already took care of it. I told her that you had a call at work about some sort of file mix up at work and I'm giving you a ride there". Garcia stated grinning widely.

Hannah smiled once again thanking the powers that be for Garcia. She turned staring at the cologne drenched man before she spoke up sarcastically. "Nice talking to you, but I'm going home to my boyfriend now".

-----------

Hannah let out a tired sigh as she sank back into the passenger's seat of Garcia's car. She glanced out the window as Garcia spoke up. "So I'm taking it that you want to go to Reid's place".

She nodded her head trying not to blush at the fact that Garcia could read her so well.

She let out a sigh of relief as she spoke up "Thank god I got out of there".

"Oh come on angelfish It wasn't that bad was it"? Garcia stated as she pulled out of the crowded clubs parking lot.

"Oh yes it was. It was worst than dinner with my mother, and trust me dinner with my mother is torture". Hannah responded with complete seriousness as she ignored one of Garcia's strange pet names.

Garcia giggled as she heard this. "So I'm guessing Emily and you both share the same opinion of your mother".

Hannah nodded her head without any hesitation. "Yes trust me our mother could drive a saint to insanity".

"Does your mom know about Reid and you"? Garcia questioned not helping but to wonder how nervous Reid would be around Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss.

She was sure he'd be a nervous awkward wreck considering he was dating Ambassador Prentiss's youngest daughter behind everyones backs and all.

Hannah sighed shaking her head. "Nope. I have no idea how my moms going to react to him, but I don't really care I mean I love him and thats all that matters".

"Awe I'm sure Reid feels the same way. I mean he'd have to with the way he sends you flowers". Garcia stated grinning even wider.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush a little at the mention of the flowers. "Yeah I'm lucky to have him. I mean he does things for me that no one else has ever done. It's not just the flowers. I mean he probably knows practically everything about me".

Garcia nodded her head not surprised to hear this. After all Reid could remember every line of every book he'd ever read. So naturally he'd be able to remember every little detail Hannah had ever told him.

It was sweet really, and she wouldn't expect anything else from Reid.

* * *

Hannah ran her fingers though her quickly flattening hair as she entered the front door of Reid's rental house. She wasn't surprised to see him fast asleep on the couch obviously waiting up for her.

She went over to him staring down at him. He was dressed in his old worn out fleece pajama bottoms and one of his many T shirts that had the name of a university along the front of them.

She reached down running her hand along his forehead moving a few strands of hair away from his eyes. He woke up opening his tired eyes as she did this.

"Hey your back". He stated letting out a small yawn. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

She nodded her head managing to sit on the sofa beside him. She spoke up joking "Yeah I've escaped the horrible pick up lines and the deafening club all in one piece".

He nodded feeling a twinge of jealousy thinking about her getting hit on by someone else. He scooted closer to her managing to wrap his arms around her waist. "I'm glad your here. I wish that you didn't have to do that baby. I really do and I'm going to make it up to you I swear".

"I know me too, but it all worked out okay. Oh and believe me I'm going to make sure you make it up to me one way or another this weekend". She stated smirking a little as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled grateful that she was home. Well it was technically his home, but it might as well be her home too. They were always together outside of work and away from the curious eyes of coworkers.

He'd already made a promise to himself that as soon as this was all out in the open that they'd find a place together. Any place that she liked they'd buy or rent or whatever.

He would let her paint the walls and decorate it just like she liked. He would even get another cat to go along with the cat she already had, if that's what she wanted. No matter how much he and animals didn't seem to get along.

She reached down grabbing his hand as she stood up and pulled him up with her. "Come on and help me ditch this dress already. All I want to do is put on one of your ridiculously huge university T shirts and hide in your bed until Monday".

He smiled as she dragged him into his bedroom. Staying in bed all weekend was just fine with him as long as she was there.


	7. An Elevator Converstation and Forks

**Disclaimer Remains the same as always**

**Please do review. I expected to have this out so much sooner but real life butted it's head into my writing schedule.**

Chapter Seven: An Elevator Conversation and Forks.

Hannah frowned as the elevator came to a stop just a few floors below where she had to get off. She let out a sigh of relief as the six people whom had been packed into the elevator with her stepped off.

She moved over into the middle of the elevator grateful that she was no longer stuck in the corner without room to even move an inch. She wasn't alone for long though since JJ stepped on to the elevator with her.

JJ spoke up as she looked over at Hannah seeing that she was carrying a few heavy looking stacks of files. "Why didn't you just take a cart"?

"It's way too much work to get carts in and out of elevators". Hannah stated shrugging as she attempted to keep a tight grip on the files.

"You left the club really early Saturday night. Was something wrong"? JJ stated giving the younger women a concerned look.

JJ could see clearly that Hannah looked exhausted. The poor girl was obviously being over worked.

"No I just had an emergency at home. See my cat got out somehow and my neighbor saw her wondering the streets so she called me. I had to rush home and go looking for her so Garcia gave me a ride home". She stated quickly coming up with a lie.

It wasn't the best lie in the world but it would have to do for now. She was sure that she was going to have to start writing down all these lies so she wouldn't make mistakes, pretty soon.

"Uh huh. So I guess you really care about that cat". JJ stated doubtfully as she stared at Hannah's neck and the large hickey that was currently taking up residence on it.

Hannah frowned a little wondering why JJ was staring at her neck with a knowing look in her eyes. She silently cursed as soon as she realized just what JJ was staring at.

The damn hickey that Reid had insisted on giving her in a very noticeable place. She silently reminded herself to return the favor.

She had a feeling that it would be only fair to give him a huge hickey in a very noticeable area just so Morgan could tease him for it. It was the best form of payback that she could think of at the moment.

She let out a silent sigh of relief as the elevator finally stopped at her floor. This was the main reason she hated work on Mondays. The elevators always seemed to be slower on Mondays.

She said a quick see you later to JJ before she stepped off the elevator and reluctantly made her way towards Erin Strauss office.

She really wasn't looking forward to taking anything there. The very few times that she'd had contact with her had been very unpleasant.

To tell the truth she had an overwhelming feeling that the women hated her.

She had even asked Reid if he thought it was possible that Strauss hated her, but Reid had pretty much said that she shouldn't take it personally Strauss wasn't really too fond of anyone especially Hotch.

She finally made it to the door as she reluctantly reached up to knock. She silently reminded herself that she only had six more hours before she could go home.

Why was it that just six hours seemed like a lifetime?

* * *

Hannah was more than ready to collapse in her bed and sleep as long as she possibly could, but Reid seemed to have different plans.

This became very apparent to her as she entered her apartment as saw that dinner was sitting out on her dinning room table.

"Spence you didn't have to get dinner. I could have just popped something in the microwave for us". She stated as she walked over to her cheap round wooden dining room table.

She had gotten it at a junk store when she'd first moved out on her own. It had been unbelievably cheap thanks to the scratched up surface of the table that she'd covered up with a bright red table cloth.

"I wanted to though. I mean I was on my way here and I passed by a Chinese food place so I decided to just pop in and get something. They even gave me forks". He stated as he proudly picked up a white plastic fork.

She smirked a little remembering Reid's many failed attempts at using chopsticks.

Reid quickly slammed the fork down and grabbed her cat as it jumped up on the dinning room table and started to make its way over to the food.

He sighed as he put the cat down on the floor and looked up at Hannah. "Why is it that your cat has to get into everything"?

"She doesn't get into everything". Hannah stated as she laid her purse down on her sofa and started to unbutton her coat.

"That's why she was laying right in the middle of my ready bag when I woke up the other day"? He stated frowning slightly.

"Yeah..........Look at it this way she likes you". Hannah stated shrugging her shoulders as she sat down at the table and grabbed a plastic fork before she began to eat.

She spoke up after a few minutes looking across the table at Reid whom was happily eating with his fork. He was probably thanking the powers that be that he wasn't being forced to struggle with chopsticks. "JJ noticed the hickey".

He widened his eyes as he stared up at her. She rolled her eyes speaking up again. "She didn't say anything about it but I could tell that she noticed it".

He quickly swallowed his food as he felt his cheeks darken. "Yeah sorry I guess I got a little possessive the other night".

She raised her eyebrows knowing that a little possessive was an understatement. She had quickly found out the next morning, after Reid had finally let her out of bed, that she had hickeys in places that she'd never imagined having them.

Not that she blamed him. After all she was sure she'd be feeling pretty possessive if she knew that he'd gone out to a club and had been hit on.

He quickly changed the subject as he spoke up. "So what do you think your mom will think about me? I mean when we tell her".

"She'll probably try to say your not my type and then she'll try to say that we have an age difference so it wont work".

"But we really don't have an age difference though. I mean I'm twenty five and your twenty three. So it's really not that big of a deal". He stated widening his eyes a little .

She shrugged a little as she heard this. "I know, but my mom is really strict and nosy when it comes to my love life. Trust me she'll point out any little thing she can to come up with a reason as to why she doesn't think it will work".

He felt his stomach plummet a little as she said this. She spoke up noticing the worried look on his face. "I wouldn't worry about it Spence. I mean we'll cross that bridge when we come to it".

He sighed nodding his head in agreement. "I know I've just been thinking about it that's all. I mean you really don't have to worry about my mom. From everything she's said in the letters she really likes you".

She felt her cheeks flush a little surprised to hear this considering she'd never even met Reid's mother. Reid had sent her a photo though and he'd said that she talked about her a lot.

She had only seen a couple of photos of Diana Reid, and she already knew about the hospital and Reid's worries when it came to his mother and his future mental health.

They had discussed these things pretty early on in their relationship.

She knew that it was difficult for him to discuss his mother with people. So she was thankful that he felt comfortable talking with her about it.

She couldn't help but to silently hope that everyone in her family would be accepting of him. She had a feeling that even if her mother wasn't accepting of him then it wouldn't matter.

She loved him and he was good to her. That's all that was important to her.


	8. Nightmares and A Trouble Maker

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**I meant to have this out so much sooner, but I've been a little bit distracted lately. Please do review.**

Chapter Eight: Nightmares and A Trouble Maker

Reid awoke sometime in the early morning. Or at least he guessed it was pretty early considering the room was still pitch black. He glanced over at Hannah's alarm clock staring at the bright red numbers which confirmed that it was in fact quite early.

Only three o'clock in the morning to be exact. He let out a tired sigh as he rolled over in Hannah's tiny double bed fully ready to cuddle up to his sleeping girlfriend.

He frowned feeling automatic disappointment as he rolled over onto Hannah's empty cold side of the bed.

He sat up wondering if maybe she had just gotten up to use the restroom. He managed to untangle himself from the plain lilac bedsheets and make his way out of the dark bedroom without tripping on anything.

Which was practically a miracle. Considering Hannah tended to be a little bit of a slob when it came to putting her clean laundry into her closet.

She usually tended to leave it in the laundry basket so she would have to dig though it every morning when she got dressed.

Then again he was a complete neat freak. So his idea of cleanliness was completely different of hers.

He finally managed to find Hannah sitting on her sofa in the living room with a cup of tea and an open photo album in her lap.

He made his way over to her speaking up still half asleep. "Hey what are you doing up"?

She glanced up at him giving him a small tired smile. "I just had a bad dream and I couldn't get to sleep after that".

He nodded fully understanding what it was like to have nightmares. He had them almost every night.

He sat down beside her as he placed his hand on hers. "Do you want to talk about it"?

"It was about you. I dreamed that you went away on a case and something really awful happened and you got hurt. It just really freaked me out when I woke up and I couldn't make myself go back to sleep. So I got up and made myself some herbal tea". She stated bitting her bottom lip.

She felt a chill run down her spine as she thought about the nightmare again. Nightmares always seemed worst when they were about someone you cared for.

He placed his hand on her cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He broke it before speaking up. "Hannah baby it was just a dream. It doesn't mean a thing. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise".

She shook her head in disagreement as she spoke up. "Spence you can't promise me that nothing is ever going to happen to you. You don't know. Anything could happen to you while your at work".

"I know, but if something does happen we'll get though it together. We'll take care of each other". He said before pressing another kiss to her lips hoping that he could somehow comfort her.

She broke the kiss and simply nodded her head deciding there was no point in pressing it any farther.

Maybe he was right it was just a dream, but she still couldn't help but to worry that something possibly could happen to him.

He glanced down at the photo album in her lap and the picture that she'd been looking at. He pointed down at it speaking up. "Is that Emily and you".

She nodded her head as she stared down at the picture. It had been taken by their father while they were sightseeing in what ever country their mother had dragged them to.

She couldn't quite remember where it had been taken. Her mother's job as an ambassador had meant that they'd moved practically every year.

"My dad took this picture. I was about ten years old. I had just gotten my braces and they hurt like hell". She stated staring over at Reid whom was staring down at the photos taking in every little detail.

"What's your dad like. I mean I already know that he and your mom don't get along and they wont even live in the same state. I'm just curious about him I guess". He said not helping but to want to know about him.

After all he knew that her father and her were close. So her father was pretty important to her.

She shrugged a little as she spoke up. "Theres really not much to tell. I mean he's always been completely different from my mom. I mean she's really strict and likes to be in control and he's just really laid back. We've always been really close. He saved me from getting into too much trouble".

Reid raised his eyebrows as he heard this. "I can't picture you as a trouble maker".

"I was. I mean If someone told me not to do something I did it the second they turned their back. My mother almost sent me to a boarding school, but my dad talked her out of it. I think I just got into trouble because I wanted attention from my mom even if it was negative attention". She stated sighing a little.

"What kind of things did you do"? He questioned not helping but to be curious.

She smiled a little shaking her head. "I snuck out all the time. I broke curfew. I never really did my homework even though I knew how to do it. I was always getting expelled for something. My parents probably thought that they were going to run out of private schools to enroll me into".

He smiled a little bit surprised that he seemed to learn something new about Hannah every day.

He leaned kissing her forehead before speaking up. "I still can't picture you as a bad kid. I mean you don't really do anything to cause trouble now. Not anything that I've noticed anyway".

She smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. "That's because I grew out of it. But who knows you might of just tempted me to do something to cause some trouble around here".

"Are you trying to say I'm a bad influence"? He teased as making her giggle a little bit.

"Trust me Spence. The last thing you could ever be is a bad influence. Your practically a saint".

He scooted a little closer to her and spoke up lowering his voice a little. "I think I'm perfectly capable of changing your mind about that".

She laid the photo album on the coffee table before standing up. "Okay then why don't you prove it to me".

He stood up and took her by surprise by scooping her up into his arms and carrying her off to her bedroom.

She let out a shocked squeal as he did this. To tell the truth she didn't think he could carry her. She began to giggle as he practically dumped her onto her soft bed letting out a tired huff as he did this.

It wasn't his fault that he was a little weak. After all he'd never taken physical education as a child mainly because he was so much younger than his peers.

It didn't take him any time to lean over and press his lips to hers as he joined her in the bed.

She smiled into the kiss pushing away all her thoughts of nightmares far away into the back of her mind.


	9. I Am So Sorry

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Upcoming chapters will have spoilers for Revelations.**

**Do review please.**

Chapter Nine: I Am So Sorry

Reid sat up on the uncomfortable hotel bed and stared down at the case files below him. He had been sitting up staring at these for a while now and the last time he'd glanced at his watch it was almost midnight.

He was exhausted but he just couldn't make himself fall asleep. He knew what would happen the second he closed his eyes.

The nightmares were always worst at times like these.

He tore his eyes away from the case files as he heard his cell phone ringing it's very familar ring tone. He reached over to the bedside table letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the number on the front of the screen.

He wasn't surprised as he answered the phone and heard her voice. She always ended up calling late at night when he was gone on cases.

They would usually spend hours sitting up talking when he was gone. He had to admit it made things a little bit easier.

It wasn't like either of them had to pay to talk long distance. Considering they both owned the same type of cell phone.

Late at night was really the only time that she could call him and be sure that no one would be around to hear their conversation.

No one meaning her sister, Morgan, or anyone else they knew for that matter.

He smiled a little as he heard her speak up asking him the same question she always seemed to ask when she called. "So What are you doing"?

"Just looking over some case files". Reid stated frowning down at the open files still scattered across the ugly floral hotel comforter.

Hannah nodded her head feeling slightly stupid as she did this considering he couldn't see her. "Is the case really bad"?

He sighed as he hear this. He spoke up feeling a chill run up his spine as he remembered all the details of the case that they'd faced so far. "They're always pretty bad".

He spoke up again after a few moments of silence completely changing the subject. "So what are you doing"?

"I'm just sitting up at your house and I decided that it was late enough for me to call you".

He wasn't really that surprised to hear this. After a few of their possessions had made they're ways to eachothers houses.

If anyone ever looked in his bathroom they'd quickly catch on that there was a women sleeping over at his house quite often.

Her perfume, her makeup and a couple of other feminine things had made their way into his bathroom.

She had even brought a few extra pairs of sheets over to his house once she'd discovered that he only owned two decent pairs of sheets.

" What about your cat though? I mean Ruby really can't be left alone in your house that long can she"? He questioned sitting back against the hard headboard that was about as comfortable as the mattress underneath him.

She shrugged knowing that he probably wasn't going to be happy about what she was about to say. "I kind of brought my cat here. I mean I don't have to work since it's Sunday and I really didn't want to hang around my house all day".

"What do you mean you brought your cat with you"? He questioned hoping that he'd just misheard her.

She bit her bottom lip not surprised to hear this remark from him. After all she already knew that her cat wasn't his favorite thing in the entire world.

"I mean I brought the cat with me. I mean I just can't leave it at my house and I missed you so I wanted to come here. Don't worry about a thing I brought her littler box and her cat food with me. So it's all taken care of". She stated

"Please tell me it's not in my clothes. The last time she got in my closet all my clothes were covered with cat hair and I had to make up some lame excuse to tell Morgan". He said letting out a frustrated sigh.

She bit her bottom lip attempting to fight back a giggle as she glanced across the room to see that Ruby was in fact laying right in the middle of Reid's closet. To make things worst she was fast asleep on a shirt that had fallen off it's hanger.

She spoke up lying "No She's in her pet bed".

He nodded his head grateful to hear this. "So how's everything going"?

"Okay...I miss you". She stated surprised that she felt her cheeks flush a little.

"Yeah I miss you too". He stated already beginning to feel a little bit more at ease.

* * *

Hannah had a difficult time focusing on her work as she sat at her desk Monday. It was late really late and she should probably go home now.

But she really didn't want to go home to an empty house.

Even though all she felt like doing was going to Reid's empty house and crawling back into Reid's soft bed so she could get some real sleep.

She had been up late talking to Reid. She had probably been up way to late, but she'd felt like she really needed to talk to him.

She couldn't help it but she'd had a bad feeling when he'd left for this case. He had been out at a party with the rest of the team before they'd been called away on a case.

He'd called her of course to tell her that he was going. She had almost considered trying to talk him out of it, but what was she supposed to say?

It wasn't like she could just blurt out you can't leave because I have a bad feeling. Yeah she was pretty sure that would make her sound completely needy and insane.

After all she couldn't talk her boyfriend out of working just because she'd been having bad dreams about something possibly happening to him.

She was trying hard to believe that nothing was going to happen to him.

She stared back down at her computer attempting to pay attention to what she was supposed to be doing.

Not like it mattered anyway. She had a feeling that her job could be easily done by a trained chimp.

She looked up frowning a little as she saw a familiar blond practically running towards her.

Garcia spoke up automatically making Hannah's stomach drop. "Hannah I am so sorry. I have some really bad news".

"What? What's wrong"? Hannah questioned praying that it didn't have anything to do with Reid.

She silently began to pray that nothing had happened to him. He told her she didn't need to worry about him.

Her worst fears were answered when she heard Garcia speak up again shaking her head. "Hannah come on I have to go to Georgia and you need to come with me. Come on I'll get Gideon to call your supervisor and explain everything. It's Reid he's been kidnapped".

Hannah felt as though her knees were turning in oatmeal as she stood up somehow managing to grab her purse our from under her desk.

This couldn't be happening.


	10. Do You Love Him

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please to review. **

Chapter Ten: Do You Love Him

Hannah stared down at the purse in her lap as she picked at the red material. The purse had been the product of her very short lived hobby of sewing.

She had lost interest in sewing after a few months once she had gotten sort of decent at it. She always tended to do that when it came to hobbies.

Once she got really good at something she lost intrest in it.

The purse hadn't been very well put together considering it was just scraps of red material. She was pretty sure that it would just fall apart if she kept picking at it.

She couldn't help it though. She tended to fidget with things when she was upset.

She turned her head and glanced at her sister whom was seated on a very worn down brown sofa beside her.

She was currently inside the home of Tobias Hankel the man whom had abducted her boyfriend. The house was extremely run down and it was a mess.

She was sure that it had been a mess even before everyone had started searching though things.

She had been in this room going back and forth between sitting on this sofa and sitting at a table that looked as thought it might collapse, since Garcia and her had arrived yesterday. Her legs felt like they might fall off if she didn't move soon.

She knew that there was nothing she could do to help though. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be that helpful anyway considering she was a nervous wreck.

She had already had quite a few of what she knew were some pretty extreame anxiety attacks.

The first anxiety attack had happened when she'd found out that there was a web feed being sent of everything that was currently happening to Reid, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

They couldn't track the IP address because Hankel kept on rerouting it.

It made her feel sick to think that it was out there for everyone to see and there was no way to take it down. Once it was on the internet there was no way of getting rid of it.

She hadn't been allowed to see any of it.

Emily wouldn't let her, and to tell the truth she wasn't sure that she really could handle seeing it right now anyway.

She didn't think that she could handle seeing the one person she loved more than anything in the entire world in any type of pain.

She had been a weepy emotional wreck since she'd gotten here. She was tired, depressed, and frustrated as hell.

She wished that there was something she could do to help. Even if it was something tiny and slightly insignificant.

She just felt like she needed to do something to help him. So she could feel like she wasn't being completely useless just sitting here waiting.

The only thing everyone kept on saying was that Reid was brilliant and he would make it out of this. She was trying hard to believe that.

It wasn't easy to keep on believing that though.

He had already almost died, but he'd been revived by Hankel. Or at least that was what Emily had told her which had made her have another anxiety attack and had left her feeling even more hopeless.

Part of her was horrified that she might never see him alive again. The thought of him possibly dying frightened her. She didn't want to lose him not like this.

He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't need to die like this. He needed to die as an old man whom had simply passed away in his sleep.

She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She was pretty sure that she would completely lose her mind if she didn't have him in her life.

She tried hard to shake away those thoughts. She just needed to keep in mind that he was still alive and he would find a way to make it out of this.

She felt a few tears leak out as she thought about what may or may not be happening to him right now.

She kept on hoping that this was just all some horrible nightmare. She kept on hoping that she would wake up to find out that her boyfriend was in her bed asleep and not being abducted and tortured.

She spoke up staring over at her sister asking the same thing she'd been asking almost every single hour. "Do you think you'll find him"?

"Yeah. We're getting closer". Emily stated attempting to give Hannah a comforting look.

Hannah nodded her head praying that they were getting closer.

Emily hadn't allowed her to enter the room where everyone was currently working. Emily was trying her hardest to protect Hannah right now and Hannah was letting her.

To tell the truth Emily had always tried to protect her even when they were just kids. Emily had been the one to teach her to ride a bike, to swim, and she'd been the one to comfort her though her growing pains.

She had always been motherly to her considering their mother had been so work oriented when they were growing up.

Emily telling her these things had been the only way she had found out anything that was going on so far.

She felt her stomach tighten up as Emily spoke up barely above a whisper. "How did you start dating Reid"?

She turned her head to face her slightly shocked that this was being brought up.

They hadn't really discussed it after it had been explained that the only reason she was here was because she had been dating Reid for almost four months now.

She was slightly surprised that it was being brought up now, but better now than never she guessed.

She knew it was probably just Emily's way of attempting to distract her for a little while.

She turned to face Emily to see that she was had stopped shifting though the diaries and clutter that she'd been looking through.

"I......we just kind of started dating. We found out that we both had the same favorite book and that there was a movie being made about it. So I asked him to go see the movie with me. It just grew into something more after that". She stated feeling a lump beginning to develop in the back of her throat.

She spoke again staring back down at her purse. "We were afraid that people would get the wrong idea about us. You know since he's techniqually superior to me at work. So we just decided to keep it to ourselves. We didn't expect to keep it a secret from everyone for so long".

Emily nodded her head slowly as she spoke up again. "Are you in love with him"?

"Yes I am. I love him with all my heart and he's really amazing to me". She stated without any hesitation at all.

Emily made an attempt to give her a comforting smile before she leaned over and hugged her.

Emily pulled away from the hug looking at her younger sister not sure what she could really say at a moment like this.

She spoke up saying the first thing that popped up in her head . "You should try to get a little rest. Your going to make yourself sick if you dont' get a little sleep".

She nodded her head promising that she would try even though she knew that she couldn't sleep right now even if her life depended on it.

Emily got up from the sofa and left the room leaving Hannah completely alone.

It felt like she had been sitting there forever before pretty much everyone made their ways into the room.

Emily spoke up giving her a comforting look. "We found him".

She stood up getting ready to go before her sister spoke up. "No you have to stay here. Theres nothing you need to do".

She opened her mouth getting ready to object before she spoke up again. "I'll come get you once we have him. I promise".

She reluctantly sat back down knowing that her sister was right. There was nothing she needed to do right now.

The only thing she could do was hope that he was okay by the time they found him. She felt a few more tears make their ways down her cheeks as she thought about this.

He had to make it. He had to be okay.


	11. She Would Do Anything For Him

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review**

Chapter Eleven: She Would Do Anything For Him

Reid opened his eyes squinting them for a moment trying to get rid of the grogginess. He stared up at the white celling above him almost forgetting exactly where he was for a moment, but that moment was short lived as he heard a soft voice beside him.

He turned his head seeing a nurse standing beside his bed checking his vital signs.. She spoke up as she noticed him looking at her. "Dr. Reid good to see your awake. That girlfriend of yours must really love you".

He raised his eyebrows feeling a little confused. He cleared his throat realizing how dry his mouth was as he spoke. "How long have I been here"?

"It's about a little bit past nine am right now, and you've been fast asleep all night. The doctor thought it would be best to give you something to help you sleep....considering the ordeal you've been though".

She paused for a moment as though she wasn't sure what she should say to him. She cleared her throat speaking up. "That girls been here since you were brought in. She hasn't left this room to even eat as far as I know".

She gave him a soft smile as she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

He let out a sigh as he turned his head to see that Hannah was in fact right beside his hospital bed. She was curled up in a chair hugging her purse up close to her.

He silently debated over rather he should wake her or not, but eventually decided that he should just let her sleep.

He felt his head begin to throb as he connected his eyes back with the ceiling. His head felt like it could cave in at any given moment and his entire body ached.

He was scared. He hated to admit it mainly because it felt a little dumb. It was over now so shouldn't he feel safe.

He had dealt with enough victims at work to know the truth though. It would be a very long time before he began to feel safe again.

He closed his eyes perfectly ready to escape back into sleep until he heard her soft voice beside him. "Oh God Spencer".

He turned his head to face her only to be practically yanked up and embraced into a tight hug. She let him go as soon as she felt him flinch a little in her arms.

She spoke up giving him an apologetic look as she felt a few tears began to work their way out. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you right? I mean everything feels okay? Do you need anything? I mean do want me to get you something to drink or eat? You must be thirsty right"?

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke up. "No I'm okay. I'm a little sore, but it'll go away".

She hugged him once again making sure not to grip on him too tightly as she spoke. "I was scared Spence. I don't know what I'd do if you'd died. Everything is going to be okay now I promise".

She pressed a deep kiss to his lips fully enjoying the way he kissed her back with just as much need and want.

They only pulling back when they heard a familiar female voice coming from the doorway. "Oh........wow.... sorry. We didn't mean to walk in".

They turned to face the doorway feeling both their cheeks flush as they realized that everyone had just walked in on them kissing like their lives depended on it. Everyone meaning his entire team.

Hannah felt her cheeks turn even darker as she realized that it was her sister whom had spoken.

She turned her eyes connecting them with the floor as she realized that Morgan was standing right behind Emily.

He was opening and shutting his mouth as though he was debating rather he should say something funny to Reid about the kissing or not. He thankfully finally shut his mouth deciding that it would be best just to be quiet about it for now.

Emily finally spoke after a few moments of silence as she held up a plastic shopping bag. "I bought you some clothes Hannah. I mean I thought that you could use a change of clothes".

She nodded her head reluctant to leave Reid's side knowing that she really needed to change her clothes. She'd been wearing the same clothing for a few days now, and she was sure that she looked like hell.

Her black stockings had a run in them, her grey skirt was wrinkled, and the dark purple blouse taht she was wearing had a small coffee stain on them that she knew she'd never get out.

She was pretty sure taht she probably didn't smell very nice either at the moment mainly because she had refused to leave Reid alone long enough to even bathe.

She leaned over and kissed Reid's cheek before she made her way over to her sister taking the bag from her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as Emily spoke. "I went and got you some shampoo and some soap too, and the nurse said it was okay for you to use the shower in this room. After you change we should go down to the cafeteria. You need to eat something".

She nodded her head mumbling a thank you. She really didn't want to leave Reid's side for even a minute. She knew though that he needed to talk to his team alone.

She made her way into the small bathroom in Reid's hospital room making sure to lock the door behind her. She somehow managed to climb into the tiny hospital shower stall taking a quick shower happy to get all the grime off her body.

She finally made it out of the shower drying off with the tiny towels that the nurse had left, before she went over to the bag that Emily had given her changing her clothes.

She sighed reminding herself to pay Emily back for the clothing. It wasn't like it was anything big really.

It was just a bra, some plain cotton underware, a pair of jeans, a grey shirt, and some cheap black thong sandals. She wouldn't feel right if she didn't pay her sister back for it, since it wasn't like Emily had to buy her anything.

She came out of the bathroom noticing that JJ had just gotten through hugging Reid and she was now crying. This didn't surprise Hannah since she knew JJ blamed herself for splitting up with Reid back at the farm.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Emily. "Okay I'm ready to go downstairs. Spencer baby are you sure that your not hungry, cause I can get you something and bring it back up for you".

Reid sighed shaking his head. "I'm fine thanks. Go get something to eat okay".

She nodded reluctantly following Emily out of Reid's hospital room.

It didn't take long for the both of them to make their way down to the cafeteria and go though the line. Hannah manged to grab a turkey sandwich and some lime Jello for Reid even though he had told her that he wasn't hungry.

She grabbed herself a simple chef salad and some juice reluctantly letting her sister pay for it all.

Emily and her sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria and began to eat.

They sat in complete silence as they ate for a few moments before Hannah spoke up "Do you think that Spence is going to be okay? I mean how do you think he's going to cope with everything that's happened to him? I don't know what I'm supposed to do for him. I just want to help him the best that I can".

"Reid's brilliant.....he'll make it through this. Just be there for him. That's the best thing you can do for him right now". Emily stated not wanting to say anything more.

She knew that Hannah was worried sick over him. Emily knew that Reid meant a lot to Hannah and Hannah was going to do everything within her power to take care of him.

Hannah shook her head frowning. "I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost him. He's probably the best thing that ever happened to me".

Emily reached out and patted her hand trying her best to comfort her baby sister. Even though Hannah was twenty three Emily would alway think of her as her little baby sister.

She had always been there for Hannah and she didn't like seeing her in pain. Emily had almost always been there to comfort Hannah and to ensure her happiness.

Emily knew she and Hannah were as close as any two sisters could probably get. After all when they were kids they supported eachother by going to eachothers piano and violin recitals, and Emily had always gone to Hannah's ballet recitles when they were growing up. Mainly because their mother had been too busy to do those types of things for them.

Hannah stared down at her tray of food poking her salad with her fork. She didn't feel hungry all she wanted to do was go back to the room and be with Reid.

She wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him that everything would be allright.

She could honesty admit that Reid was the most stable person she'd ever been with. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that most of her past relationships had just been her trying to rebel against her mother in one way or another.

Every guy she'd dated before Reid had never been really all that compatible with her. Actually most of her past relationships had been pretty toxic in one way or another.

Reid was one of the very few people in her life that had done nice things for her without expecting anything in return, and she loved him for that.

She would do anything in the world for him and she was going to make sure that she was there for him through all of this.

She silently tried to convince herself that it was all going to be okay now. Even though she knew better. Things weren't going to be completely okay for a while.


	12. She Loved Him Too Much

**Disclaimer remains the same as always.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Twelve: She Loved Him Too Much

Reid let out a quiet tired sigh as he stared up at his dark bedroom ceiling. He was exhausted, but sleep was just something that wouldn't come to him right now. He knew why he couldn't sleep.

He knew it was because he knew what would happen the second he closed his eyes. As soon as he fell asleep the nightmares would start again, and he wasn't sure how many more nightmares he could take.

He had been having them for the past two weeks now. Ever since he had left the hospital in Georgia. The nightmares were always the same though he wasn't sure if they could really be called nightmares considering they were more like flashbacks.

He would always wake up from them the same way he would wake up in a cold sweat sometime screaming sometimes just throwing his arms around trying his hardest to escape from what wasn't even there.

Hannah would always hold him and try her best to soothe him after these dreams. Even though he would never tell her about them.

She had been here in his apartment with him since they had gotten back from Georgia. She hadn't left his side for even a second when he was at home.

He had gone back to work almost immediately. Though everyone had tried to talk him out of it all insisting that he take some personal time.

He couldn't though he needed something to distract him from everything that he was feeling. He had thought that work would help him escape from it all, but he'd been wrong.

His first case back had been the worst. All he could think of when he saw all those case files and all those photographs was the fact that he knew how they had felt. Before it had been so easy to separate himself from the victims mainly because he hadn't been through what they'd been though.

His next couple of cases hadn't been any better. He had snapped at Emily more than a few times which was probably the worst thing he could have possibly done.

Considering not only did he have to work with her, he also happened to be dating her little sister. He was sure that Hannah would hate him if she knew just how short tempered he had been with her sister lately.

He glanced down beside him at her to see that she was fast asleep beside him with one of her arms protectively wrapped around his waist.

He couldn't help but to wonder how she could still hold on to him like that. He was sure that she wouldn't want to hold him like that if she knew the truth.

She would probably be disgusted with him if she knew just what he had been doing to himself almost every single night for the past two weeks.

At first he had thought that he could avoid the vials of dilaudid in his messengers bag. He had thought that he could be strong and never touch them. He had truly believed that he would have the strength to destroy them in his bathroom sink the first night that he'd come home.

The temptation had been too much to resist though. All he could think about when he'd looked down at that first vial perfectly ready to smash it in the sink, was how nice it had felt just to escape from his mind for a little while.

At that moment he had done it. He had injected himself with it before making his way to the bedroom and promptly drifting off in his bed.

This had been his routine for the past two weeks. Every night before he made it to bed he would do the same thing.

He knew she had too suspect something. She wasn't dumb and she had to have noticed all the bruises and marks on his arm.

He almost jumped as he heard her soft voice beside him. "Spence. What are you doing awake? You have work tomorrow".

"Nothing......I just can't sleep. I'm fine really". He lied attempting to give her a reassuring smile and failing badly at it. Considering it came out as more of a nervous unsure half smile.

She let go of him sitting up in bed and turning on a bedside lamp before looking over at him.

She spoke as she ran her hands through her tangled hair. "Spencer tell me the truth. Talk to me please. You can't hold this in forever it's not healthy to ignore your feelings".

"There isn't anything to talk about. I'm fine really. My feelings don't need to be discussed". He stated trying hard not to be harsh. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe him.

She sighed reaching out and turning the light back off. She laid down beside him not scooting as close to him as she had been just a few minutes ago.

She spoke trying not to show how hurt she was that he couldn't open up to her like he used to do all the time. "Okay fine whatever. Just try to get some sleep okay. We both have to get up early tomorrow".

She closed her eyes not noticing the apologetic look on his face as soon as he realized just how harsh had been with her.

The old him would have been able to talk to her about anything, but he knew that he wasn't his same old self anymore.

No matter how much he wanted too he couldn't feel like his old self anymore.

* * *

Hannah had a hard time focusing on her work the next day. To say that she had been practically walking around like a zombie over the past two weeks would be a vast understatement.

Everyone noticed it and everyone seemed to just ignore it. Everybody knew about her relationship with Reid now, and everyone knew what had happened to him.

Apparently word about the kidnapping and torture in Georgia, traveled fast around Quantico.

Thankfully no one had taken the time to say anything to her about any of this. Which was good considering she was sure she would end up completely loosing her shit if anyone even came close to bringing any of it up.

She knew that things had changed between Reid and her. As much as she hated to admit it she knew the truth.

Yes she still loved him and she was sure he still loved her. He had just closed up to her. He used to be like an open book when it came to talking to her, but now he closed up like a clam when she tried to talk to him about what had happened.

She kept on trying to tell herself that he would talk to her when he felt ready, but she was finding that harder and harder to believe as time went on.

She looked up from her dazed stare at her computer screen as she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Hannah can we talk".

She looked up connecting her eyes with her sister's "Yeah sure".

Emily spoke up swallowing the lump in her throat before she spoke. "Okay come on lets go get some lunch".

They had decided to go to a diner not far from work knowing that their wouldn't be as many prying ears and eyes around as there was in the cafeteria.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Emily finally worked up the nerve to speak up. "Have you noticed anything......different about Reid lately"?

She hadn't told Hannah about how short Reid was being with her lately, and she wasn't planning on doing it.

She didn't want her sister to be upset with Reid over her.

Hannah nodded her head staring down at her salad unable to meet her sisters eyes. "Yeah I know".

"You know about what"? Emily questioned wondering if they were thinking the same thing right now.

Hannah bit her bottom lip glancing up at Emily as she spoke. "I've seen his arms and I've noticed the way he's been acting. I know about the dilaudid".

Emily sighed remembering how everyone had been told that he'd been drugged when they were at the hospital back in Georgia.

No one had thought about him actually using again though. It had never crossed anyones mind that he would use the drugs on purpose.

"Everybody knows. I mean Gideon hasn't really said anything about the drugs, but he said that he knows Reid's changed". Emily stated suddenly losing her appetite.

"I don't know what to do for him. I'm just so exhausted. He wont talk to me about it. Every time I bring it up he just basically tells me to drop it". Hannah stated softly knowing that she had been devoting every single ounce of energy she had to taking care of him.

"Maybe you should tell him that you know. I mean somebodies going to have to confront him about it eventually. He loves you so he'll probably listen to you more than he'd listen to anyone else". Emily suggested as she stared down at her lap.

Hannah sighed shaking her head as she looked up. "I don't know. What if he hates me for bringing it up"?

Emily sighed as she reached out and placed her hand on top of Hannah's trying hard to comfort her little sister. "He loves you Hannah and I know you love him too much to watch him do this to himself. He's in so much pain right now and he needs you. He could never hate you".

"I know. I'm just really scared. I'm scared for him and I'm scared for me too. I mean what he's doing to himself........he could die. I don't think I'd be able to make it if h-he died". Hannah managed to work out feeling her eyes tear up as she sniffled.

"I know". Emily said not really sure what else she could say at a moment like this.

Hannah sighed staring down at her untouched salad again. She knew that Emily was right.

She had to do something before it was too late. She loved him too much to watch him do this to himself anymore.


	13. Fighting and Mister Pickles

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review**

Chapter Thirteen: Fighting and Mister Pickles

Hannah couldn't help but to begin to wring her hands a little as she sat on the sofa in her empty silent home.

She felt her stomach ache a little bit as she stared up at the closed front door not helping but to wonder when exactly Reid would get here.

It was almost nine pm now and he still wasn't home. She had gotten a call from him right after she had gotten off work.

Reid had told her that they'd just finished up work on the case they'd been on in Louisiana, and that he would be at her place sometime late tonight so she shouldn't wait up for him.

She could admit that she felt anxious about what had to happen tonight and the longer she had to wait the worst the anxiety got.

She was extremely reluctant to bring up the whole issue of the kidnapping and the drug use tonight, but she knew that she had too confront him. The sooner she did it the better.

It wasn't healthy for either of them to keep going on like this and pretending that everything was alright, when it so obviously wasn't.

She couldn't help but to still have a tiny bit of hope that she and everyone else was wrong about what was going on with him, but she knew the truth though.

The truth was so obvious. He was using the dilaudid and trying hard to hide from what he'd been through.. She and everyone else he knew could tell just how hard he was trying to hide it all.

Everyone including her had seen just how he'd been behaving over the past few weeks. He was sluggish, and extremely restless, he rarely ate very much anymore, his pupils were small, and the mood swings had been pretty frequent.

The mood swings and all the aggression had been what surprised her the most. He could go from being perfectly calm and cooperative to jumping down everyones throat within only a few minutes.

She guessed the aggression just surprised her so much considering from the second she'd met Reid he'd been everything except aggressive.

Not to say that he would really let anyone walk over him, but he also wouldn't just be out right mean to someone for no particular reason. He had never been the fighting type.

She couldn't help but to fear that by confronting him about this that she would ruin everything between them.

She didn't want to even think about losing him over this. She refused to lose him. He meant way too much to her to let him go.

She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she saw the door knob of her front door begin to turn before it was opened to reveal an exhausted looking Reid.

He spoke up as soon as he noticed her sitting up wide awake on her sofa. He spoke up beginning to get a little anxious. "Hey I thought I said that you really didn't have to wait up for me".

She tried to give him her most cheerful smile as she spoke. "I guess I just couldn't sleep".

He nodded his head not helping but to notice that there was something more going on than just her inability to sleep.

He quickly tried to shake off this feeling as he slipped off his coat and his messengers bag before he made his way to her bathroom shutting the door behind him.

She stared at the closed bathroom door for a moment before finally coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be back out anytime soon.

She got up making her way over to his messengers bag opening it before she started to search. She was quite sure that it he had anything this is the one place he would keep it considering his bag was the one thing he constantly had with him.

She felt her stomach drop as she came across it in one of the front pockets. She pulled her hand out examining the two vials in her shaking hands.

She was about to put them back never wanting to look at them again when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hannah what are you doing"?

She turned to face him locking her eyes with his feeling her heart begin to thump a little faster as she realized that she was still visibly holding the vials in her right hand.

She stood up not really sure what else she could say. She held up her hand showing him the vials before she spoke up not turning away from him. "I know Spencer".

"You know what"? Reid stated quickly hoping that he could figure a way out of this conversation even though he knew it was useless.

He could clearly see the vials in her hand and he could tell by the look on her face that he this wasn't going to be ignored.

It was all out in the open now and he wasn't sure exactly how everything was going to turn out. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like it though.

She spoke shaking her head as she ignored his question. "I can't believe that your doing this to yourself".

"I'm really hurting right now and it helps me escape from everything that happened for a little while. I don't have to think about it when I use that". He blurted out hoping that he could make her understand.

She shook her head beginning to get upset. "That's no excuse and you know it".

Reid sighed reaching up and running his hands through his hair as he spoke trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "Well maybe I don't have a good excuse. I just needed the dilaudid it helps me".

"Your killing yourself. Your going to die if you keep on doing this". She stated feeling her hands begin to shake a little as she tried to avoid crying.

"I already died. I don't know if you've forgotten but I did die in Georgia but I was brought back by the same person that killed me. If Tobias hadn't switched into his own personality I'd be dead right now. Using those vials are the only thing that helps me forget that fact". He stated raising his voice a little beginning to let his feelings about everything that he'd been though finally show.

"How could you even think about bringing that up to me Spencer? Of course I haven't forgotten what happened to you. I think about the fact that I almost lost you every single day. I can't even close my eyes some nights because I'm afraid that the second I do you'll disappear". She shrieked throwing the vials down at her sofa knowing that it would stop her from throwing something at him.

She clinched her fists as she glared at him knowing that she had never felt so much anger directed towards someone in her entire life.

She turned away from him beginning to stomp down her hall towards her bedroom.

Reid followed her only to have the door slammed in his face and locked. He knocked on the door beginning to feel the guilt about what he'd said to her set in.

He spoke up as he knocked harder "Hannah come on darling I'm sorry. Can you please open the door and talk to me for a second".

She opened the door throwing a blanket and a pillow in his face as she spoke up. "Don't darling me. You can sleep on the couch with your vials since you love them so much".

He sighed knocking on the door as she once again slammed it right in his face. "Hannah come on you know I love you more than anything in the entire world. I'm really truthfully sorry just open the door please. We need to talk about this".

She felt the tears begin to work their way out as she rested her head against the closed door. She wanted to open it so badly right now, but she knew that she couldn't just let him in that easily.

She needed time alone to think about this whole thing.

She spoke up feeling her voice crack a little as she cried. "I love you too Spencer, but I just can't talk to you right now. I don't understand how I really feel about everything right now. Just sleep on the couch please. I need to be alone right now".

She let out a few more sobs as she heard him let out a frustrated sigh on the other side of the door and heard his footsteps walk away.

She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't hear her front door slam or anything like that.

She sunk down on the floor resting her back against the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest not helping but to cry for what seemed like forever.

She silently debated calling Emily, but she knew that she couldn't just run to her big sister every time something went wrong.

She finally pulled herself up before she made it over to her dresser opening the bottom drawer and pulling out the one thing that always seemed to comfort her.

She clutched the worn Grey teddy bear to her chest feeling childish, but she had this teddy bear since she was a child and she used to always hug it anytime she was upset over something.

Rather it be her mother announcing that they were moving to anther country once again, or her parents announcing that they were divorcing, or any other unpleasant moments she'd gone through.

She guessed it was just her form of therapy. Sure it wasn't exactly a mature one but it usually worked.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there crying but she eventually made her way to her bed and fell into a very restless sleep.

* * *

Reid stood at her closed bedroom door the next morning after a very non restful sleep as he debated exactly how he was going to get in.

He didn't exactly see her just getting up and opening the door for him if he knocked so he would have to take matters into his own hands.

He reached into his wallet pulling out the only credit card he had. It was the one he used for emergencies.

He slid it in between the crack of the door as he began to attempt to pick the lock.

It didn't take him long to get in though he had no idea what to do once he walked though the bedroom door.

He made his way over to the bed staring down at her sleeping form seriously debating climbing into bed beside her.

He was pretty sure that she would shove him out though and he knew he deserved it.

He had really royally screwed up the night before and now he had no idea how he was going to fix things.

He had thought about leaving last night and going to his own apartment. He knew that his leaving wouldn't make anything better though.

He stood still staring at her noticing her change in appearance.

The usual healthy glow that Hannah's complexion always seemed to have had faded right out of her. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept well in a while and she clearly had been crying since she had mascara stains down her cheeks. Her hair was a big tangled mess and she hadn't bothered to change out of her work clothes.

He couldn't help but to let out an amused smile despite his current mood as he noticed that she was clutching a worn looking teddy bear that looked as though it had been patched up a few times. Not to mention the fact that it had unmatching buttons for eyes.

Hannah opened her eyes getting the feeling that someone was staring at her. She sat up in bed as she saw him.

She frowned still feeling a little bit of resentment about the night before as she opened her mouth fully ready to ask him exactly how he'd gotten in since she'd locked the door.

He held up his credit card knowing what she was about to ask. "I had to pick the lock. I didn't think you would open the door if I just knocked".

"You would have probably been right". She snapped not helping but to sound a little harsh.

He sighed speaking up trying his best to show her just how bad he felt. "I know I'm sorry. I know that I don't really deserve your forgiveness, but I just want to explain".

She nodded her head letting him continue before he spoke hesitantly sitting on the bed beside her thankful that she didn't shove him off. "I have a problem and I know I need help. I never really thought about how using would effect anyone especially you. I just wanted to escape from my mind for a little while".

She spoke up feeling her throat tighten up. "Will you stop using and get some help, if not for me at least for yourself"?

"Yes I'll do my best to stop. It's not going to be easy though and I need you to promise me something". He stated feeling his palms begin to sweat.

"Anything. I'll do anything for you and you know it". She said surprised just how easy it was for her to do anything for him.

"Promise that you'll stay with me though the withdrawal and that you wont take me to a hospital. I just don't want all those doctors and nurses looking at me and judging me. I want to go though it with someone who I know wont judge me". He said feeling his stomach churn a little.

She nodded her head with out any hesitation as she reached out and touched his cheek. "Okay I'll do it. We're going to be okay right"?

He nodded his head as he hesitantly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I don't know but I know we'll try our best to stay together".

She nodded her head letting him kiss her again and move over on top of her. Even though he was a bit clumsy about getting them under the blankets considering he refused to move his lips away from hers. She kissed him back a little harder before she let her lips wonder over to his neck knowing fully well what was about to happen.

-------------------

They laid facing each other afterwards with their arms wrapped around each other under the tangled sheets.

Reid finally spoke up as he remembered the teddy bear that had been tossed aside during their making up. "Do you sleep with a teddy bear when I'm not here"?

"It's not just any teddy bear his names mister pickles, and sometimes I get him out when I'm upset over something". She stated shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Mister pickles"? He questioned trying hard not to laugh.

She rolled her eyes gently slapping his chest. "I was five when I named him okay. Besides you really shouldn't be making fun of me when you just made up with me and got yourself back in my good graces".

He nodded his head bitting his bottom lip still trying to avoid laughing. He smiled at her running his hand up and down her back not helping but to realize this was the happiest he'd felt in a while.

They laid there for a few moments before Reid finally fell asleep hoping that he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight though he knew that the nightmares would probably come.

She reached out pressing her hand against his face as she pushed his messy hair back.

She had a feeling that road ahead of them was going to be a tough one very bumpy one. She just hoped they were strong enough to handle it together.


	14. An Apology and Family Talk

**Disclaimer remains the same as always.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Fourteen: An Apology and Family Talk

Reid let out a frustrated huff as he shoved the pile of blankets that he was currently practically buried under, off of him.

He let out a sigh as he reached up wiping the cool sheet of sweat that had broken out across his forehead. He finally managed to sit up whilst debating rather he should get up and go find Hannah or not.

She had been staying with him in his apartment for the past two days now. Two days that had been entirely miserable and exhausting.

Those first two days had been the worst. He couldn't sleep, his entire body ached, he vomited every time he tried to eat, he had gone back and forth from being freezing cold to being unbelievably hot, and his muscles trembled and spasmed so much it was almost unbearable.

Hannah had been right beside him though out the whole thing, though she had come close to taking him to the hospital a few times.

She had promised him that she wouldn't take him to the hospital though and she was doing all she could to keep that promise.

She was doing her best to keep all of her promises to him. Though she had to admit it was proving to be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

Withdrawal was more terrible than anything he could have imagined. Today was better than yesterday though and he had his hopes that tomorrow would be even better. He was just doing the best he could and trying to take everything one day at a time.

He knew that the temptation would always be around waiting to drag him back right to where he started. He only hoped that he could avoid that temptation.

He felt his stomach churn and drop a bit as Hannah walked into the room carrying a plate of food that was obviously for him.

She spoke up attempting to give him a cheerful smile despite the current situation. "So do you want to try eating something"?

"It depends on what it is". He said as he felt his stomach drop once again.

"It's just a plain turkey sandwich on white bread. I didn't put mayo or mustard or anything like that on it because I was afraid that it would upset your stomach even more". She said holding out the plate for him.

He took it from her mumbling a thank you. He took a bite out of it thankful that it didn't make him feel any worse.

She took a seat at the foot of the bed not saying anything to him mainly because she wasn't quite sure what she could or should say.

They would be lying if they said that things weren't a little strained between them at the moment. Even though they had made up things were still a little awkward.

Reid already knew that Hannah felt betrayed by him mainly because of the dilaudid, and it would probably take a while for him to truly earn back her complete trust.

He was willing to do everything in his power to earn back that trust though because she was important to him and the last thing he had ever wanted to do was let her down.

He had already taken the first couple of steps towards earning back that trust. Getting clean was the first step of course and then the second step had been destroying the vials with her.

The vials had been smashed by him in the bathroom sink with a hammer and he had done so thankfully without cutting himself with the glass. He had done his best to throw away all the glass though it hadn't been easy.

"So how's everything feeling"? Hannah asked staring over at him.

He let out a sigh as he spoke. "Better I'm still kind of shakey though and I keep on going back and forth between being hot and being cold".

She nodded as she stared down at his shaking hands. "That should go away in a few days. At least you still have four more day until we have to go back to work".

Reid nodded his head grateful that Gideon had given him some time off and had somehow managed to talk Hannah's supervisor into giving her some time off as well.

He had no idea how Gideon had done this and to tell the truth he prefered not to know.

He already knew that everyone knew about his problems and this fact embarassed him. He still couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty about everything that had happened. He couldn't help but to feel as though he'd let everyone down.

Hannah had done her best to reasure him when he'd brought these feelings up.

She had done her best to convince him that even if he was a genius he was still a human being and he was able to get addicted to things just like every other person in the world.

"I want to apologize to your sister when I go back to work". Reid stated as he took his final bite of the sandwich.

Hannah widened her eyes a little surprised to hear this. She spoke up as she climbed into bed beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why what have you done to her"?

"I've just been a little bit short tempered with her lately and I don't want her to have some kind of grudge against me. She's your family and I want us to get along. I think I know why I was so angry with her though. I mean she was the only one that really called me out on my crap". He stated feeling a lump begin to develop in his throat.

"I'm sure she doesn't hold any kind of grudge against you or anything like that. I kind of think that whole calling people out thing kind of runs in the family. I think we get it from our mother". Hannah stated as she lifted up her head up from his shoulder. She gave him her best smile trying to reassure him as much as she possibly could.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Hannah spoke up again. "Speaking of family. I want you to meet mine........I mean when your feeling ready and doing a little bit better. I'm not going to rush you into it our anything like that".

Reid felt his palms begin to sweat as he heard this. The idea of meeting Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss completely and totally horrified him.

He had heard a few horror stories about her from Emily. To tell the truth he was kind of scared of the women.

"Well what do I call your mom when I meet her? I mean do I call her Ambassador, or Ms. Prentiss, or what"? He questioned feeling his heart begin to beat a little bit harder than normal.

Hannah couldn't help but to snicker a little amused by his reaction. "Well the first time you meet her just call her Ambassador Prentiss, and then after that just call her Ms Prentiss. You'll probably be able to tell which she likes best by her reaction. Just don't freak out I swear the women can smell fear".

He widened his eyes not feeling any better after her answer. "What are you serious"?

"Yeah sadly I am. Just don't stress about it okay. Trust me I'm just as freaked out about my parents as you are. I just hope they don't scare you away. I mean you'll probably have to meet my dad at a different time since he won't even be in the same room with my mother. He's the one you really have to worry about. He'll probably tell you the same thing he always tells every boyfriend Emily and I have ever brought home".

"What does he tell them"? He asked feeling his stomach begin to ache fearing what she may or may not say.

She sighed shaking her head. "Oh he just says break my daughters heart and I'll break your legs or something like that. Don't let him scare you though. He doesn't mean any of it. Just don't worry about any of it. Emily and I'll be there with you the entire time".

He nodded his head feeling his stomach drop a little. He had a feeling he'd rather deal with the withdrawal than the ordeal of meeting her parents.

* * *

Reid felt a little lightheaded as he entered the Bullpen of the BAU the following week. He let his eyes scan the busy bullpen until he spotted Emily sitting at her desk.

She widened her eyes as she saw him coming towards her. She spoke up as he finally reached her desk. "Hi your back..........So how's everything been going"?

He felt his stomach churn a little knowing that everyone he worked with knew exactly why he'd had time off.

"It's been okay.......I just wanted to uh. Well let me just say that this isn't easy for me to have to say this, but I'm really sorry about before. I mean about the way I've been acting towards you". He stated as he made his way across from her and sat at his desk.

Emily nodded her head a bit surprised that Reid was bothering to apologize to her for his behavior. She was almost tempted to ask if Hannah had forced him to do this.

She spoke up attempting to give him a comforting smile. "It's okay Reid. I forgive you for everything. It's in the past now. I mean just keep on keeping my sister happy and that'll be the best way you can make it up to me".

He nodded feeling his cheeks flush a little bit as he realized that Morgan had heard that comment and he was now grinning widely at him.

He thanked the powers that be when Morgan didn't say a word about Hannah and him, though he knew that Morgan probably wouldn't fail to say anything about his love life in the future.

"Okay I'll do that then........Uh by the way Hannah wants me to meet your parents. How do you think that's going to go for me? Do you think they'll like me"? He asked feeling a little awkward asking Emily about this in the middle of the bullpen where everyone could hear them.

She paled a little as she heard this. "Well lets just say my mother is a bit.......well lets just say she's kind of judgmental so theres no telling what she may or may not think about you. My dad's the one you have to worry about though. I remember he used to tell all of Hannah and my boyfriends that if they broke our hearts he'd break their legs".

"I uh.........yeah I kind of heard about that from Hannah. He's never broken anyones legs before right"? Reid asked feeling his face flush a little.

Emily smirked shaking her head. "Not as I'm aware, but I wouldn't test him on it".

Reid let out a little internal groan as he heard this. He silently prayed he could survive the Prentiss family.


	15. A Late Night Reading Session

**Disclaimer remains the same. I don't own Great Exceptions either. I am not Charles Dickens.**

**Do Review.**

Chapter Fifteen: A Late Night Reading Session

Hannah peeled her tired eyes open as she heard the all too familiar sound of whimpering. She reached out blindly towards the bedside table before she finally managed to locate a lamp.

She switched the light on brighting up the dark room before she rolled over spotting him. She hesitantly reached out pressing her hand to Reid's cheek as she heard him let out a pained noise.

She could distinctively hear him talking in his sleep and it wasn't too hard for her to understand him whispering. "No please no. I don't want it. No".

She came to the conclusion that enough was enough as she reached out laying her hand on his shoulder. She shook him as gently as she possibly could making his eyes fly open.

He laid there for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the bright room before he finally came to the realization that he was safe at home and not in some dark cabin in Georgia.

He gave her an apologetic look before he spoke making his dry throat click a bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you".

"Do you want to talk about it? It sounded pretty bad tonight". She asked ignoring his apology as she finally removed her hand from his shoulder.

"No.....I mean I'm fine really". He whispered still feeling a little guilty over waking her up.

She raised her eyebrows a bit not sure if she believed that he was fine. Judging by the way his hands were shaking he was anything but fine. She did her best to ignore it though as she gave him a tired smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They laid there for a few moments before she spoke up noticing that he still seemed a little uneasy. "Do you need me to go get the book"?

"Yes. That is if you don't mind doing it". He stated feeling his cheeks flush a little as he gave her an unsure smile.

She shook her head noticing his embarrassed look. "Spence of course I don't mind. I love you and I know it relaxes you. Hold on I'll go get it".

She slipped out of his bed before she exited the room and made her way though his dark hallway thankfully with out tripping over anything. She entered his office searching the shelf above his desk though his many books before she finally located it.

She made her way back to his bedroom crawling back into bed before she spoke. "So you did want Great Expectations right? Do you want me to just start where we left off or what"?

He nodded his head not giving a verbal response as he attempted to get comfortable beside her. He couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed about this whole situation.

Reading was something that his mother used to do for him all the time and the more adult part of his brain was trying to convince him that he shouldn't still enjoy this so much as an almost twenty six year old .

It did comfort him though and Hannah didn't seem to have a problem reading to him so he let her. He would and had done the same for her. He had read to her a couple of times before one when she was sick with the flu and then another time when she had gone though a really crummy day at work.

He felt the automatic feeling of comfort wash over his body as he heard her read in a soft relaxing voice. "As we came out of the prison though the lodge, I found that the great importance of my guardian was appropriated by the turnkeys, no less than by those whom they held in charge"......

After a few chapters it didn't take long for his eyes to grow heavy and for him to fall into a more peaceful and hopefully nightmare free sleep.

She closed the book once she noticed he was fast asleep. She laid it on the bedside table knowing that she would probably need it once again tomorrow night.

This had been their routine over the past few weeks. He woke up from nightmares and she read one of his favorite books until he fell back asleep.

She knew that even if he was clean and sober he still had a long way to go. He was suffering from a serious case of post traumatic stress disorder and he needed help.

She was afraid to suggest therapy though. She worried that even the mention of therapy she would upset him if she brought the idea up.

He was actually a little freaked out by psychology never mind the fact that he had a degree in that very subject. She guessed it was just because of his mother's history and his fear of eventually developing a mental illness.

He had only shared these fears with her a few times and she always tried to comfort him the best she could.

She was just trying hard to convince herself that he would get help when he decided that he needed it.

She reached out shutting of the lamp as she laid down hoping that she could get a few decent hours of sleep.

* * *

Hannah took a tiny sip from her glass of tea as she sat across the table from her sister. She could admit that she had been a little unwilling to leave Reid alone and come have lunch with Emily.

Hannah didn't trust him and she felt horrible to admit it. She really truly loved him and she should trust him with her life, but she was too busy worrying that he would relapse and fall back into his old patterns.

She was trying hard to believe that he was strong enough to stay clean, but the more suspicious part of her had it's doubts.

After all he may be a genius but he was still an addict. He had promised her that he would try to join an narcotics anonymous meeting as soon as he felt comfortable enough to do it, and she was hoping that he would stick to that promise.

She looked up from her plate as the waitress brought over another iced tea. She thanked her blushing a little since her mouth was full of a bite of club sandwich and a chip.

She managed to swallow her food as she heard Emily finally speak up. "So how is he"?

"Better. He's going to meet mother and dad".

Emily nodded her head remembering her awkward conversation with Reid just a week earlier. "Yeah he said something about that".

Hannah nodded her head knowing that he was extremely nervous about meeting her mother and father. He wanted to do it though and she just hoped that the whole very dysfunctional Prentiss family wouldn't freak him out too much.

"He said something the other day about you two moving in together". Emily stated glancing up at her younger sister.

She could admit that she was still getting used to the whole idea of her baby sister and Reid as a couple. The thought of them together was still a little bit odd to her but she was trying her best to support them.

Hannah nodded her head knowing that this was a decision that they had made last week. She wasn't that surprised that Reid had said something about this to her sister.

She knew that getting Emily's approval was important to him since he knew that her sister was an important fixture in Hannah's life.

"Yeah we're probably going to get an apartment together. We're probably going to start looking next weekend. We decided that would probably be cheaper than a rental house or just buying a house. I mean we may get our own house someday, but an apartment will work for now. I guess it's a good thing I mean I've always heard that couples should live together before they ever get married". She stated rather quickly feeling her cheeks flush as she realized that she was rambling.

She felt her cheeks get even darker as she heard Emily speak. "Your getting married"?

She shook her head quickly correcting her sister. "No he hasn't even talked about marriage yet. I'm pretty certain he wont propose any time too soon. Besides even with both of our salaries combined we probably wouldn't even have the money to have a nice wedding or start a family or anything like that just yet. I'm not completely tossing the idea out the window just yet though".

Emily tried her hardest not to let out a sigh of relief as she heard this. Yes she really did approve of Reid being with her sister.

She was still getting over the shock of their relationship though so she was pretty sure she couldn't handle the shock of a marriage proposal just yet.

Emily couldn't help but to hope that it would happen some day though. If she was going to have to put up with anybody as a brother in law she would probably prefer Reid over anyone else.


	16. An Idiotic Question and Some Cheering Up

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Sixteen: An Idiotic Question and Some Cheering Up

Hannah did her best to stifle the yawn that was threatening to work its way out of her mouth. Her long late nights sitting up with Reid were finally beginning to really effect her.

She blinked a few times hoping that she could wake up before her lunch hour ended. She was seriously beginning to fear that she just might fall flat face asleep right into her sandwich and fruit salad at any given moment.

She glanced up from her food as she heard a soft female voice. "Is this seat taken"?

She stared at the owner of the voice seeing an unusually tall plain looking young women with dark hair. She quickly realized that the women sat only a few desks away from her own, though she had never talked to her before.

To tell the truth she never really talked to that many of her coworkers. It wasn't that she wasn't friendly. It was just that she thought that people should focus more on their work instead of worrying about socializing with their colleagues.

"No sit down". She finally blurted out realizing that she had been silently staring at her and had probably been freaking her out.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before the women finally spoke. "So your Hannah Prentiss right? We've never talked before but I'm Jodie Tellermen. I work a few desks away from yours".

Hannah did her best to smile politely even though all she wanted to do was eat her lunch in peace. The sooner she ate the sooner she could go back to work and the sooner she worked the sooner she could go back to Reid's apartment and sleep.

Jodie spoke up again as she realized that Hannah wasn't going to give her a response. "So I hope I'm not prying, but is it true that your dating Dr. Reid"?

Hannah stared blankly at her wondering how rather she was dating Reid or not was any of this womens business.

Though she had quickly found out that in the months after Reid had her relationship had come out into the surface, that gossip around the BAU about them was a popular activity.

"Yes I am". She said still feeling a little awkward about the question.

"So uh I don't really mean to be rude but a lot of people in the office have been wondering if..... your like seriously dating him or is it just some kind of thing your doing to help you get a promotion? I mean cause theres an open position for a new secretary up on the sixth floor. A lot of people want that job and they've just been saying that your with Dr. Reid since he works up on the sixth floor and knows people". The girl stated very quickly.

Hannah did her best to ignore the urge to hit this Jodie girl right over the head for asking her a question that idiotic.

She was quickly getting the feeling that Jodie had been put up to this by some of the more catty girls on her floor. Jodie actually looked completely horrified waiting to see what Hannah's reaction would be. This girl defiantly wasn't the type of girl that was ballsy enough to ask a question like that.

Hannah did her best to unclench her fist that she was currently hiding under the round cafeteria table below them.

She let out an annoyed huff as she stood up from the table and walked away without a single word. She threw away her food containers not helping but to pray that the day came to a quick end.

* * *

Reid felt his cheeks flush a little as he heard Morgan's amused voice behind him. "So I see you've got a new picture".

Reid nodded his head towards the small picture of Hannah and him that had just recently taken up residence on his desk. It was just a picture of them sitting at a booth cuddled up against eachother with a smile on both their faces. "Yeah we took that a few weeks ago. It was our anniversary. Hannah bought a new camera and she wanted to try it out".

"So how long have you two been together"? Morgan asked not helping but to feel a bit curious about Hannah.

If anyone had told him just a year ago that Dr. Reid would be able to pull of dating a team member's little sister behind everyones backs, he would have probably laughed right in their face.

"Six months. We didn't do anything really that special we just went out of Indian food. It was the same Indian food place she took me too on our second date".

Emily raised her eyebrows a little surprised that Reid liked Indian food, considering what she'd seen from him at work she had guessed that he was a picky eater.

She couldn't help but to get the feeling that the Indian food had been her sister's idea since Hannah was a bit more of a risk taker when it came to trying new things.

"So I was thinking that we should all get together Friday night. You know go out for dinner and have a nice relaxing night away from this place. You should bring Hannah along Reid. I know we all want to get to know her as your girlfriend instead of just as Emily's sister". Morgan stated as he took a seat at his own desk taking a sip of coffee in the process.

Reid felt his stomach churn a little. He knew that everyone probably had a lot of questions for the both of them. "I don't know I'd have to ask her if she would want to go".

"I'm sure she'd like to go Reid". Emily stated doing her best to give him a comforting smile.

He nodded his head hoping that she was right about that. Hannah had just been so tired lately. He felt guilty about this considering she had been staying up with him almost every night and she was pouring all her energy into helping him with his nightmares and the fight to maintain his sobriety.

He let out a sigh trying to ignore his guilt. He'd already made a promise to himself that he would make it all up to her. Somehow he'd make it all up to her.

* * *

Reid let out a tired sigh as he walked into his dimmed living room and shut his front door behind him. He quickly dropped off his bag on the table beside the front door regretting working so late.

All he wanted to do was collapse into bed with Hannah and not get up until she drug him out of bed tomorrow for work.

He blindly reached out turning on the lights only to see that Hannah was curled up on his sofa fast asleep in her pajamas which consisted of a pair of blue cotton sleep pants and a white cotton spaghetti strap top.

He smiled softly seeing that his turning on the lights hadn't even made her stir. He walked as quietly as he could back to his bedroom taking his gun out of his holster and securely locking it up in it's lock box.

He made his way around all the boxes that they'd packed up so far as he made his way back to the living room. They had been working like their lives depended on it to pack up the things at both of their apartments so they could move into their tiny new found two bedroom house next week.

The new house was much nicer than the apartments that they'd been living in though it was more expensive than their aparments. It was in a new housing devlopment that was still being finished and it was in a good area. They would be allowed to keep Hannah's cat and they would even be allowed to paint the walls since it would be theirs.

This was something that Hannah had seemed extreamly excited about and she was already talking about how they were going to decorate the place and which paint samples he liked the best.

He attempted to make it over to the couch trying to keep quiet, but failed as he bumped into the coffee table causing a heavy hardback book that had been sitting on the edge of the table to fall on the hard wood floor.

Hannah shot up on the couch letting out a sigh of relief as she saw that it was only Reid. He gave her a soft apologetic smile as she looked up at him. "Sorry I was trying to keep quiet. I was hoping that I could lift you up and carry you to the bedroom without waking you".

She stood up giving him a soft kiss as she took his hand and silently lead them to his bedroom. She climbed into bed as she watched him change into his pajamas.

Reid didn't miss the look on her face as she watched him. Yes it was a tired look for obvious reasons, but there was something else there. Sadness maybe.

He spoke up as he climbed into bed beside her. "What's wrong"?

She shook her head trying to pretend that everything was just fine. "Nothing".

"Hannah I'd hate to break it to you but your a really bad liar. Come on what is it? Is it something I've done"? He stated beginning to fear that he'd done something that had upset her.

She shook her head as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "No baby it's nothing you've done. It's just something that happened today. It's stupid really I don't know why I even let it get to me".

"Let what get to you"?

She let out a sigh as she spoke. "At lunch today this girl from my office asked me if I was only with you because I wanted that secretary job upstairs. I don't have any idea were people are getting these kind of ideas about us. I mean if anyone took the time to talk to me they'd know that I really do love you and that I don't care about getting a stupid promotion".

He sighed wishing that the rumors would just stop already. Surely there must be something more interesting going on at the BAU than his relationship.

"I love you too. Just don't worry about any of it okay. I know that's easier said than done, but just don't listen to them". He stated as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

He sighed seeing that she still looked really down. He spoke up laughing a little hoping that he could cheer her up by joking with her "Besides if anyone knew anything they would know that I'm just with you because of your cooking and your lovely ability to hog the covers".

She rolled her eyes smiling a little as she noticed his attempt at teasing her. "Well that's okay. I'm only with you because of your vast collection of sweater vests and your ability to remember every single quote from every star trek episode you've ever seen".

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he spoke. "I happen to not own as many sweater vests as I used to. So do you want me to get Garcia to send some of the people in your office a really nasty computer virus or something".

"As tempting as that is I think I'll pass". She said as she leaned over and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

He returned the kiss as she pulled him closer to her. He managed to reach over and turn the lamp beside their bed off without pulling away from the kissing.

He couldn't help but to smile a little into the kiss as he felt her run her hands up his cotton sleep shirt caressing his back a little as he moved practically on top of her. He had the feeling that he had succeeded in cheering her up.


	17. The Starter Home and Seeking Some Help

**Disclaimer Remains the same**

**Do review please**

Chapter Seventeen: The Starter Home and Seeking Some Help

Hannah let out a tired huff as she managed to yank a taped up cardboard box over the threshold though the tiny entry way and into the living room.

She reached up pushing her bangs back away from her sweaty forehead and making a mental note to pull her hair back the next time she had to move heavy boxes into a stuffy house in the heat of the afternoon.

She only hoped that along with the heat and the way she was exhausting herself that she wouldn't have to resort to using her inhaler.

She had always had horrible asthma and it always got worst when she over exhausted herself like this. It didn't help that Spring was beginning and her allergies always started in the spring and they always affected her asthma.

She looked up at Reid seeing that he was struggling to carry his own heavy cardboard box at the moment.

She couldn't help but to wonder if maybe they should have tried to carry these boxes together one at a time instead of carrying them each seprately.

She finally spoke up as he plopped the box down onto the light green carpeted floor below them. "What's in these boxes anyway? It feels like we packed a brick collection or something"

"Well eh bricks are a pretty close assumption. It's actually all four of my sets of encyclopedias". Reid stated smiling sheepishly as he looked down at the cardboard box.

She raised her eyebrows almost tempted to ask him why he needed more than one set of encyclopedias, but she decided that she probably didn't want to know at the moment.

Reid couldn't help but to frown as he glanced behind her seeing the bare slightly yellowing walls.

Whomever had owned this house before them had obviously been a heavy smoker and not a very good housekeeper, considering the walls and floors all seemed to be a bit grimy and yellowed in places and he got a whiff of lingering cigarette smoke every once in a while.

He was just hoping that they hadn't bit off more than they could chew when they'd bought this house.

He had a feeling that this house was going to seriously need some intense cleansing, but he guessed he didn't really have the right to complain that much seeing that this house was in their price range at the moment.

At least the house had heat and airconditioning and it was in a pretty convenient area. It was close to a shopping center with a grocery store and a health clinic. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't located very far from Emily's loft apartment.

The houseing development was brand new and it was pretty nice even though techniqually there was still houses being bulit in the neighborhood around them and there were still a few houses next door that were still up for sale at the moment.

The house that they'd settled on getting just happened to have a little bit of wear and tear left over from the previous owner. The previous owner had only lived there for a few months but he'd really done some damage to the place.

He was pretty sure that the previous owners damage was the reason that they'd gotten the house for such a good price.

Hannah looked behind her spotting what he was staring at. "It's not that bad. Some fresh paint and a bit of cleaning solution should fix it all up. I know it's not as nice as some of the other places that the real estate agent showed us, but it's a good starter home and it was a pretty good deal for a two bedroom house with a decent sized basement. Look at it this way at least Ruby likes it".

He rolled his eyes glacing over at her cat whom was currently fast asleep in the middle of the room curled up on the sofa. He had been worried that the cat would run off if they left the door open, but he guessed he was wrong considering all the cat had done was sleep since they let her out of her kennel and filled up her food bowl.

He knew that she was right. The house probably would have to work for now. It really was the perfect size for a starter home.

It was a little Grey brick one story house with the obvious living room kitchen and dining room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms(even though both the bathrooms were about the size of a very tiny walk in closet). It had a nice basement with a washer in dryer and the backyard and front yard both looked as though they'd be easy to maintain.

Hannah managed to catch her breath and fight off an impending asthma attack long enough to walk into the little kitchen as she glanced at the walls and the pale bare marble counters.

The tile floor was a shiny crisp looking sandy color but the walls were a dull off white.

She spoke up as she noticed that Reid had followed her. "We'll probably have to paint the walls in here, but at least we wont have to replace the tile or the counter tops. I mean it at least the kitchen has new fixtures. I didn't really realize how crowded this would look after we got all our furniture in here but I guess we can just try to think of this house as cozy instead of crowded".

He nodded knowing that the house looked a little crowded thanks to all the unpacked boxes and furniture. "I don't know if cozy would be the correct description for this but maybe we can make it work. Painting the kitchen walls something like a light blue or maybe some kind of an olive green color would work. We'll probably have to look really hard find a paint color to match the green carpeting in the living room though".

"Yeah that sounds good. I guess we've got plenty of time though and Emily is supposed to help me look at some paint samples sometime tomorrow. We'll probably go grocery shopping too so we dont have to live on take out any longer".

He nodded knowing that they would both be busy tomorrow seeing that they'd had to move out a bit sooner than they were planing since his landlord decided that he was going to go ahead and rent out the apartment and Hannah had already moved out of her apartment.

They were just lucky that they had a place to go since they had already purchased the house and signed all the paperwork.

They had been moving in all day yesterday and almost all day today and there was still tons of things left for them to do. They had to paint before they did any serious unpacking and they still had to go grocery shopping since they really couldn't live of Chinese take out and pizza forever.

He was pretty sure that they were going to have to do quite a bit of organizing and they would probably have to get some storage containers that they could store in the basement for all the useless junk that neither of them used but couldn't bare to part with.

At least they could use the spare bedroom as an office so his computer and her laptop wouldn't be sitting out in the living room or the dining room.

Hannah shook her head sighing a bit. "I just hope we can get this all done before my Mother comes over here cause I really don't want to put up with her crap right now".

Reid tried to stop the anxious look that was beginning to develop on his face as she mentioned the much dreaded dinner with her mother.

Her mother would be coming to their house for a dinner in just two short weeks. She had basically invited herself over to see their new house and Hannah already knew better than to say no.

She would never hear the end of it if she told her no. So it was much easier to just suffer through the dinner than to complain.

At least Reid and she wouldn't be all alone with her mother, since Hannah was insisting that Emily come as well after all she was Emily's mother too so Emily should have to put up with it as well.

She knew the dinner wasn't going to be pleasant for anyone involved and she just hoped that they could manage to pull it all off with out too much trouble and criticism.

Some of the color began to drain from his face as Hannah spoke up. "We better start getting ready. We have to be there in less than an hour".

"What go where"? He asked though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she headed back toward their half unpacked bedroom. "Out to see your coworkers of course".

"Do we have to go"? He said rather quickly as he followed her.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out a clean pair of jeans from a dresser drawer. "Of course we do. They invited us and we said we would go. Look at it this way we may be able to guilt somebody into coming over here to help us sort though all this stuff and paint".

He sighed knowing that she was right they just couldn't back out of it and they really could use help with all of this. He was still tempted to insist that they just make up an excuse and stay home though.

* * *

It took longer than it probably should have to make it over to the bar, but it was Friday night and Friday night meant loads of traffic and busy parking lots everywhere.

Reid felt his cheeks flush a little as they entered the bar spotting everyone. The bar scene had never really been his thing. In his personal opinion most bars were too loud, either too hot or too cold, and full of too many tipsy people for his liking.

If it was up to him they would have all just gone out to a nice quiet dinner away from the noise of glasses clinking, music blaring, and loud voices.

His cheeks got even darker as he noticed that Morgan seemed to look amused by the fact that Hannah practically dragged him over to the table much against his will.

He was still trying to figure out a way to talk her into going back home.

Hannah wasn't surprised to be embraced into a tight hug as she approached her sister.

Emily spoke up as she released Hannah from the hug. "It's about time. We were all beginning to think that you two had gotten lost or something".

"Yeah sorry we got a bit caught up with things". Hannah said as she took a seat.

"With moving. We got caught up with all of the unpacking and you know Friday night traffic". Reid made sure to blurt out as he noticed that Morgan was about to open his mouth and add on some embarrassing statement about what exactly they had gotten caught up with.

Morgan let out a little snicker not helping but to notice how quickly Reid had tried to clear Hannah's statement up.

Garcia was quick to speak up stopping Morgan from saying anything to embarrass Reid any further. "So do you two need help with the unpacking".

"No not really. It's just the painting. I mean we're going to have to paint the walls in practically every room in the house". Reid stated thankful for Garcia's ability to change the subject.

"Yeah tons of painting. Theres no color anywhere in the house and it's looking way too dull right now". Hannah added on as she thought about exactly how much painting would have to be done.

There was the kitchen and the living room of course, then there were both of the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and well pretty much every other room in the house would have to have at least one coat of paint to cover up the dull walls.

"Don't' worry. We'll figure it all out tomorrow". Emily stated noticing the overwhelmed look on her sisters face.

Hannah gave her sister a soft smile hoping that she was right about that. She just hoped that the next couple of weeks of settling in and pleasing her mother wouldn't be way too much for Reid and her.


	18. Dinner With Mother

**Disclaimer Remains the same.**

**Please do review if you please and enjoy.**

Chapter Eighteen: Dinner With Mother

Reid frowned down at his untied tie as he entered the kitchen. He looked up connecting his eyes with the back of Hannah's head as he spoke. "Does this look okay"?

Hannah turned away from the cluttered cabinet connecting her eyes with his before answering his question. "Yeah it looks really good. I don't think I've seen that tie before".

Reid felt his cheeks darken a little as he looked down at the navy blue and gold striped tie around his neck. "Yeah It's new".

"So you just bought a new tie to wear when you meet my mother"? Hannah asked trying hard to keep the amusement out of her voice as she walked over to him managing to tie his tie for him.

Reid nodded his head trying not to blush as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes. I just wanted to look nice. I mean you look nice........different but really nice".

She smirked kissing him on the cheek as she spoke up pretending to be offended by the different comment. "What I don't look pretty"?

"Yeah you do. I mean you look beautiful". He said quickly trying to clear up exactly what he meant by different.

She nodded her head knowing that she probably did look a bit different at the moment, but she really couldn't help it. She always had to change up her look when her mother was around.

She was actually usually more laid back about her style. Yes she did wear really nice dresses and skirts and things like that, but she never really stressed over what exactly she was wearing.

Sometimes when she was at home all alone she would even wear one of Reid's old hardly ever worn t shirts with a pair of jeans.

She even slept in the shirts at times. Not that it really bothered him since he never really wore them. She actually kind of got the feeling that he liked seeing her in them.

Hannah could admit that she usually didn't really bother doing all that much to her hair. For the most part she just straightened it and left it down or pulled it up into a messy up do. When her mother was around she always had to put a lot of effort into pulling it back and applying all kinds of sprays and creams to stop her hair from getting frizzy.

She knew that she would probably be a lot more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t shirt, but she was unfortunately being forced to wear a dark red knee length dress and a pearl necklace that her mother had given her three years ago.

She really wasn't the type to wear expensive jewelry mainly because she was sure that she would lose it or even worse have it stolen from her.

"I just got off the phone with my sister. She should be here in a few minutes with the bottle of red wine since my mother won't drink anything but red wine". Hannah stated as she finally moved away from his grasp.

He nodded his head knowing that the only alcoholic beverages Hannah ever drank were the occasional glass of white wine, gin and tonic but only when she was upset and needed to get drunk fast, and margaritas when she just wanted to have a good time.

Hannah spoke up again as she made her way back over to the counter top. "Spence I need you to get the really nice wine glasses down".

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way over to the other side of the kitchen and pulling down what he guessed would be the _nice _wine glasses from an upper cabinet.

He was beginning to get the feeling that Ambassador Prentiss's visit was a huge deal considering Hannah was going into a control freak perfectionist mode. Hannah was exhausting herself to make sure that this dinner went over without any flaws.

She had already sat out the nice red and white china that had to be gently washed by hand, on the dinning room table along with a new crisp white linen table cloth.

She had made sure that the floors were spotless, that the house was completely clean to the point that it looked like it could come out of a magazine, that all the silverware was polished, and that her cat was locked away back in the bedroom.

Her mother was extremely allergic to cats. Actually she claimed to be allergic to all of gods little fuzzy creatures.

This was why Emily and Hannah had never even had a hamster growing up. They had gone through several diffrent goldfish, but it seemed like you couldn't turn your back on a goldfish for even a minute without it dying.

She knew that her mother might be considered high maintenance and she was. Elizabeth Prentiss would insist on having a three course dinner along with an appetizer and she want to personally play a torturous session of twenty questions with her two only children.

Hannah wasn't looking forward to any of this and she could tell that Reid wasn't too thrilled about it either.

Reid was trying his hardest not to get any more anxious about tonight than he already was.

He knew that people didn't think that he really had that much confidence and he could admit that he could be pretty socially inept most of the time.

He was slowly beginning to become a little more sure of himself though . After all he had to have a little bit of faith in himself so people took him seriously at work considering his age.

He just hoped that he could express that confidence that he'd developed, at dinner tonight.

Reid already knew that Elizabeth Prentiss would intimidate him quite a bit and she would probably enjoy it if what he'd heard about her was true.

He couldn't help but to wonder how Emily and Hannah's childhood was with Ambassador Prentiss as their mother.

He already knew that things hadn't been all that easy seeing that they'd moved all over the world practically every year of their lives growing up, and their father moved out when Hannah was about nine or ten.

So their father had lived in America while his daughters were living in Russia, the middle east, France, and tons of other places. He had really only had contact with his daughters over the telephone or during an occasional holiday visit.

Most of the time Emily and Hannah were home schooled by a private tutor, and when they rarely did attend an actual school it was a strict catholic based private school.

Though he knew that Hannah didn't really go to church or anything like that. He wasn't really sure if Emily went either.

When Emily and Hannah were at home their mother usually was a bit stand offish and was usually pretty distracted with work so Emily and Hannah were usually watched over by a nanny or left to their own devices depending on where they'd lived at the time.

He only hoped that Ambassador Prentiss would like him. Hannah had already told him that it didn't really make a difference to her rather she liked him or not, but he still felt like he should try to win her over.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be as hard as it seemed like it was going to be.

* * *

Emily Prentiss took a big sip from her wine glass as she was left alone in the living room with her mother. She could kill Reid and Hannah for leaving her alone like this.

Reid and Hannah were currently in the dinning room setting up the table, and they'd insisted that they didn't need her help.

Emily finally came up with something to say to make small talk with her mother. "So what do you think of the house? Hannah and I just got though painting all the walls a couple of days ago. Can you believe we actually got this place all set up so quickly".

She could admit that she was serious about liking how the place had turned out. She really couldn't believe that they had gotten the place set up so quickly.

They had painted the living room walls a calming ivy green. The kitchen walls had ended up ocean blue to go with the sandy tile. The dining room had ended up a relaxing olive green, The master bedroom had ended up navy blue, the master bathroom had ended up being a crimson red, the other bathroom had ended up a soft yellow, and the guest room slash office had ended up just staying it's plain white.

"Who would we be"? Elizabeth Prentiss asked eying her oldest daughter who was currently gulping down the contents of her wine glass.

"All of us. I mean Reid, Hannah, our colleagues, and me". Emily stated wondering if she could slip away long enough to refill her glass.

Okay she could admit it. She usually had to be a little intoxicated when it came to spending time with her mother, but she really couldn't help it.

Her mother drove her crazy and she knew that she drove Hannah just as crazy. They just had to put up with her because she was their mother.

Emily felt her stomach drop a little as she heard her mother speak up as she took a bite of a peice of celery from the vegetable plate that Hannah had sat out earlier. "So what do you think about this Dr. Reid. I mean you do work with him".

Emily stared down at her glass not really sure what she could say. She was still trying to get over the shock of the relationship, but she was sure that she approved of it.

From what Emily had seen Reid was good to Hannah and he treated her better than any of Hannah's past boyfriends had.

"Well he's extremely nice and intelligent. I mean I'm pretty sure he's the youngest person to ever work for the BAU. He's responsible. He treats Hannah like a princess. He's just a really good guy for Hannah". Emily said still staring down at her empty glass.

Her mother nodded her head a little as she studied the room probably coming up with things that she could complain to Hannah about later. "What's his family like"?

Emily did her best to hide the annoyed groan that was threatening to work it's way out of her mouth as she heard this question.

She knew that Reid's family was a sensitive subject, but she had the feeling that she should explain it all to her mother so Reid wouldn't have to.

"Well his mother is.....well she isn't all that well.....mentally I mean. She's in a hospital and Reid makes sure that she's properly cared for and he probably writes her every single day. He hasn't seen his dad since he was about ten and as far as I know he has no desire to get in touch with his father. He's an only child and I don't think he has any aunts or uncles. Well at least he hasn't mentioned having any". Emily said feeling her heart begin to thump a little bit harder as she noticed the look on her mothers face.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw her little sister enter the room looking just as anxious as everyone else but their mother. "The salad's all set up and Emily I made sure that neither Spence's nor yours had anchovies in it. I don't know what you twos hatred of anchovies is all about".

Emily nodded her head not helping but to smile a little knowing that Hannah was probably the only person in the world to remember just how much she hated anchovies.

She wouldn't eat them on anything, not on ceaser salads, not on pizzas, not even if they were hidden in her food. Just the thought of them made her gag.

They all made their way to the dinning room as Emily prayed that her mother wouldn't bring up Reid's family situation.

* * *

Reid stared up from his salad as he heard Ambassador Prentiss speak up looking straight at him. "So you work with my eldest daughter"?

He felt Hannah squeeze his hand as he looked up at her mother. Hannah hadn't let go of his hand once since they'd sat down and to tell the truth he did find it comforting.

So far Ambassador Prentiss hadn't really said all that much to him except for the normal small talk. He had basically stayed silently in the background while he watched her talk to Emily and Hannah.

"Yes I do. That's actually how I met Hannah. Emily introduced us". Reid stated deciding that it would be best to leave out the fact that Emily hadn't exactly introduced the two of them with the intention of them ever dating.

"Hmmm". Ambassador Prentiss stated finally taking her eyes off of him.

He was almost tempted to ask Hannah if that reaction was good or bad.

At least she hadn't shown any clear signs of not liking him so far, but he still feared that he would do something stupid at any moment now to ensure her pure hatred for him.

Reid was already beginning to get the feeling that this entire dinner was going to be tense and unpleasant. He just hoped that Hannah hadn't been lying when she said that the dinner with Emily and her father would be a bit more casual.

He also hoped that it would be easier to have a conversation with her father without the fear of being ridiculed.

Hannah spoke up trying to make sure her mother knew just how wonderful Reid was. "Mother did you know that Spence is actually probably the youngest person to ever join the BAU".

She tried to hide the disappointment from her face as her mother nodded her head. "Yes I know that's what Emily says".

She had actually been hoping for a more enthusiastic reaction from her mother. She glanced over at Reid attempting to give him a reassuring look.

Reid tried to return the look even though he was felt like he wanted to bolt up from the table, grab Hannah's hand, and take of running towards the basment or their bedroom just so they could escape.

He had a feeling Emily would kill the two of them if they left her alone with her mother though. So he guessed he'd just have to put up with the tourture for a few more hours.

He couldn't help but to pray that this dinner would end sooner than later.


	19. Just Don't Screw It Up

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**please do reveiw and enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen: Just Don't Screw It Up

Hannah let out a tired huff as she closed the front door behind her. She leaned back against the door trying to ignore her aching feet.

She did her best to give Reid a comfortable smile as she spoke up "Well thank God that's over".

"It wasn't that bad" Reid stated lying.

Yes it was that bad. It was actually horrible worst than horrible. It was pure torture. He would actually rather face five heavily armed and unsubs all alone an unarmed, than have to sit though another dinner with Ambassador Prentiss.

Hannah raised her eyebrows as she heard his statement. "Spence I think you may need to get your head examined".

He watched her make her way over to the sofa before he decided to sit down beside her letting himself sink down into the cushion.

He spoke up as she rested her head against his shoulder. "What it actually could have been worse"?

"Oh yeah it can always be worse. Trust me she could have harassed Emily more than she did. Or she could have started in on telling me that I should watch what I eat".

'What but you don't need to watch your weight. I mean you actually should probably eat more than you usually do". Reid blurted out knowing that Hannah never even ate all that much. The only full meal she usually ever ate was dinner and occasionally lunch.

Hannah frowned glancing up at him as she spoke. "Yeah but she's always been a health freak. Trust me Emily and I weren't even allowed to have candy when we were kids".

"What not even on Halloween"? Reid asked even though he knew that the chance of Emily and Hannah ever really going tick or treating was out of the question.

"No we never really got to have a normal Halloween. Emily and I did have a stash of candy hidden in a suitcase though".

He nodded his head remembering the fact that Emily did have a drawer literally filled with candy in her desk at the BAU.

"What do you think your mother thought of me"? Reid asked not helping but to wonder considering Ambassador Prentiss hadn't exactly been clear about her feelings for him.

So for all he knew she could completely hate the sight of him or she could adore him and completely being left in the dark about her feelings bothered him.

She cleared her throat a little caught off guard by his question . "Well I'm not really sure Spence. It's always hard to tell with my mother though, but I'd try not to worry about it too much. Emily and I like you".

He nodded feeling his stomach begin to knot up. "What about your dad though"?

"I don't know we'll just deal with it when it happens okay. I think he'll like you though. I mean as long as he realizes that you wont break my heart". She said trying her best to sooth his worries.

He frowned remembering the issues with the dilaudid. "But I already broke your heart. I mean when I was still using and lashing out at everyone I was hurting you".

She sighed as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She knew that the guilt was still eating away at him and she hated it.

He already had to deal with the ptsd that was left over from his abduction and she just wanted him to forget everything else and focus on the positive things.

"Yeah, but its in the past now. Your make it up to me everyday that you stay clean. I mean your doing so good. So just don't dwell on it. Like I said it's the past and it should stay that way. Don't worry about my family or anything else okay". She stated trying to reassure him.

She wanted to pretend that how her family felt about Reid really didn't matter to her, but at the end of the day this was her family. No matter how completely dysfunctional they were she was related to them.

There was always the chance that Reid wouldn't fit in with all the drama that seemed to come along with her parents and even her sister at times.

Reid couldn't help but to notice the worried look that was slowly developing on her face so he spoke up in a quick attempt to distract her. "Come on It's not too late and I've still got some Star Trek episodes saved on the Tivo".

She smirked attempting to cheer him up by teasing him. "Wow Spence I think you may have just out geeked yourself".

"Hey your geeky too". He blurted out attempting to defend himself.

"Yes but I happen to be a bit better at hiding my geekiness and besides I'm not the one that went to comi con". She stated not helping but to notice the way his cheeks flushed when she blurted that fact out.

He felt his face begin to flush as he reached towards the coffee table in search for the remote. "Hey that was five years ago and I only went because a friend of mine asked me to go".

"Yeah but don't tell me you didn't enjoy it". She stated noticing that his cheeks had gotten even darker.

He spoke up being completely truthful. "Well I did at first but then this guy in a Yoda costume kept on following me. So it just ruined the entire thing for me".

She couldn't help but to burst out laughing as she heard this confession. She tried to quieten her giggles as she noticed the serious look on his face.

Needless to say he was sure that he had successfully cheered her up.

* * *

Reid sat back in the cushy jet seat below him. He could admit that he was exhausted and he was more than ready to make it back home to Hannah.

The last case had almost seemed like it was never going to end and he was pretty sure that everyone was ready to get home and get some much needed rest.

He really wasn't even ready to leave for the last case considering he had gotten the call right as Hannah and him were getting ready to go to bed. He had already been exhausted from the stressful dinner he'd had with her mother. So it had completely royally sucked that he had to go to work.

He was about to drift off to sleep before he heard a familiar voice "So I never got the chance to congratulate you on making it through a dinner with my mother without any permanent damage to your state of mind".

He opened his eyes to see Emily taking a seat across from him. He gave her a shy smile as he spoke up. "Yeah well I'm just glad that it's over".

Emily smirked a little knowing that she defiantly agreed with that statement. "Well anyway I'm glad that you stuck around after meeting her. I mean that dinner was really important to Hannah. I know she probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but you meeting our mother did mean a lot to her".

"I know and I'm glad I did it. Even if it was pretty awful. I would do anything to make Hannah happy though. She really does mean the world to me". Reid stated feeling his cheeks flush a little embarrassed to admit this out loud to anyone especially Emily.

Emily smiled a little knowing that Hannah did in fact mean the world to Reid. Anyone would realize that if they'd seen them at that dinner a few nights ago.

Even with Ambassador Prentiss's presence Reid and Hannah had been openly affectionate towards each other. No it wasn't like they'd had a full make out session right there in front of everyone, but they had been pretty touchy with each other.

They'd held hands, given each other adoring looks, and given each other a few quick kisses here and there. To tell the truth this was the first time Emily had seen Hannah look so completely happy with someone.

"I know that Hannah feels the exact same way about you. She really does adore you. So you know just don't do anything to screw it up". Emily stated not helping but to smile a little bit as she remembered her past conversations with Hannah about Reid.

Reid felt his palms begin to sweat as he spoke. " I would never hurt her trust me. That's actually what I've been wanting to talk to you about. I kind of need your opinion on something and I don't know who else I should ask".

"Okay what is it"? Emily asked not helping but to feel curious about what exactly Reid would need her opinion on especially if it concerned Hannah.

"Well I know that Hannah and I haven't been together for you know what would be considered a long time, but I know that I love Hannah and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is do you think Hannah would ever consider marrying me if I proposed to her? I mean I'm not planning on doing it you know right away but it is something I've been thinking about". Reid stated feeling his face turn bright pink.

He was pretty sure his face was a close shade to the salmon pink shirt he was wearing.

No he wasn't sure when exactly he was planning on proposing anytime too soon, but he had been thinking about it for a while now.

He had actually been thinking about it since his abduction in Georgia, and he wasn't too sure if it was way too early to be thinking about marriage. Especially since they hadn't even been together even a full year.

After Georgia though he had started thinking about his life and what he wanted from it. He was pretty sure that even though his parents marriage had failed that he did want to get married eventually and if he was to get married Hannah would probably be the ideal wife.

Her just knew that after almost dying that he couldn't ever consider growing old and dying all alone. He just wanted more out of his life than his accomplishments with work and his education.

He knew though that Emily knew her little sister better than anyone else and she would probably know if Hannah would even consider marriage this soon in their relationship.

Emily widened her eyes not helping but to be a bit surprised that he would even be bringing up marriage. She was just getting used to the idea of Reid and her sister as a couple and now he was asking her if he should propose.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she finally managed to form words without showing her shock and anxiety. "Well in my honest opinion Hannah probably would marry you".

He felt the knots in his stomach begin to disappear as he heard this. No it wasn't like he expected Emily to slap him over the head and forbid him from ever even thinking about proposing to Hannah, but hadn't expected her to be so calm and collected with her opinion.

He knew that she was just getting used to the idea of Hannah and him as a couple. So he was trying his best not to push things too much.

He let out a breath that he hadn't been aware of holding as he spoke. "Thanks. I mean it's not like I'm going to do it right away. I kind of want to wait for a little while, but I wasn't sure if I was worrying about it way too soon".

Emily did her best to smile even though Reid was beginning to ramble a little bit. One could tell that he was a little bit anxious about having this conversation with her.

She knew the truth though. If she could pick a perfect future husband for Hannah she would more than likely pick Reid.

Emily just hoped that Reid would keep to his promise to keep Hannah's heart from breaking, and wouldn't screw any of it up.


	20. Agent Ellis and the Visit

**Disclaimer will always remain the same. I do not own Criminal Minds nor it's characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been practically forever, but I've been so dreadfully busy and I was feeling a bit brain dead for a while. I'll try to be much more frequent with the updates.**

Chapter Twenty: Agent Ellis and The Visit

Emily Prentiss clutched the stack of files in her hands making her knuckles turn an almost ghostly white as she stared across the busy room at Agent Tiffany Ellis and Reid.

Emily had automatically disliked Agent Ellis or Tiffany as she had insisted they call her, from the second Hotch had introduced the team to the Vegas headquarters last week.

Tiffany was young. She was at least a year or two older than Hannah, maybe about twenty six years old.

She was plain looking, but she still could be considered attractive to most men if she was wearing more casual clothes and a little bit of makeup.

She was tall with light brown hair that was pulled back in a tight professional bun. She had nice sun kissed skin that she wasn't wearing a bit of makeup on. Her eyes were a clear blue and she had what most people would consider to be a nice figure.

She was wearing a crisp expensive looking blue blouse and nice tailored black dress pants with a matching jacket. Her nails were manicured and polished.

Tiffany was intelligent and she was arrogant about it. She seemed to think that Reid was just as interested in her as she was in him.

It wasn't just those things that made Emily weary of her. It was something that she couldn't quite put into words. It was something that made her stomach ache and her nerves and emotions go on guard.

She knew it just wasn't the jealousy. It was something slightly more conniving maybe. It was like she was up to something sinister. She knew that sounded really over dramatic, but she still couldn't help but to feel it.

Part of her knew that it was probably stupid that she was feeling so unbelievably jealous in her little sisters behalf, but she really couldn't help it.

Tiffany had been openly flirtatious with Reid since they'd started working this case. She kept on giving Reid soft smiles, placing her hand delicately on his shoulder, giggling when he made started to go off in one of his usual rants, and bringing him fresh cups of coffee and warm bagels from the break room.

Reid really didn't seem to notice just how 'friendly' Tiffany was being towards him. He either didn't notice it or he was just pretending not to notice it.

It wasn't that Emily didn't trust Reid. Anyone could tell just how much he adored Hannah.

His desk at the BAU was slowly being taken over by photos of the two of them together, he had gone though the torment of meeting Ambassador Prentiss, and he was even talking about taking Hannah to meet his mother.

She frowned staring back down at the file as she tried to convince herself that Reid would never do anything to screw up things with Hannah and him.

He couldn't mess things up. He'd promised Emily several times that he wouldn't.

She jerked her eyes up from the files as she heard Reid's soft tired voice. "Hey Emily are those coroner's notes that Hotch told us to look over and compare"?

Emily did her best to give him a tired smile as she spoke up "Yeah here they are. Sorry I was a little dazed. This case must be getting to me. I guess it's getting to all of us".

She glanced over Reid's shoulder grateful to see that Tiffany had left the room. 'Probably to get Reid another bagel' Emily couldn't help but to think bitterly.

Reid let out a sigh as though he knew exactly what she was really thinking. He knew that it had nothing to do with the case.

Emily couldn't help but to notice the look he gave her as he took half of the stack of files from her. The look was almost apologetic as though he was trying to let her know that no matter what Hannah was the only one for him.

She only hoped that he truly meant it. Reid was probably the only person that Hannah had let her guard completely down for.

Reid had Hannah's heart in his hands and Emily knew that he would do his best to never break it.

* * *

Reid frowned as he reached down and flipped on the air conditioner all whilst trying to keep his eyes on the road.

They had just finished up the case two hours ago and Reid had somehow convinced Hotch to stay an extra night and take the plane out tomorrow morning.

Reid needed an extra night here because he needed to see his mother. It had been a while since he'd last visited and he really needed to make up for it somehow.

The last case had made him feel uneasy. The local police and FBI field office had called them in for help.

Teenage girls had been abducted and dumped in a couple of local parks. They had gotten to him just before he was about to dump his last victim.

The unsub's daughter had been murdered a few years back and he was trying to punish these girls parents in some sick way. Trying to show them that they should have cherished their children more than they did.

Reid knew in the back of his mind that the case wasn't the only thing that had bothered him. Agent Ellis had really gotten to him.

He'd refused to call her Tiffany. It just seemed a little too personal for someone he'd just met. He knew that she was flirting with him and it had been awkward to say the least. Especially considering they were right in the middle of a case.

It wasn't just that though. There was something about Tiffany that just didn't settle well with him. He just couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

He knew that Emily had been upset and he understood why. She was her sister's protector, and she was just trying to protect Hannah's heart.

Reid had done his best to show Emily that she didn't have anything to worry about. He wasn't interested in being with anyone but Hannah and he would never even consider cheating on her.

After all he was still planning on marrying Hannah. That was part of the reason he needed to see his mother.

He reached down in his pocket fishing out his ringing cell phone as he stopped a red light. He glanced down at the caller id seeing Hannah's name in black bold letters.

He swallowed the lump in his throat answering the phone as he heard Hannah's cheery voice on the other end. "Hey Emily just called and said your done with your case, but your staying an extra night".

"Yeah. I needed to see my mom. I was going to call you tonight, but I thought that you might still be at work".

He heard her let out a tired sigh as she spoke up. "Well that's good that your seeing your mom. I bet she'll be really happy to see you".

He nodded his head responding to her statement with a sound that he hoped sounded like an agreement. He only hoped that she was right and that his mother really would be happy to see him.

* * *

Reid walked down the long halls of Bennington Sanitarium. He had already stopped by his mother's doctor's office and made sure that it was a good day for him to visit.

He finally located his mother sitting outside on a wooden bench underneath the shade of some trees. At least it was a nice day today. Not too hot, but not too breezy.

Diana Reid looked up from her notebook as she saw him approaching her. She spoke as soon as he was within earshot. "Spencer no one told me you were coming to visit".

He did his best to give her a soft non stressed smile as she stared back down at her notebooks. "I just got done with a case and I decided that I should probably visit".

"It's been more than six months since you last visited me". His mother stated looking up from what she'd been writing.

Reid felt his cheeks darken in embarrassment as he heard this. "I'm sorry.........I've just been.....works been really hectic lately".

She didn't say anything in response she just scooted over on the bench giving him room to sit beside her.

She narrowed her eyes and gave a patient that was standing nearby eavesdropping on them a stern look as her son took a seat beside her.

Reid watched the patient turn away from them and go back to her game of cards pretending that they weren't even a few feet away from her.

His mother shook her head sighing as she spoke up loud enough for the patient to hear her. "The world would probably go by a whole lot faster if people just stayed out of each others business".

He wasn't surprised to see his mother behave like this towards another patient.

She'd always had a way of letting someone know when she wasn't pleased about something they were doing around her. It didn't matter who it was she always made it a point to express just how she felt about it.

They sat side by side in silence for a few moments before Reid finally worked his nerve up to ask her his question praying that she wouldn't tell him no "Uh Mom do you still have that ring"?

"Your grandmother's ring"? Diana asked knowing that it was the only ring he could possibly be asking her about.

Reid's grandmother had passed away when he was an infant so he'd never really gotten to know her all that well.

The ring hadn't been worn since his grandmother was still alive and it had been in his family longer than anyone could remember.

His grandmother had wanted his father to use it when he'd proposed to Diana, but he'd refused. His father had insisted on buying his mother a new more expensive ring despite his grandmother's objections.

Diana had always told Reid that it would be his when he needed it and he hoped that she had meant it.

He had decided when the idea of proposing to Hannah had first popped up in his mind that his grandmother's ring was the only ring that would be good enough to use.

Reid widened his eyes in surprise when his mother spoke up. "So I assume this is for Hannah"?

"How did you know"? Reid asked not surprised to see his mother turn to smile at him and say the same thing his mother always said when she would blurt out exactly what he was thinking.

"Spencer a mother always knows. It's in our blood we can sense important things when it comes to our children".

He returned her smile as he cleared his throat. "So does this mean you wouldn't have a problem with me having it. I don't know when I'm going to propose, but I wouldn't even dream of using any other ring but that one".

"Of course I wouldn't. As long as this Hannah girl realizes just how perfect you are. I've always known there was something incredible about you. I knew it the second the doctor placed you in my arms. My only wish is that other people will recognize it and respect it".

He felt his cheeks flush as they always did when his mother gushed about him. She bragged about him to anyone that would listen. She had done it since he was a little boy, and he didn't see her stopping it anytime soon.

She spoke up again closing her notebook. "Come on lets go to my room and get the ring. I think I know exactly where it is".


	21. What Are You Doing Here and Gummy Bears

**Disclaimer is still the same.**

Chapter Twenty One: What Are You Doing Here and Gummy Bears.

The two weeks after the case in Vegas and the whole Tiffany Ellis incident things had pretty much returned back to normal. Well as normal as they could be with Gideon's recent departure from the BAU.

Reid couldn't help but to be angry with Gideon for abandoning the team and leaving the note just for him. He hadn't just left him. He had left everyone.

The whole situation couldn't help but to remind Reid of his father and how he had left. All Reid had gotten from William Reid was a letter apologizing for abandoning him and only him. His mother hadn't even been mentioned in the letter.

Reid reached into his sweater pocket trying to get his mind of the whole Gideon dilemma. He felt a soft smile appear on his face as he ran his fingertips across the small black velvet box.

He hadn't taken the ring out of it's box nor his pocket since he'd left Vegas. No one had even noticed that he'd been wearing the same navy blue sweater everyday since he'd left Vegas.

Emily was the only one who'd seen the ring and she had been more than impressed with it. She had assured him that Hannah would love it. He just hoped that she was right about that.

Emily was the only one besides his mother that knew about his plans. He wasn't planning on telling the others until he knew it was a sure deal.

The fact that Hannah could possibly say no to his proposal made him unbelievably anxious. He didn't know what he'd do if Hannah told him no just because he was proposing to her so soon.

He was just trying to reassure himself that she would say yes. They didn't even have to get married right away if she didn't want to. He could wait as long as she wanted to wait.

He took his hand out of his pocket and stared down at his watch. Just two more hours and then he could get out of here.

Reid looked up from his watch when he heard Morgan's amused voice. "What's up with staring at your watch kid? Do you have a hot date with Hannah or something"?

Reid felt his cheeks turn a bit pink as he spoke up trying to keep his voice steady. "Yeah something like that".

He wasn't surprised to hear a few my mans from Morgan in response to his statement. He had known that as soon as Morgan found out about Hannah that he would be getting those types of comments.

He had learned to ignore most of them. He knew that it was just how Morgan was. Reid would always be like a kid brother to him. A kid brother that Morgan needed to tease constantly.

Reid looked down at his desk and began to stack up his already finished paper work until he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Dr. Reid. Agents Prentiss and Morgan. It's nice to see you all again".

Reid turned around feeling his stomach drop when he saw Agent Tiffany Ellis. She was professionally dressed carrying a dark briefcase.

"What are you doing here Agent Ellis"? Emily blurted out feeling as though she was going to be sick at any second.

Tiffany smiled softly as she spoke up. "I was transferred to DC headquarters. I'm going to be on a team here though I'm pretty sure it isn't your team".

Emily did her best to hold in her cry of relief. She was sure she'd lose her mind if Tiffany ended up working on their team.

She knew though that it would be awkward having to work in the bullpen near her. She just hoped that Tiffany would stay away from Reid.

Emily glanced over at Morgan seeing by the look on his face that he more than likely shared her feelings.

She then glanced over at Reid not helping but to notice that he was almost as white as the white dress shirt he was wearing underneath his sweater.

Just as things didn't seem like they could get anymore awkward Hannah entered the bullpen pushing a cart.

She smiled towards Emily, Morgan and Reid as she spoke up. "Hey guys. I came up to do the usual file retrieval........what's up? You look like you've all just seen a ghost or something".

They all did their best to give her cheerful comfortable smiles before Morgan managed to speak up fully snapping out of his shock. "Hey Hannah. Reid says you two have a hot date".

Reid felt his cheeks turn bright pink as he heard Morgan say this. Even with Tiffany Ellis present, Morgan wouldn't miss a chance to tease him in front of his girlfriend.

"Yes we do. Spence ignore his teasing. He's just jealous that he doesn't have a hot date tonight". Hannah responded smirking as she saw Morgan attempt feign a hurt expression before asking her how she knew that he didn't have a date.

Everyone finally remembered Tiffany's presence and Reid was quick to speak up. "Uh..... Agent Ellis this is my girlfriend Hannah. Hannah Agent Ellis is going to be working on one of the teams here".

Hannah reached out and shook Tiffany's hand a little unsettled by just how tight her grip on Her hand was.

Hannah spoke up as Tiffany finally released her hand. "I'm also Emily's little sister and a secretary downstairs. I wont be working downstairs very long though if I don't get back to work. I'll see you when you get home tonight Spence".

Reid watched Hannah make her way over to the big shelf filled with files and fill up her cart before she left the bullpen heading for the elevator.

He couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy by the look on Tiffany's face when she realized that Hannah was his girlfriend.

He wondered if Hannah or any of the others had noticed it too.

* * *

Tiffany Ellis tossed her her purse roughly onto her passengers seat as she sat back in her car and gripped the steering wheel. She looked out her window praying that she was far enough away from his ancient blue Volvo.

She had followed Dr. Reid here. She had left the BAU a few minutes after him. She just had to see him and find out what he was doing.

She wasn't planning on following him for too long today. The longer she followed him there was more of a chance of him noticing her.

It was an understatement to say that she hadn't been pleased to find out that he had a girlfriend. She wasn't too concerned with that though.

It couldn't be too hard to get rid of Hannah one way or the other. She didn't get why someone as smart and perfect as Dr. Reid would want some secretary who had probably only gotten her job just because of her last name.

Tiffany felt as though she was going to vomit as she saw Reid walk out the front door of the florists with a dozen red tulips wrapped up in crinkled red paper and tied with white ribbons in one hand.

They had to be for her. Tiffany couldn't even think of Hannah's name without feeling physically ill.

She would have to stop following him here or he would notice her. She would follow him all the way to his house right now if she could, but she would have to wait to do that another day.

She knew all she had to do was take her time and play her cards right and Dr. Reid would be all hers. All she had to do was get rid of the pesky little girlfriend.

* * *

Hannah and Reid walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Hannah had already put the flowers in a vase in the middle of the dinning room table at home.

Reid was taking her to the same movie theater that they'd had their first date in. He had already called ahead of time and made sure everything would be in order for his plan.

He managed to speak up staring over at his tired looking girlfriend. "So uh....what do you think of Agent Ellis"?

"She's interesting". Hannah stated rather quickly hoping that she didn't sound as insecure as she felt.

Hannah could admit Tiffany Ellis's presence at the bau had left her feeling insecure. She had seen the jealousy in Tiffany's eyes when she had shaken her hand. She had felt how stiff her hand had been and how cold she had been towards her.

Not to mention she had practically squeezed the life out of her hand.

She had tried to act as though she didn't notice it for Reid's sake at least. The last thing he needed to worry about was having an insecure nut for a girlfriend.

She had always been a bit insecure considering the fact that she'd moved to a different country or a different city almost every single year of her life. And it didn't help that she had skipped a grade either. She almost wished that her mother had let her stay put in her own grade no matter how bored she may or may have not been.

It didn't take Sigmund Freud to figure out that her low self esteem was a side effect of her childhood.

Her mother had been far too busy with her career and had been withdrawn from both of her children's lives. Hannah's father had almost over compensated trying to give his two children the love of two parents.

When her parents divorced and he had left Emily had been the one to take over those responsibilities, but Emily was becoming a teenager and had a life of her own too.

Emily shouldn't have had to worry about her baby sister so much and Hannah had always felt guilty that Emily had devoted so much time towards her when they were growing up.

She had been so young though. So much younger than Emily and Emily wouldn't leave her to be practically raised by nannies.

Most of Hannah's relationships had been filed with her making attempts to find someone that accepted her as she was, and she was convinced she had finally found it with Reid.

Reid loved her unconditionally. He had been the first man she had ever let any of her walls down for.

He even put up with all her little quirks that had driven all of her ex boyfriends away from her.

Like the fact that she could become a jealous nut at times, the fact that she could tend to be a little bit of a slob when it came to keeping things picked up, and the fact that she had an insane family.

Reid loved her and nothing nor no one could ever change that.

They finally arrived at the movie theater not surprised to see it almost abandoned. It was a small little theater that showed old silent movies and classic b movies.

Everyone was more interested in new movies nowadays so it was never too busy.

Reid kissed her cheek after they finally settled on a row of seats in the middle aisle grateful that it would just be them in the theater.

"Get comfortable and I'll go get us some snacks". Reid stated kissing her cheek again.

She nodded her head letting him go. She knew that he would know just what to get her.

She always got a small bag fruit gummy bears and a diet coke and Reid always got one box of chocolate covered raisins and diet coke or occasionally orange soda if he wanted a real sugar rush.

The theater had already gone dark and the movie had already started when Reid made it back. He sat down right beside her and put their drinks in their cup holders before handing her the bag of her already opened candy.

Hannah kissed his cheek and thanked him before she turned back to the movie screen. She reached in her bag eating a few gummy bears before reaching back in and noticing it.

She had no idea what it was but it was something hard and cold. She frowned as she turned to Reid and whispered. "Spencer theres something wrong. Theres something that defiantly doesn't feel like a gummy candy in this bag".

Reid bit his bottom lip careful to not burst out laughing before he spoke up as loud as he could without yelling. "Okay it's time Barry".

Hannah frowned as all the lights came on all at once and the picture on the big screen faded. She opened and closed her eyes trying to adjust to the light before she stared at Reid's anxious face.

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat as he took the bag of gummy bears from her and pulled out the ring.

Hannah felt her cheeks turn bright pink as Reid got down on his knees in front of her and spoke up. "I hope it isn't way to soon to do this, but I know that I love you with all my heart. I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. After the kidnapping in Georgia and everything that happened afterwards I knew that I could never have you out of my life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is Hannah Adele Prentiss will you be my wife"?

Hannah felt tears of joy begin to leak out from her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes......Oh Spence of course I will".

Reid slipped the ring on her finger grateful that it actually fit. He was worried they would have to get it resized.

She stared down at the ring in awe. It had to be older than the both of them. The band was silver and thick with engraving on the inside that clearly said forever. There was a decently sized white diamond in the center.

It had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

She finally manged to snap out of her awe as she heard Reid speak up. "The rings been in my family for longer than anyone knows. The last person to wear it was my grandmother. My mom was more than willing to give it to me".

"It's so beautiful. I love it. How did you pull this all off. I mean with the movie theater being empty and all and the lights"?

Reid smiled shrugging as he spoke. "There wasn't a showing tonight for at least a few more hours. So I went to see the owner a few days ago and talked him into letting me use this place. I told him that this was where we had our first date and explained my plan to him. He was more than happy to help me out".

Hannah returned his smile as she leaned over and kissed him deeply. He kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist before breaking the kiss and speaking. "I love you so much".

She reached up running her hand through his hair. "I love you too. This was unbelievably perfect. Thank you".

"Hey anything for you........I mean you are going to be my wife". Reid stated locking lips with her once again.

Hannah smiled into the kiss as she realized that she was going to be Mrs. Hannah Reid.

She had the feeling that she just might have to show him just how happy she was tonight when they got home.


	22. Dinner With Dad and Some Cafeteria Talk

**Disclaimer will always remain the same.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Twenty Two: Dinner With Dad and Some Cafeteria Talk

Reid let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. He turned to face Hannah as he spoke up. "Are you sure I look all right? I mean I'm wearing something that I usually wear to work, but I don't have any real casual clothes. This is just comfortable to me".

Hannah gave him a soft smile as she attempted to soothe his nerves and stop his rambling. "Spence you look just fine. Don't worry. Besides I've seen you wear that exact outfit at least a dozen times, and I've never heard you worry about how it looks before".

Reid let out an exasperated sigh as he looked down at his choosen outfit. "Yeah that's probably because I was never wearing this outfit to go meet your dad before".

He turned back facing his reflection in the mirror as he attempted to straighten out his tie. He had settled on wearing a pair of dark gray slacks, a light blue patterned dress shirt, a navy sweater vest, a plain gray tie, and his old pair of worn white sneakers.

He still worried though that he wasn't dressed quite casually enough for tonight. They were supposed to meet her father and Emily at some steakhouse downtown, and they had been told not to worry about getting all dressed up.

Hannah was dressed much differently than she had been when they'd had dinner with her mother. There were no expensive cocktail dresses, nor pulled back hair, nor any expensive jewelry.

She was instead casually dressed wearing a nice pair of jeans, a dark purple tank top, a loose cotton jacket, and a comfortable pair of flat shoes.

Reid managed to take a seat beside Hannah on their bed. He leaned over pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

She gave him a soft smile as she spoke up "At least we finally got this place all put together".

He nodded his head taking a quick look around their room. They had finally gotten all of their boxes unpacked and all the rooms in their house set up though it had taken them months.

He had to admit that their bedroom was his favorite room in the house. Their bed was a brand new iron cast bed with a soft mattress and plenty of blankets and pillows.

They had more than enough room in their closets, which was good considering Hannah's cat insisted on sleeping in Reid's closet always on top of the ready bag that he kept in the house. The wall over their bed had been almost covered with all their favorite photographs.

"So are we going to tell your dad that we're engaged"? Reid blurted out feeling his stomach begin to ache.

Hannah gave him a soft smile doing her best to soothe his nerves. She held her hand up wiggling her ring adorned finger. "Well Spence I'd hate to break it to you, but I think he might figure it out himself once he notices the ring".

"Do you think he'll be upset? I mean because of the fact that I've never met him before and now all the sudden I'm your fiancée"? Reid asked feeling his palms begin to sweat.

What if her father hated him. He wasn't even sure if her mother liked him and she hadn't even heard about the engagement yet.

He could only imagine what kind of reaction Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss would have to her youngest daughters surprise engagement.

He was pretty sure that It wouldn't be a great reaction. Her reaction probably wouldn't be pleasant for anyone especially Hannah and him.

No one really knew about the engagement yet, well no one but Emily and them of course.

Hannah reached over and took his hand in hers as she attempted to relax him. "Spence it really doesn't matter what he thinks about it. I mean I'm a grown women . I'm going to do what I want to do and what I want to do is get married to you. Don't worry about any of it okay. Everything is going to be just fine".

He gave her a soft smile trying to show that he could be calm and collected never mind the fact that he was just the opposite of that right now.

Maybe she was right. Maybe everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

Hannah glanced up at their almost silent table as she sliced off a small bite of steak. Reid and she had just announced their engagement to her father and he hadn't said much of anything yet.

They had announced the engagement when they'd been eating their dinner salad and now they were almost done with their main course. Nothing had been said about the engagement though.

Actually her father had talked about everything but that. He'd already given Reid a mini interrogation, and Hannah was proud to say that Reid had managed to answer everything quickly and without any real hesitation.

She knew her father was just worried. He was trying to intimidate Reid to make sure that he really was there for Hannah and not there to leach off her mother and father's careers and successes.

Boys had dated both Emily and Hannah in the past only to get in good with their parents.

They either wanted to move up politically with Ambassador Prentiss's help or they wanted to move up in the real estate business world with Jacob Prentiss's help and connections.

Now Emily and Hannah's father was always a bit suspicious of anyone his daughters brought around.

Jacob Prentiss had to admit that he was impressed with Dr. Spencer Reid so far. The boy was way more than a bit well educated , he had a good career with the BAU, he was obviously intelligent, and he seemed to truly love Hannah.

All Hannah could think about was the fact that everything was going okay for now. All they had to do was get through the rest of dinner and then they would be home free.

She glanced over at Emily seeing that she was pretending to be busy buttering her dinner roll even though she had supposedly been buttering the same roll for god knows how long now.

She thanked god that she'd managed to sit across from her sister as she leaned back a bit and gave Emily's leg a gentle kick under the table.

Emily jumped slightly and glared up at Hannah before she took the hint and spoke up. "So when are you two planning on getting married"?

Hannah glanced over at Reid deciding that he had already had to answer more than enough questions from her father tonight. "Well we were thinking about doing it sometime next autumn. We were thinking sometime around late October".

Jacob Prentiss ran one of his hands through his thin graying hair as he looked up from his plate. "Where are you planning on doing this? Not in your mother's church right"?

Hannah and Emily both bit the inside of their lips trying hard not to giggle. They already knew their father's opinion on their mother's catholicism

Jacob had only become catholic so he could marry Elizabeth, and needless to say that marriage hadn't turned out too well.

He'd never really attended church with his now ex wife. He hadn't been all that religious, before getting married to her.

He was actually actually sure that Elizabeth Prentiss and his different opinions on religion had been part of the reason they'd never gotten along.

"No probably not". Hannah said rather quickly. She already knew that neither Reid nor she ever really went to church.

She actually hadn't been to church since she was about eighteen. She had graduated early but her mother hadn't let her leave for college until she was eighteen.

As soon as she was away from her mother she went a little bit wild not having to follow the Ambassador's rules anymore.

"Well where are you planning on doing this thing then"? Jacob blurted out looking over at Reid.

Reid widened his eyes as he realized that the question was being directed at him.

He swallowed his half chewed food thankfully not choking before he spoke up. "Well we haven't really put any real planning into it, but we were thinking that maybe we could do it outdoors. I mean if it isn't too cold........but like we said we haven't put too much real thought into it".

Reid poked at his food with his fork a few more times before he spoke up again trying to make it clear that Jacob really didn't have to worry about his daughter. "I do know that I love Hannah though. I love her more and more every single day and I couldn't imagine a life without her. I really can't wait until we can start a life together".

He let out a sigh of relief grateful to see that some of the toughness had faded out of Jacob Prentiss's eyes.

Hannah reached below the table and gave Reid's hand a gentle squeeze attempting to non verbally return his sentiments.

Even though this wasn't nearly as bad as dinner with her mother, she still couldn't help but to pray that this dinner would end soon.

* * *

Hannah felt her cheeks flush as she heard Garcia speak up quickly over the round little cafeteria table. "Well are you going to show us the ring that our sweet boy gave you or what"?

Hannah held out her hand letting all three of Reid's female team mates stare wide eyed at her engagement ring.

Even Emily whom had already seen it twice couldn't help but to be amazed with it. It wasn't like it was huge or really extravagant or anything. Anyone could tell just by looking at it that was old though old and probably worth quite a bit of money.

The four of them were currently on their lunch hour and sitting in the bau's crowded cafeteria.

Reid had been taken out for a celebratory lunch by Morgan. They had tried to bring Hotch along, but then again Hotch was well Hotch.

Hotch was actually a bit busy with work seeing the fact that they still hadn't found a replacement for Gideon. Hotch had basically taken over doing both his job and Gideon's old job.

"And you said that this was his grandmother's"? JJ asked as the girls finally removed their eyes from her ring adorned hand.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush a little bit more as she spoke. "Yeah it's been in his family for god knows how long. He went and got it from his mother when you were working that case in Vegas not too long ago".

"Ah so I see. That's probably why he was so desperate to stay a bit longer to see his mother". Emily stated doing her best not to remember what else had happened in Vegas.

Agent Ellis mainly. Tiffany Ellis was still hanging around Reid a bit too much for anyones liking. Emily was just grateful that she hadn't ruined things for Reid and Hannah.

She wasn't even sure if Hannah was aware of it, and she defiantly wasn't going to blurt it out. It wasn't like Reid was paying very much attention to Agent Ellis but still Emily didn't like it one bit.

Emily was quickly taken out of her thoughts as she heard Garcia speak up asking the same question she'd asked at dinner the night before. "So when are you going to get married"?

"We're thinking maybe sometime next autumn. Maybe mid to late October". Hannah said taking a quick sip of tea trying hard not to blurt out just how excited she was for next autumn.

Hannah probably wouldn't be as excited though if she knew that one Tiffany Ellis was sitting just a few tables away from them.

Agent Ellis had been listening to every word the girls had said gripping on to her can of coke so hard that it was a miracle she hadn't crushed the thin almost empty tin can.

Needless to say Agent Ellis might be the only one that wasn't exactly happy to hear about the engagement news. In fact she wasn't happy at all.


	23. Tests Anxiety and Grocery Carts

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Twenty Three: Tests, Anxiety, and Grocery Carts

Hannah couldn't help but to feel anxious as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. She ran her hands through her tangled hair as she stared over at the closed toilet seat where her cell phone was currently sitting.

At first she had thought that it wasn't a big deal. She had been convinced that she had just caught some sort of little stomach bug or something.

It had finally hit her though. After two weeks of vomiting every single morning she had finally come to the realization that this wasn't some little minuscule stomach bug.

It wasn't just the vomiting that had worried her. Her period was one of her main concerns. Well actually it was the fact that she was late for it that was really getting to her.

She had been waiting for it for three weeks now, but nothing had happened. So she might as well face it she was in some serious trouble.

As soon as the nausea had started she'd begun to throw the word pregnancy around in her head. She hadn't told Reid yet. As far as he knew she was just sick.

She had wanted to wait to say anything to him until she was completely sure. She knew now though. She had taken three different home pregnancy tests and they'd all come out positive.

She hadn't thought that this would happen. Reid and she had always been so careful, but she guessed they just hadn't been careful enough.

She stood up from her spot on the edge of the bathtub and made her way over to the toilet seat grabbing her cell phone. She dialed the first number she could think of.

It didn't take long for Emily to answer her phone though Hannah could tell by the sound of her sister's voice that she'd woken her up.

To tell the truth she hadn't been thinking about how late it was. She hadn't really thought about how she shouldn't be calling her sister so late on a Friday night. Well technically it was almost early Saturday morning.

She'd just needed to talk to someone. She had needed to talk to someone that she could count on to ease her mind

Hannah wasn't surprised to hear Emily's tired but concerned voice as soon as Hannah had told her whom was calling. "What's wrong? Is it Reid"?

Hannah bit onto her bottom lip as she sat right back down on the edge of the tub. "Sort of".

"What do you mean sort of? What's happened? Where is he"? Emily asked sounding much more awake now.

"He's gone out......to take care of something". Hannah stated as quickly as she possibly could.

She knew that Reid wouldn't want her to just announce to one of his coworkers that he was at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting right now.

He had been nervous about attending meetings even though he knew that he needed to do it to help with his recovery.

He had talked her into going with him to the first couple of meetings he'd gone too, even though he hadn't talked at all at the meetings. All he'd done was sit in the back and watch.

She hoped that he would be able to open up once he found a support group that he felt comfortable with.

Hannah let out a sigh when she noticed that Emily hadn't said anything yet. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she managed to speak up. "Don't freak out okay, I'm pregnant".

She could hear a bit of noise on the other end probably the sound of Emily turning on her bedside lamp, scrambling out of bed, and probably getting ready to freak out.

"Are you sure"? Emily finally stated raising her voice up a few octaves.

Hannah ran one shaky hand through her hair as she still somehow managed to keep a hold of her cell phone. "Yeah I've taken three tests and they all say the same thing. What am I going to do........what if Spencer doesn't want this"?

Emily spoke up quickly attempting to soothe her sister's anxieties. "You don't have anything to worry about. Reid loves you and he's going to be there for you".

"I don't know... I mean this is all happening so quickly, and I don't even know if Reid wants to have kids. I know that it scares him.....because of his mother. I just don't know if we're ready for this". Hannah stated beginning to let herself panic.

"Well you have to tell him. It's not like you can hide something like this". Emily said trying not to show that she was still in a little bit of shock.

Emily was happy for Hannah, but she was still trying to adjust to the relationship and the engagement. This had been the last thing she'd been expecting.

Then again she hadn't exactly been expecting Reid to even be in a relationship with her sister. She knew now that she should have noticed the signs early on.

Like the fact that Reid had come into the bullpen with the slight scent of Hannah's perfume lingering on him at times. She should have been able to recognize her own sister's perfume.

Hannah had been wearing the same perfume since she was sixteen. It smelled like oranges and Hannah loved it so much that she never wore anything diffrent.

Emily was taken out of her thoughts as she heard Hannah let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah I know. I'll tell him. I just hope your right".

* * *

It was late by the time Reid made it home. He'd honestly been surprised to see that Hannah wasn't sitting up in their bedroom playing with the cat or sitting on the couch reading a book.

He began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he finally made it into their dark bedroom. He could see the light coming in though the bottom crack of the master bathroom door.

He made his way towards the closed door hesitantly reaching out and turning the knob.

Hannah was still sitting up on the edge of the tub when he entered the room. She was staring at the tile floor below her thinking about how she was going to do this.

She looked up when Reid cleared his throat attempting to make it known that he was here. She did her best to give him a comfortable smile but failed only managing to give him an unsure half smile.

"What's wrong? Are you still sick"? Reid asked remembering that she'd been feeling a little off lately. He had tried to talk her into going to the doctor but she had insisted that she would be fine.

Hannah felt her palms begin to sweat as she managed to speak. "Hey I think you should probably sit down. I need to talk to you about something".

Reid walked right by the sink not even noticing the pregnancy tests. He made sure that the toilet seat was down before he took a seat attempting to get comfortable.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to panic". Hannah blurted out knowing that this probably wasn't the best way to start out this conversation.

"I promise, but what's wrong? I mean did you go see the doctor? Are you sick........I mean is it something really serious"? He asked as he reached out hesitantly taking her hand in his as he began to get an anxious feeling deep within his stomach.

Hannah did her best to give him a reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand. "No it's nothing like that. I didn't need to see a doctor or anything like that. It's just that we.......uh well I mean I......... I'm pregnant".

Reid widened his eyes as he began to feel a little lightheaded. He let go of her hand as he stood up and began to pace back in forth in their tiny bathroom.

"Are you sure"? He finally managed to blurt out feeling as though his knees were getting a little weak.

Hannah bit on to her bottom lip as she pointed over to the sink. "Yeah I'm really sure. I've taken three different brands of pregnancy tests and they all came out positive.

She watched him make his way over to the bathroom sink and stare down at the tests before reaching over and grabbing the instructions.

She did her best to examine the expression on his face. It was hard to tell exactly how he felt right now just because his face looked so blank. She guessed he was still in a little bit of shock right now.

She closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to well up behind her eyelids. What if this was a bad sign? What if this meant that he didn't want it?

Reid finally snapped out of his mini panic attack as he finished staring at the pregnancy tests after what had seemed like an eternity.

He looked over at her as he heard her speak up in a small nervous voice. "Would you please say something"?

He made his way back over to her though he felt as though his knees were turning to oatmeal. He leaned down in front of her and reached out hesitantly pulling her against him.

"It's going to be okay. We can do this". He managed to work out having no idea what else he could say.

"Will it really be okay though? I mean this happened so suddenly and we've never even talked about kids. Are you sure that this can all work out? I mean are we even ready for this?" She asked as she managed to pull away from his grip.

He let out a slight sigh as he pulled her back over to him. "I don't know. I know I'm not going anywhere though. You know I love you right"?

She did her best to give him a soft smile as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I know. I love you too".

He reached out running a hand through her hair as he spoke. "It's going to be okay. I promise It'll all work out".

She nodded her head letting herself sink closer against him. He was right.

It all had to be okay. Everything would be okay.

* * *

Reid attempted to push his cart down the brightly lit aisles of the almost empty grocery store. Which wasn't an easy task seeing as one of the front wheels on his cart was trying to push him off to his right.

He wasn't surprised to see that the local grocery store wasn't all that full especially not at this hour of the morning.

It was only seven thirty. He had left the house early this morning after making sure that Hannah had a decent breakfast that didn't consist of her usual cup of coffee and half a bagel.

It wasn't like either of them had slept all that well the night before. So what better thing to do than for him to go to the grocery store.

They were going to have to go anyway to get all the things that they were going to need. He knew she would obviously need prenatal vitamins, but she would need a lot of other things as well.

He had already loaded up his cart with the biggest carton of milk he could find, a big carton of orange juice, tons of fresh vegetables and fruit, whole grain bread and rice, some whole grain bagels, and lots of lean meats.

He finally found the exact aisle that he was looking for. He managed to turn and enter it grateful to see that he was the only one in this aisle.

It was the normal baby aisle that almost every grocery store he'd ever been in had. It was stocked up with the usual diapers, formula, baby food, rattles, bibs, baby powder, and plenty of other things.

He was looking for something specific though. Something that he could give her to prove that he really wasn't going anywhere.

He'd already made a trip over to the in store florist and gotten a tiny bouquet of red and white roses for her, but he still felt like it wasn't enough to express just how much she meant to him.

Despite what Morgan might believe Hannah was not Reid's first girlfriend. He'd had his first girlfriend when he was in his late teens.

Her name was Carol and he'd met her at the library one rainy afternoon back in Vegas. She had been a little awkward but it had been okay since he'd been even more awkward.

She was pretty. She was tall and she was almost as thin as him. She had blondish red hair and green eyes that he'd fallen in love with the second he'd seen them.

Carol had been about to enter her freshmen year of college and he'd been finishing up work on his second phd.

They had met up at that library almost every day for a month before he had finally started going over to her house.

He had thought that she was the one for him. She had been his first kiss not to mention the first girl he'd ever made out with.

He had been ready to go all the way with Carol though he had convinced himself that he should tell her about his mother first.

Needless to say that had been a bad choice since the second Carol had figured out just how serious his mother's illness was she had claimed that it was just too much for her to handle.

Carol had dumped him saying that they would be better off as friends, but she had avoided him like the plague after that.

That was the main reason he'd told Hannah about his mother so early on in their relationship. He had been so relieved when he had told her and seen that she'd been so understanding.

Hannah didn't say it was too much, she didn't break up with him and avoid him.

She had been shocked of course. Then after the shock she had just given him a soft kiss on the lips and told him that it was okay and that she would be there for him if he ever needed to talk about it.

It had been right then and there at that moment that he had realized that he loved Hannah and nothing could ever change that.

Yes he was scared that he was going to be a father. He was actually horrified of being a father, but he defiantly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He knew that if he walked away from this then he would be no better than his own father, and he never wanted his child to go through that kind of abandonment.

He was going to do everything within his power to make sure that Hannah and he stuck together through this.

Reid couldn't help but to let a soft smile appear on his face as he finally spotted it. He reached up to one of the higher shelves pulling down a fluffy stuffed white sheep.

He stared down at it for a moment knowing that it would be perfect. He would give it to Hannah as his first gift to their child.

Reid laid the stuffed animal gently in his cart as he made his way out of the aisle and attempted to turn the corner. He didn't make it very far though before he crashed his cart into another cart.

He started to apologize not even looking up from his own cart until he heard her voice. "Oh it's alright Dr. Reid".

He widened his eyes as he looked up and locked eyes with Agent Ellis. He did his best to be polite even if Agent Ellis did give him the creeps.

He couldn't point out exactly what he didn't like about her. It was just that she made him uncomfortable.

"I didn't expect to see anyone I knew grocery shopping this early". He stated trying to make small talk.

Agent Ellis stared down at his cart examining the items until she locked her eyes on three things roses, prenatal vitamins, and a stuffed animal.

"Are you having relatives visit or something...I mean that sure is a lot of groceries". Agent Ellis asked feeling unable to take her eyes off the vitamins.

"Oh no.........uh actually my fiancée she's pregnant, and I realized that we don't have anything that nutritional at home. So I decided to go out and get some things". Reid stated not helping but to notice how she seemed to be examining his groceries.

Tiffany Ellis did her best to hide her true feelings. She gave him her best smile as she spoke up. "Oh well congratulations".

Reid nodded his head attempting to smile back even though all he could think about was getting away from her.

He made a silent mental note to himself not to tell Hannah he'd run into Agent Ellis. He knew Hannah pretty much disliked Agent Ellis and she didn't need the stress of worrying about her.

* * *

Hannah bit her bottom lip trying to stop herself from giggling as she watched her fiancée unpack all the groceries.

The roses had been put into a vase. She had finally put the stuffed sheep down after hugging and kissing Reid and gushing to him how sweet it was that he had gotten it at least a dozen times.

"Jeez Spence do you think you've bought enough food"? She asked finally letting out a few snickers.

He shrugged as he gave her a soft smile. He removed the bottle of prenatal vitamins from a paper sack. "Hey we needed all of this, and besides I had to get prenatal vitamins. The pharmacist I talked to said these were the best brand we could get".

She gave him a soft smile before he spoke up again ready to get into a rant about the importance of prenatal vitamins. "Actually prenatal vitamins are just formulated multivitamins that are supposed to make up for any health deficiencies within your body. The vitamins are made up of folic acid, Iron, and ".................

She sat up on a bar stool in front of the counter fully ready to listen to him talk for a while. She had the feeling that everything really would be okay.


	24. Phone Numbers and Birthday Plans

**Disclaimer remains the same as always.**

**Sorry it's been a while but I got caught up with some things, but anyway here it is. Please do review.**

Chapter Twenty Four: Phone Numbers and Birthday Plans

Hannah tried hard to ignore the wave of nausea that was currently threatening to wash over her as she drove through the open heavy iron gate and into the wide driveway of one of her many her childhood homes.

She reached down rubbing her still flat stomach as she attempted to keep down her breakfast. Apparently morning sickness didn't just happen in the morning.

It actually happened constantly. At first Reid and she had worried about the fact that she was this sick all the time, but it was apparently perfectly normal.

She bit back a giggle as she remembered exactly what Reid had told her that morning. He had finished his breakfast a long before her this morning and as soon as he could he'd buried his head in one of the many books he'd insisted on buying on the subjects of pregnancy, childbirth, and parenting.

One of the very few times that he had bothered to actually look up from his book this morning he had all too cheerfully told her that. _"According to this book your morning sickness should last only fourteen weeks though it does say that a small percentage of women experience it up until the final months of pregnancy."_

The only response she had managed to muster up to that comment was a sarcastic _oh wonderful I can't wait._

She was pretty sure he'd been way too busy reading to even pay attention to any sarcastic response she may have given him.

He had actually been spending the past few days reading every bit of information about pregnancy and babies that he could get his hands on.

To tell the truth this action from him alone had actually eased most of her worries about this pregnancy tearing their relationship apart, Agent Ellis whom still wouldn't back off, and the possibility of him not being ready for this.

She knew that he probably wasn't 100 percent ready for this and there really wasn't anything he could do to be totally ready, but at least he was making an effort.

Hannah ran her hands through her hair before she reached over towards the passengers seat grabbing her purse.

She made it up to the front door before she hesitantly reached out and rang the doorbell twice hearing it echo through out the house.

To tell the truth Hannah usually tried to avoid her mother's house in DC. It didn't take a psychiatrist to figure out that Emily and she had a strained relationship with their mother and they both knew that it would probably never get any better.

Hannah knew that this visit was mandatory though since she couldn't exactly break the surprising news of her pregnancy over the telephone. Her mother would never let her forget it if she told her something this big over the phone.

Hannah felt her stomach begin to churn once again as her mother's housekeeper answered the door. She managed to clear her throat speaking up. "Susan do you know if my mother is in today?"

She wasn't surprised to be left in the entry way as the housekeeper wondered off towards her mother's office.

She let out a sigh letting her eyes scan the room knowing that she shouldn't sit down since her mother was particular about what was to be sat on and what should just to be left to look at.

The house was just like she remembered lots of antique furniture and paintings that probably cost more than her car. The home was old and she was sure she could fit Reid's and her house in it at least three times.

Her mother's house always seemed so empty and quiet. It always reminded her of a museum or one of those pictures in a home decor magazine. It seemed to be completely lifeless.

She felt her knees grow weak as she knocked on her mother's closed office door before entering. She let out a nervous sigh as she looked at her mother seated at an expensive looking office chair in front of her polished mahogany desk.

Part of her regretted not letting Reid come with her to do this, but she knew that it would just stress him out. Her mother scared the living crap out of him and he didn't need her making him feel awkward.

She sat down at one of the chairs across from her mother's desk not exactly sure what she should say. She didn't have to say much though since her mother quickly spoke up. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you."

Hannah bit down on her bottom lip knowing that was basically her mother's way of asking her if everything was all right. "I know I probably should have called first."

"No don't be ridiculous. You are my daughter. Is there something you need? Maybe something to help with the wedding planning?"

Hannah shook her head trying not to frown. Her mother was still insisting on trying to make this wedding into some huge social event of the year.

She wasn't sure how many times she would have to tell her that Reid and she really did want some tiny outdoor wedding.

They had actually been talking quite a bit about it lately and they'd both decided that they would probably be getting married much sooner than they'd planned.

They would probably try to do it within the next few months. They wanted it to be done before they had the baby and before she was too far along with the pregnancy so they could at least have some form of a comfortable honeymoon.

"Actually I have something that I need to tell you. It's pretty shocking and Spencer and I weren't even expecting it at all. I'm pregnant." Hannah blurted out hoping that her mother wouldn't freak out over this.

Elizabeth Prentiss got up and walked around her desk making her way over to her youngest daughter and giving her a slightly stiff hug.

Hannah hugged back feeling a little awkward about it all. Her mother definitely wasn't one to give out hugs.

She actually had a hard time remembering the very few times that her mother had hugged Emily and her as children. She knew that her mother loved them, she was just not an affectionate person.

Ambassador Prentiss finally released Hannah from the hug before speaking up making her way over to the desk. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No we just found out a couple of days ago so we really haven't had time to do very much. We both asked for a day off next week so we'll probably see someone then." Hannah said trying not to giggle as she remembered the task of telling everyone.

They had told everyone when they'd gone into the BAU yesterday morning and needless to say they'd both lost count of the amount of hands they'd shaken and the amount of hugs they'd received.

Hannah raised an eyebrow as she noticed her mother rummaging though her desk before pulling out a notepad and scribbling something down.

Ambassador Prentiss handed a piece of paper over to her daughter as she spoke up. "When you do get the chance to see a doctor go to this women. I met her at a charity event last month and she's one of the best obstetricians in DC. If your insurance wont pay for it then I'll give you the money."

Hannah took the piece of paper from her mother doing the best she could to give her a pleasant smile. She bit down hard on her bottom lip doing the best she could not to be insulted about the fact that her mother was insinuating that Reid and Hannah didn't make enough money to be able to afford to see a halfway decent doctor.

She couldn't help but to pray that her mother would never say anything like that to Reid. Hannah already knew that one of the worst things anyone could say to Reid was that he couldn't support his soon to be family.

Hannah knew that he was quickly becoming sensitive about his abilities to be a good father.

She really truly wished that he could see him the way she saw him. Hannah had no doubts in her mind that Dr. Spencer Reid would make an amazing father to his unborn child.

Hannah couldn't help but to be surprised about how this visit had turned out. She hadn't really been expecting her mother to be so accepting of this pregnancy and she defiantly hadn't been expected her mother to just hand over a doctor's phone number.

She guessed that just showed her that even her mother could surprise her sometimes.

* * *

Hannah wasn't surprised to find her fiancée fast asleep in their bedroom when she'd finally made it home.

Reid had been getting up early with her every morning over the past two days. He got up early in the morning when she got sick and he stayed up late every night reading the pregnancy books.

She slipped off her jeans, her t-shirt, and her sneakers leaving her in only her baby blue bra and panties. She dumped her clothing into the hamper before crawling into bed beside him.

She gave him a soft smile as he woke up and automatically ran his hand along her stomach. "Hey I didn't hear you come in. Is the morning sickness still bothering you?"

"Yeah when isn't it though. I thought I was going to die when you poured your coffee this morning. Which is pretty weird I mean you would think that any kid of yours would probably love the smell of coffee." She stated rolling her eyes.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before letting out a soft laugh. "Yeah but you don't really like coffee all that much. So how did it go with your mother?"

"Surprisingly well. She gave me the number for some doctor that she wants us to use. My mother said this doctor is supposed to be one of the best in the city. So I guess we should see if we can get an appointment sometime next week on our day off"

Reid let out a relaxed sigh as she moved over on top of him straddling him. She spoke up once again as she ran her hand across the back of his neck rubbing it gently. "So how did the phone call with your mom go? Were you able to finally get one of the nurses to actually put her on the phone?"

Reid pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he spoke up. "It went pretty well. She really wants to meet you."

Hannah felt her stomach drop as she heard this. She couldn't help but to fear that his mother wouldn't like her.

Reid apparently noticed what the look on her face meant because he quickly spoke up trying to soothe her nerves. "Don't worry about a thing okay. She's going to love you. I mean you are having her future grandchild so she probably already loves you."

Hannah did her best to give him a soft smile even though she still couldn't help but to worry that his mother wouldn't approve of her.

She cleared her throat managing to change the subject "So your birthday is coming up pretty soon."

She raised her eyebrows looking down at him noticing his slightly puzzled expression. "Spence please tell me you didn't forget your own birthday?"

"Maybe I sort of forgot.......I've just had a lot on my mind lately." He stated feeling his cheeks darken.

"Well what do you want to do........and no your answer may not be I don't want to do anything and I don't want a gift." Hannah said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What if I really don't want to do anything and I don't need you to buy me anything though?"

"Spencer for Gods sake please just let me do something for you on your birthday." Hannah replied letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Like what. I never really do very much on my birthday baby. I mean I get a couple of gifts, but I don't celebrate it." Reid stated shrugging his shoulders.

The only thing he had done on his birthday last year was treat himself to a movie though he'd felt a little awkward being at in a movie theater that was full of couples when he was all alone.

"Just let me do something for you. I mean you only turn twenty six once. Maybe we can have a little party here or we can go out to a nice dinner somewhere you've never been. We can do anything you want?"

Reid let out a sigh knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this "I guess you can throw me a party if you really want to. Just please don't make a big deal out of it."

Hannah managed to press a kiss to the side of his neck before she rested her head on his shoulder. Reid let out another sigh knowing that she was probably already planning some big huge party for him.

Hannah knew that no matter what he said she was going to make a big deal out of it. In fact she was going to do everything within her power to make sure he had the best birthday he could possibly have.


	25. Doctors and Birthday Celebrations

**Disclaimer remains the same as always. Reviews are appreciated enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Five: Doctors and Birthday Celebrations

Reid did his best to sit back and get comfortable which wasn't easy since he was sitting on a hard wooden chair tucked away in the corner of a tiny exam room.

He knew though that he must me way more comfortable than Hannah right now. She was sitting up on a high exam table right beside him.

She was currently attempting to make herself look somewhat decent in the scratchy sea foam green hospital gown she'd been given to put on the second they'd been brought back here.

Reid gave Hannah a soft nervous smile before he stared a bit wide eyed at the exam room walls. There were a couple of paintings of some things that kind of resembled flowers and brown rabbits on the walls.

The thing that made him uneasy though were the large diagrams hanging side by side on the wall straight in front of him.

The first diagram was of a Uterus and ovaries. No it wasn't the first time he'd ever seen a diagram of these two things after all he'd taken an anatomy class in college just for fun, but just like any other male in the world it made him feel a little awkward to see it.

The second diagram was was of a baby's development thought out a normal pregnancy from cells, to an embryo, to a fetus, and finally to an unborn baby.

Reid was doing his best not too keep staring back and forth from this particular diagram to Hannah's still flat stomach.

He was still pretty amazed by the fact that Hannah was in fact pregnant. There were so many things that he was already looking forward to.

He knew from all the research he'd done that by the tenth week of pregnancy they would already be able to hear the baby's heartbeat.

By the sixteenth week they would more than likely be able to see if it was a boy or girl. By the eighteenth week the baby should start kicking. By the nineteenth week the baby would probably begin to hear sounds.

He hadn't just learned about the positive things though. He'd started to learn about some pretty negative things that were really worrying him.

He had learned that 26,000 women gave birth to stillborn babies every year in the US. 467,000 babies were born prematurely every year in North America. 154,051 babies were born with birth defects each year in the US.

Reid hadn't shared these particular frightening statistics with Hannah knowing that it would only worry her.

There were so many things that Reid knew he had no control over and he was doing his best to try to not worry about them so much, but it was really easier said than done.

He wasn't surprised to feel Hannah reach down and grasp his hand in hers as Dr. Sasha Coffman walked into the room.

They had only met Dr. Coffman once before this appointment and both Reid and Hannah could admit that they liked her.

She was an attractive women in her mid thirties though she was so thin it almost border lined as being frail. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a professional bun and one could clearly take notice of her bright blue eyes under the thick black rims of her glasses.

Hannah's mother hadn't been lying when she'd said that Dr. Coffman was the best in DC. The both of her parents had been obstetricians as well and even a few of her siblings had actually gone into the same business.

She reached out with one thin well manicured hand and shook both Reid's and Hannah's hands as she spoke up. "It's nice to see you both again. If you don't mind I'd like to ask a few questions before I jump right into examining you. Hopefully we'll be able to estimate your due date today."

Hannah nodded her head as Reid gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. Dr. Coffman took no time to take a seat on the stool in front of the exam table and start firing off questions.

Most of the questions were about Hannah's past medical history and Reid had felt himself beginning to daydream before all the questions had ended.

His attention was quickly brought back to the task at hand when he saw Dr. Coffman slip on a pair of white vinyl gloves and Hannah was forced to lay back and put both of her feet into stir ups that reminded Reid of some type of torture device.

Reid felt his cheeks flush as soon as he realized just what was about to happen. He did his best to advert his eyes far away from Dr. Coffman and pretended to be fascinated by a jar of cotton balls sitting on the counter behind her.

He did listen to the conversation beside him though and couldn't help but to let out a mental sigh of relief when he heard that everything looked okay.

It wasn't long after this that Dr. Coffman left the room promising to be back shortly to tell them their due date.

Reid and Hannah had already determined that they must have conceived on Valentines day.

Okay well not exactly on Valentines day since he'd been called away on a case the day before Valentines day. They hadn't had a chance to really truly celebrate until he got home on February 18th so February the 18th had been their Valentines day.

The 18th of February was more than likely the night they'd conceived seeing as it was the only time either one of them could really remember forgetting to use any type of birth control.

Reid turned his eyes back to Hannah relived to see that she was now sitting up and showing no signs of just being examined in probably the most personal way anyone could be examined.

She turned her head and gave Reid a surprisingly cheerful smile as she spoke up"So birthday boy is there anything you want to do once we finally get out of here?"

Reid raised an eyebrow as he heard this question. "Uh Hannah baby you are aware that my birthday isn't until tomorrow right?"

"I just thought you might want to start celebrating a little early since we do have the day off and all." Hannah stated shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess we could go out and get some lunch if you want." Reid said knowing that he would probably do anything she wanted to do.

Hannah nodded her head as she smiled down at him "Okay I'm paying though and I'm planning on waking you up at midnight tonight to wish you a happy birthday so be prepared."

Reid didn't have time to make any kind of responses to this comment since Dr. Coffman walked back into the room smiling.

"Well Dr. Reid, Miss. Prentiss it seems that your baby's due date is November 25th. Keep in mind though that this is only an estimated date. You could very well go into labor within a week or two before or after this date."

Reid couldn't help but to feel a dreamy smile spread across his face as he heard this. Their child would be born on November twenty fifth.

* * *

Hannah hadn't been lying about waking Reid up at midnight just to wish him a happy birthday. She had also insisted on making him what she had called _birthday _pancakes topped with tons of whipped cream, strawberries and banana slices before they had left for work this morning.

Once Reid had arrived at work he'd been bombarded by his team with Happy birthday wishes and birthday cards never mind the fact that he would be seeing them all tonight at the birthday party Hannah was insisting on throwing him.

Reid couldn't help but to bring up this particular party as Hannah and he walked hand and hand down the sidewalk that night. "You still aren't going to tell me what we're doing tonight are you?"

"Nope no chance." Hannah stated walking a little bit ahead of him so that she was practically pulling him along

They had made a quick stop to change their clothes before they had left their house for some mystery destination.

They had parked a block away from where ever she was taking him. He knew that they'd had to dress nice where ever they were going.

She had worn a nice emerald green dress and a pair of comfortable gray ballet flats and he'd worn one of his favorite suit and sweater vest combinations.

They finally arrived at a large building with a sign over it that said simply: _Junes_

Reid gave Hannah an unsure look as they entered a slightly dim restaurant that clearly had a dance floor in the center of it.

There was only one window in the entire place and it was a pretty huge one up front. Reid felt his cheeks flush as he realized that it gave a perfect view of the dance floor and Hannah would more than likely insist that he dance with her at least once.

They quickly joined his team and Reid wasn't surprised to hear Morgan's teasing voice as soon as Reid and Hannah sat down side by side and had a chance to look over their menus.

"So pretty boy any news on mini Reid?" Morgan stated nudging him in the shoulder.

Reid let out a sigh wondering why he'd had to be sat right beside Morgan.

Morgan had just recently named the unborn baby mini Reid and had started teasing Reid about baby geniuses as soon as he'd found out about Hannah's pregnancy.

Of course this wasn't the only thing Morgan was teasing him about. There was the fact that Reid and Hannah would be getting married late next month and would be honeymooning for at least a week.

Reid was sure he was going to pull all his hair out if he heard one more joke from Morgan and even Garcia about honeymoons and Hannah making Reid all loved out.

"We just found out the due date yesterday. He or she should be here on November twenty fifth." Reid said not helping but to give Hannah a loving smile.

She leaned over and gave Reid a soft kiss on the cheek causing a few awes from the women at the table.

Reid wasn't very surprised when Hannah was quickly bombarded with questions about baby names, nursery decorating, and even a couple of questions about the wedding from Garcia, JJ, and Emily.

Reid felt his heart begin to beat faster as he thought about all that had to be done in the next nine months.

There was a wedding to plan, an office for him to clear out so it could be turned into the baby's room, and tons of preparing for the baby to actually get here.

He wasn't sure if he could do it all and not completely mess anything up.

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard Hotch speak up apparently noticing Reid's worried look. "Don't worry Reid the real work doesn't start until your son or daughter is waking you up every hour on the hour wanting to be fed or changed or just held. You should enjoy the next nine months while you can."

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat not sure if Hotch told him that to completely freak him out or make him feel a little bit more at ease.

Reid didn't have much time to think about Hotch's statement since Hannah quickly took his hand in hers and stood up. "Come on you have to dance with me at least once before the food gets here."

"I....I can't dance though. I mean I'll probably embarrass you with how completely uncoordinated I am."Reid blurted out rather loudly causing Morgan to snicker beside him.

Hannah rolled her eyes not buying his attempts into trying to talk her out of this."Spencer everyone can dance it isn't that hard. If you end up making a fool out of yourself then I'll make a even bigger fool out myself so you wont be the only one that's embarrassed. Now come on."

Reid let her drag him out to the dance floor knowing she wasn't going to let him out of this. He was grateful when a slow song started to play over the loud speaker.

He could probably slow dance without screwing up too much and there were a lot of other couples on the dance floor so maybe no one would notice him looking really bad.

Hannah let him wrap his arms around her waist and began to slowly sway as she rested up against him thrilled that she'd talked him into doing this.

"See it's not so bad. Your doing really great." She stated leaning up and whispering into his ear.

Reid let out a sigh of relief realizing that she was right he was doing just fine. He hadn't even stepped on her toes yet. "Thanks for the book. I really do like it."

She smiled softly grateful that he liked the antique poetry book she'd gotten him. It was one of the books that he had told her his mother had read to him when he was a child.

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she spoke up again still whispering. "You know it's not your only gift right? I have something else for you, but you can't have it until we get home. It's a bit too sheer for me to wear in public."

Reid widened his eyes making a quick mental note to get home as soon as possible.

-------------

Unbeknown to Reid and Hannah there was a small rented car parked out front with a very interested Tiffany Ellis sitting in the drivers seat.

Ellis felt a wave of jealously wash over her when she saw Hannah standing so close to Dr. Reid and whispering in his ear.

Ellis had done everything within her power to get his attention so far and still he was with Hannah and the damned women had gotten pregnant. Ellis couldn't help but to think bitterly that this must be some ploy to trap poor Dr. Reid.

Tiffany Ellis still couldn't understand why it couldn't be her standing in Hannah's place. She had known that Dr. Reid was the only one for her since the second she'd seen him.

She had seen him the first time at a speech he was giving at George town three years ago for the BAU.

She had been in the FBI academy then and She hadn't been able to take her eyes off the young Dr. Reid even with all of his quirks and him stumbling through his sentence.

She didn't understand how women couldn't see just how amazing this man was. She had almost approached him right after the speech, but she had been pulled away by her friend whom insisted that they go get lunch.

She had looked him up in an online search engine as soon as she'd gotten home that night. It was so easy to find out things about people on the internet.

Tiffany Ellis had waited three whole years just to have her chance with him and in Vegas she had thought that her time had finally come.

Hannah was in the way though and she still had no idea how she could get rid of the pest and have Reid all to herself. There had to be a way.

* * *

Hannah felt her cheeks flush as she ran her hands through her hair attempting to give herself a more sultry look withou completely destroying the soft curls she'd somehow managed to give herself with the curling iron.

She had managed to give her eye lids a smokey look with dark purple eyeshadow and she'd already carefully put on some sheer lipgloss.

She gave herself one last look in the bathroom mirror before she heard Reid's impatient voice. "Baby are you done in there yet."

Hannah felt her cheeks flush even darker as she spoke up. "Yeah I'm coming out but you have to promise not to laugh if I end up tripping or something."

"I promise now will you please come out already." Reid stated sounding even more impatient.

Hannah exited the master bathroom grateful to see that their bedroom lights were still dimmed. She did her best not to bite down on her bottom lip and get lipgloss on her teeth as she made the first few steps out the bathroom door.

She looked straight ahead at Reid seeing that he was already stripped down to his plaid boxers and simple white undershirt .

He was sitting up on the bed staring straight back at her unable to take his eyes off of her.

She couldn't help but to snicker a little bit realizing that even in the beginnings of spring and warmer weather Reid still piled on layers of clothing.

Hannah took a deep breath as she untied her black silk robe revealing a very sheer purple baby doll and matching thong bottoms.

She looked down at the floor praying that he liked it as much as she'd hoped he would when she bought it.

"So.....what do you think?" She finally managed to ask feeling her cheeks darken even more as she looked up at him.

Reid did the only thing he could make himself do which was reach out with his arms and speak up in a slightly deeper voice. "I think.....that you should get over here."

Reid felt his cheeks darken as she did what he said practically falling into his arms. This defiantly had to be the best birthday he'd ever had.


	26. Your The One I Want

**Disclaimer will always remain as is.**

Chapter Twenty Six: Your The One I Want

Reid attempted to straighten his tie as he pulled up to a red light. He glanced over at Hannah "Are you sure we wont be late. We've hit almost every red light we've come across."

"It really doesn't matter if we're late Spence. It's only lunch." Hannah said as she glanced at her flustered looking fiancée.

Reid felt his palms begin to sweat as he spoke up. "Yeah lunch with your father at his house."

Hannah frowned a little at the mention of lunch. She was still a bit squeamish from her morning bout of morning sickness.

"Yeah Emily is going to be there too so it's not like we're all along. It still doesn't matter if were late and yes I do promise that we wont stay too terribly long."

Reid frowned slightly wondering how she had known that he was about to ask her once again how long they actually needed to stay at her father's house.

"What if your father takes me hunting and shoots me?" Reid blurted out causing Hannah to widen her eyes a little astonished by his random question.

She rolled her eyes staring at his paling face. "Spencer Reid why on earth would my father shoot you?"

He let out a sigh as the light finally turned green. "You did say your father's an avid hunter. I mean what if he tries to take me hunting and he shoots me in the leg or the shoulder or something? I mean he might be a little pissed that I..... you know.....got you pregnant before marrying you."

She bit down on her bottom lip trying her best not to burst out laughing as she heard his explanation. "Spence I really don't think you have anything to worry about. He's actually pretty happy about this. I mean it is his first grandchild."

Reid managed to let out a shaky breath hoping that she was right about that.

By the time they had made it to her father's house they were both feeling anxious for their own reasons and it didn't help that the second they'd walked through the front door Hannah had to run to the nearest bathroom and empty out the contents of her stomach.

By the time Hannah had exited the bathroom Reid was nowhere to be found. She made her way to the den frowning as she saw that her sister was the only one it the room. "Where's Spencer?"

"Dad took him to the study." Emily stated shrugging her shoulders before staring back down at the game on her cell phone.

Hannah let out a sigh before plopping down on the couch. This should be interesting.

Reid felt his knees grow weak as he followed Mr. Prentiss back into his study. He did his best to ignore the taxidermy deer and elk heads on the walls.

He felt his heart beat faster as Jacob Prentiss held out a cigar box gesturing it at Reid. Reid did his best to shake his head no deciding to hold off on his whole lecture about how smoking tobacco took six seconds off ones life.

Jacob took a seat on the couch shaking his head. "My girls would kill me if they caught me smoking one of these. So lets keep this between us."

Reid nodded his head managing to sit down on a recliner that was facing the couch.

Jacob finally spoke up again after a long uncomfortable silence. "So I guess you have a good idea of what may happen to you if you break my daughter's heart? I do want you to know though that I'll make it even worse for you if you break her heart along with my grandchild's heart."

Reid nodded his head feeling his palms begin to sweat profusely. "Yes I do know. I swear that you have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt Hannah nor our child. They both mean the world to me."

"Good then we have an understanding. Just don't let anything happen and we'll be just fine. Both of my children deserve the best and as long as you understand what I expect from you everything should work out."

Reid nodded his head doing his best not to faint in the middle of this conversation.

Jacob spoke up again lighting up the subject "Now lets talk about this wedding. I'm going to put my less than polite feelings for my ex wife aside and help her give you a really nice reception. I'm also giving you both a pretty huge wedding gift and I want you to take it even if Hannah tries to say that it's too much".

Reid widened his eyes as Jacob handed him a filled out check. "This is too much. I mean Mr. Prentiss we really don't need this."

"I want you to take it though. It's an early wedding present from me. Put it in a savings account or just use it for whatever the two of you want." Jacob blurted out refusing to take the check back.

Reid nodded his head automatically going over a list of all the things Hannah he could do with this money. They had been talking about maybe eventually building on to their house and this money would help them do just that. They may even have some money left over to start a college fund for the baby."

He felt his cheeks flush more than ready to show this gift to Hannah. Even though he had been nervous about this visit he was now glad that he had come.

Most importantly he'd had the chance to clear up his intentions with Hannah and they had probably just received the best gift either of them could have ever dreamed of.

* * *

Reid did his best to focus on the case file in front of him and ignore Agent Tiffany Ellis. He would be lying if he tried to say that it didn't bother him that she was accompanying his team on this case.

He was currently sitting with Emily and Ellis in a hot tiny Florida police station. The tension in the room was obvious and all Reid wanted to do was run far away from his soon to be sister in law and his unwanted admirer.

At least he didn't get the feeling that Emily didn't trust him anymore. Her trust in him didn't stop her from showing a clear distaste for Agent Ellis though.

He knew that he had to remain professional though. Even if it killed him he had to ignore his dislike of Ellis and her apparent fondness for him. It would be irresponsible of him to let his personal feelings get in the way of his work on this case.

Agent Ellis had been the one whom had brought this case straight to Hotch and begged for his teams intervention.

Reid still didn't really understand exactly why she had to be here, but then again she was the one with the most knowledge of what was in the case file.

The head of Ellis's team had sent her along with them insisting that she knew this case like the back of her own hand and would be a great help to them.

Agent Ellis had actually been a lot of help if Reid wasn't so wary of her he might actually be sort of impressed.

She had managed to help Reid construct a pretty accurate geographical map of all the body dump sites and she had helped Emily go through a large portion of possible suspects police records.

It was getting quite late though and the three of them were all exhausted. Reid wanted nothing more than to escape to his quiet hotel room and call Hannah.

He managed to get his wish once Hotch entered the room along with Morgan and JJ. Hotch let out a tired sigh. "Okay let try to get some sleep and have a fresh start bright and early tomorrow morning."

* * *

The first thing Reid did once he entered his hotel room and took his shoes off was pick up the phone and dial his home number.

He felt his cheeks flush as he heard Hannah's groggy voice on the other end of the phone. He hadn't been thinking about the time. He had honestly just wanted to hear her voice.

"I'm so sorry baby I wasn't thinking about the time. Do you want me to call back sometime tomorrow?" He asked staring over at the hotel room's bedside alarm clock.

"No it's okay. What's going on? How's the case going?" Hannah asked deciding not to bring up Agent Ellis and her lingering jealous feelings about her fiancée being all the way on the other side of the country with a women whom Hannah couldn't stand.

Reid let out a sigh as he laid back on the bed. "I don't even want to think about the case right now. I'm more concerned about how your doing. Is everything okay?"

He really didn't want to think about the case right this second. Nurses had been getting abducted outside local hospitals after they'd left their night shift. The unsub kept them for three days before killing them.

The team that Agent Ellis was on had attempted to work this case but had hit a dead end so his team had been brought in.

They might be getting closer to solving this though. They suspected that the unsub would be a former psychiatric patient and they had been on the phone with every psychiatrist in the area repeating their profile over the phone.

Reid quickly let his focus drift away from the case as he heard Hannah's sleepy voice. "I'm okay I guess. I really miss you and I can't wait for you to come home."

"I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can I promise."

She let out a sigh as she spoke up trying to lighten up the mood. "I think you need to tell your future son or daughter that it really isn't cool to give me this much morning sickness."

He smirked a tiny bit as he heard this statement. "Hey what makes you think he or she will listen to me. Did you have the chance to work on any of the wedding plans?"

"A little bit. I did get to book the venue we wanted and my mom wont let me have much involvement with the reception. She keeps insisting that she'll take care of it. At least I did get to look at dresses today and I think I've found the perfect one."

He nodded his head knowing that the both of them were ready to get this wedding over and done with.

They weren't able to stay on the phone for much longer since Hannah was practically falling asleep on her end and he was getting exhausted as well.

He was about to open his suitcase and search for his pajamas before he heard a knock at his hotel room door.

He let out a sigh grateful that he was till dressed in his work clothes as he made his way over to the door.

Reid frowned as he peeped through the peephole and saw the last person he wanted to see.

Agent Ellis quickly made her way into his room as he unwillingly opened his door. She glanced all around the room as though as she was examining it. She looked at the picture frames that he had set up beside the bed bit too long for his liking.

He had just recently started carrying two pictures with him on every case. One was a picture of Hannah and him together that had been taken a few months after they had first started dating. The other picture was the first completely unclear ultrasound picture that Hannah had done recently. You really couldn't see anything in it but Reid still felt as though he should have it with him.

After all the ultrasound was technically the very first picture of his son or daughter.

Reid frowned as he noticed that Agent Ellis had changed out of her work clothes and was now in a sun dress that was a bit too low cut to have been packed in her ready bag for work.

He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to ignore how uncomfortable he felt as he spoke up. "Is there something you need?"

"No I was just hoping we could talk if you don't mind."

"About the case?" He asked beginning to feel even more uneasy.

She gave him a soft smile shaking her head no. "Actually I just wanted to talk and see how every things going. You did say that your fiancées expecting right?"

He nodded his head trying to remain friendly even though all he wanted was to be left alone so he could sleep. "It's doing just fine."

She moved a bit closer to him causing him to inch away. "I hope your fiancée knows just how lucky she is. I think a lot of women would kill to be in her place.....even me."

It all seemed to be moving in slow motion but before Reid knew what was happening Agent Ellis had pressed her lips up against his and was practically clenching onto him with her arms.

He frowned automatically shoving her away unable to stop himself from raising his voice. "What in the hell do you think your doing ! I'm engaged with a child on the way. Are you out of your mind?"

She raised an eyebrow almost not reacting to his angry voice. Her hands did begin to form into fists and she began to feel the anger bubbling up in the bottom of her stomach though.

Reid spoke up again making his way to the door and opening it. "Get out of my room right now. I want you to leave me alone."

As soon as he slammed the door in her face Tiffany Ellis felt her the rage finally begin to set it. He'd rejected her, but she wasn't going to let it deter her away from her goal.

This may have not worked but she would have him one way or another. He would be all hers even if it killed her.

* * *

Reid exited the jet alone the next afternoon. He had made up an excuse about needing personal time to Hotch and he'd let Reid step away from the case without asking any questions.

Reid knew that he was going to bring up what had happened with Agent Ellis to Hotch as soon as he went back in to work.

He just didn't want to bring it up during a case. He couldn't take his teams attention away from the case because of his big problem.

Agent Ellis's behavior was completely unacceptable and she obviously needed mental help of some sort. She didn't even flinch when he had screamed at her.

Reid knew that he had to tell Hannah about this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he kept this away from her.

He was frightened that she would hate him for this though even if he didn't kiss Ellis back. He didn't want to lose Hannah's trust. Not after working so hard to gain it back after he'd almost lost it all after Georgia.

Reid only prayed that he wouldn't lose Hannah over this. He refused to have her leave him over something like this.

Reid felt even more anxious as he entered his front door only to have a surprised Hannah drop her baby names book and practically jump into his arms.

He rested his head against her shoulder and clung onto her not wanting to let go. He did have to let go though when she pulled away from him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She frowned when she noticed the look on his face. "Spence what's wrong you look sick."

"I need to tell you something Hannah."

She nodded her head beginning to fear the worst as she made her way back to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

He sat beside her and spoke up. "After I got off the phone with you last night Agent Ellis came to my room and she.........she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back I swear. I pushed her away and made her leave my room. Before you say anything I want you to know that your the only women I love and that I don't want to lose you"

Reid automatically felt like he was the scum of the earth as he noticed that Hannah was staring down at her lap avoiding making any eye contact with him. He hesitantly reached out placing a hand on her shoulder as he heard her let out a soft sob.

She leaned against his hand for a moment before finally letting herself collapse into his open arms. She finally managed to speak up cursing her pregnancy hormones for turning her into a blubbering mess. "I don't want to lose you either and your the only one I love too."

He let out a sigh of relief as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Please don't cry I don't like seeing you upset. You know that that kiss meant absolutely nothing to me right? I only want you . I will never want to be with her."

Hannah let out another soft sob as she heard this. She opened her mouth rambling "I know I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I believe you I really do. I just get really insecure sometimes. I mean Agent Ellis is intelligent. I mean I know I'm not an idiot. I did graduate a little early and I'd traveled all over the world before I reached my sweet sixteen. I'm not an FBI agent though , I know nothing about profiling, and I only have a degree in sociology which did nothing for me since I'm secretary. I don't like coffee like you do and I've never read any of the classics like you have. Well I mean unless they were assigned to me in high school or college"

Reid managed to stop her rambling as he locked his lips with hers. He was grateful that she didn't push him away.

He spoke up as they finally broke the kiss. "None of those reasons matter to me. Your the only one I want. Just trust me I'm going to talk to Hotch and everything is going to be okay."

"I trust you." She stated softly letting him run his hand up and down her back as the tears finally began to dry up.

Reid only hoped that he could truly make everything okay.


	27. Plans and Supension

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Planning and Suspension

Hannah let out a sleepy yawn as she exited the bathroom and walked into the connecting bedroom. She glanced over at the empty bed not surprised to see that Reid was nowhere in sight.

Reid always seemed to get up at what she deemed ungodly hours of the morning even on the weekends. Though over the past few days he had been even worse about it.

Actually ever since the whole Agent Ellis situation it seemed like he hadn't been getting any real sleep at all.

He had given Hotch a late night phone call the night before to report the whole incident and he'd been assured that it would all be taken care of. Hannah could tell though that he was still a nervous wreck over it all.

She would be lying if she tried to say that she wasn't completely freaked out over the whole thing. She was trying her hardest though to keep up a tranquil facade despite everything that had happened.

She knew that Reid still felt guilty over it even though the kiss wasn't his fault at all. Hannah had tried and tried to assure him that she wasn't upset with him, but she knew that it might be a while before he believed her.

They had both had tried her hardest to reassure each other that everything really would be okay and they were both grateful to see that things weren't strained between them.

They had spent three very intimate days locked up in their house alone and their relationship was somehow remaining strong despite Agent Ellis's intrusion.

Hannah knew though that today was Sunday so that meant that two of them would have to go back to work tomorrow.

She had been called into work on Friday faining a stomach bug but she knew that she would need to return to work before her supervisor finally got fed up with her.

After Hotch received Reid's phone call he'd told Reid to take as much personal time as he needed, but Reid knew that he couldn't avoid work forever.

He had been avoiding the BAU ever since his sudden departure in the middle of that case. To tell the truth he was horrified of running into Tiffany Ellis.

He hadn't told Hannah but he had a feeling deep down in his gut that Agent Ellis wasn't going to be brushed off that easily.

Hannah ran her hands though her hair as she made her way to the dining room knowing that he would be there parked in front of his computer.

They'd unfortunately had to clear out his office to make room for the nursery so everything that had been in Reid's former office had been spread out all though out the house.

She walked up to him leaning over him and resting her head on his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as she let her eyes scan the word document on the computer screen.

"So your writing another paper. Didn't you just finish one last week?"

Reid quickly spoke up not looking up from the computer screen. "Yeah the one I finished up last week was over something completely different though."

She nodded her head knowing that Reid often spent his spare time submitting articles to various journals.

To tell the truth just by looking at what he'd written so far she had no idea what any of it really meant. All she could figure out was that it had something to do with behavioral studies and writing analysis.

She could admit that at times she worried that she would never be intellectual enough for him and that he'd soon grow tired of her not understanding him when he started to go off into his little mini lectures.

No it wasn't like she was completely ignorant and he never seemed really annoyed by her lack of knowledge. She just knew that her IQ would never be even close to Reid's though she guessed there weren't many people whom were as intelligent as him.

Hannah knew though that he didn't really seem to be bothered by her lack of understanding though. He was probably used to most people not really understanding him by now.

There was also the fact that he always looked thrilled when she bothered to ask him questions that she knew only he would know the answers to. Then there was the fact that he really did seem to enjoy trying to explain things to her when he realized that she seemed confused

Reid finally spoke up again finally tearing his eyes away from the screen in front of him. "You're meeting up with your mother and your sister today right?"

She let out a sigh as she heard this. She stood up from her position deciding that he might not be to pleased with her reading over his shoulder. "Yep I have to go in for my final dress fitting and before that my mothers insisting that we go over the menu for the reception and that we go by the florists and make the final decision on the flowers."

"Well have fun with that. It makes me glad that all I have to do is get a tux, remember the ring, and show up." Reid stated turning around in his desk chair.

She rolled her eyes as she heard this. "Hey you've helped out quite a bit with the planning. It isn't our fault that both of my parents are total control freaks who wont let us even think about doing too much by ourselves".

"Yeah but your parents are letting us get away with keeping everything pretty simple. Well unless you count the reception"

Hannah let out a sigh giving him a quick kiss on the lips as he finally stood up. "Yeah that's true. I just know that I'm going to hate trying on my dress in front of my mother. I know she'll insist that I shouldn't gotten something extravagant. I'm just glad that baby Reid hasn't made me huge yet. I don't think I could've found a dress that I liked if I was too far along"

He stared down at her stomach knowing she wasn't even close to showing her pregnancy yet and she wouldn't really show very much until a couple more months. "Don't be ridiculous. Your going to be beautiful."

"Uh huh and I'm sure that your going to say that when I start to resemble the Goodyear blimp." She stated in a sarcastic tone of voice.

He rolled his eyes not coming up with a response to her statement. He simply locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss despite his lack of energy.

Honestly he hadn't been getting very much sleep since the whole Agent Ellis thing. For the most part he was actually looking forward to going back to work. He just hoped that going back to work would make it seem like everything was returning to normal.

They reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as they heard the all too familiar sound of the doorbell ringing.

Hannah let out a sigh knowing exactly what that meant. Her mother.

* * *

Hannah let out a nervous sigh as she stared at herself in the three way mirror. She was currently stuffed into a tiny room with a bridal consultant whom had cheerfully introduced herself as Polly, her mother, and sister in the bridal shop that her mother had insisted on using.

She wasn't surprised to hear her mother speak up "I still think you should have gone with a ball gown Hannah. It would have looked so elegant on you. Don't you think that you think that your sister would have looked perfect in a ball gown Emily ?"

Hannah bit down on her bottom lip doing her best to ignore her mother's badgering. She had spent four hours with her mother so far and her patience was running thin.

"I think that she looks really beautiful in the dress she choose." Emily stated causing Hannah to let out a triumphant smile.

She really did like her dress and she would thankfully be able to take it home today and attempt to hide if from her fiancee.

The gown was loose fitting to accommodate any sign of pregnancy. The dress was a simple empire waist gown with thin lace straps and a sweetheart neckline. It was white chiffon with ivory lace overlay. She'd absoulutly fallen in love with it the second she'd seen it.

It was hard for her to believe that the wedding was in just four short weeks. Thankfully they'd already gotten most of it planned with the help of her parents and Emily.

Emily was actually her maid of honor and JJ and Garcia had been more than happy to become her bridesmaids. Which was a big relief for Hannah considering she didn't really have anyone else whom she'd feel comfortable doing this.

Well no one unless you counted a few cousins and casual friends from college. She didn't get along with most of her cousins though and she hadn't talked to any of her college friends in years.

Morgan had pretty much insisted that he be Reid's best man and who was Reid to really argue with him. After all it wasn't like he had many other people whom he trusted enough to do that for him.

If the weather was pleasant then the wedding would be held at the large garden area at the back of a community center near her mother's home. If the weather proved to be less than lovely though the wedding would have to be moved inside.

The ceremony would thankfully be a small occasion with only their closest friends and family. Reid's mother unfortunately wouldn't be able to attend which Hannah knew obviously broke Reid's heart.

They were planning on sending tons of photos and a video to Reid's mother though so that she could see everything. That had eased a tiny bit of his unhappiness over his mother's absence.

Hannah knew that her mother would make sure that the ceremony would be a big event with all her mother's friends and people whom Ambassador Prentiss felt needed to be there due to what she did for a living.

The reception would be held in the ballroom of the same hotel that Reid and Hannah would be spending their wedding night in.

Her mother had finally agreed that it would be cheaper to just use a buffet of seafood and chicken instead of a stuffy three course meal. Ambassador Prentiss and Jacob Prentiss were still insisting that they hire an actual band instead of just using a stereo and some cds.

Her parents had also had plenty to say about Reid and Hannah's choice in a simple white wedding cake, but Hannah didn't want to even think about that ordeal right now.

Ambassador Prentiss had won the argument over the bridal bouquet though. Hannah's bouquet would be simple white roses and pink calla lilies that Ambassador Prentiss had promised would be small. The bridesmaids would carry bouquets of just the calla lilies.

The whole honeymoon planning had been quite the ordeal. When she stated that her parents wanted to pay for everything she wasn't joking. They had both had tons of input on the honeymoon location.

Her mother had wanted Reid and Hannah to take a cruise or maybe visit Europe, but both Reid and Hannah had thought that both of those suggestions would be too expensive. Her father had wanted them to go to the Bahamas or maybe Jamaica but a tropical honeymoon really didn't sound that appealing to Reid because of the sunburns and the heat.

Reid and Hannah had finally convinced her parents that they wanted to go to Boulder, Colorado and stay in a nice lodge near the mountains or something like that. As long as it wasn't a cabin.

After Reid's own personal hell in that Cabin in Georgia just the idea of being near a cabin made him feel physically ill.

Hannah wasn't surprised when her mother spoke up in a slightly demanding tone to the bridal consultant. "I'd like to see how she looks in the veil."

Hannah was getting the feeling that cheerful Polly was very tempted to strangle Ambassador Prentiss in a not so cheerful way.

She felt her cheeks flush as a lace veil was pinned into her hair. She looked in the mirror thankful that her mother didn't look too disapproving over her choice of a veil.

She wasn't surprised to see Emily get a little teary eyed. Her sister may be good at compartmentalizing, but when it came to her baby sister she tended to make her emotions noticeable.

Hannah couldn't help but to smile into the mirror. Needless today had taken her mind completely off of Agent Ellis.

* * *

Reid was comfortably settled at his desk when he heard Hotch's calm but demanding voice. "Reid can I speak with you in my office."

Reid nodded his head ignoring the curious looks of Morgan and Emily. Hannah and he had made the decision not to tell any of their coworkers about what had happened with Agent Elllis.

They had decided that it would be best to just keep it in between Hotch and them in hopes that things wouldn't get way too tense.

He let out a nervous sigh as he took a seat in front of Hotch's desk. Hotch spoke up as soon as he sat down. "I thought that I should inform you that Agent Ellis has been temporarily suspended and she'll have to take a psychological exam before she can return to work."

Reid nodded his head trying to ignore the hope that Agent Ellis would be more than just suspended. After all she had practically sexually harassed him on a case.

Though Reid knew he couldn't do much to try to prove that it was harassment considering they had been alone in his hotel room and it would end up being his word against her word.

Hotch spoke up as though he could read Reid's mind. "No further action can really be taken from me being that I'm not her supervisor. Of course if she ever pulls anything like this again she will most likely be transferred or fired."

Reid did his best to give Hotch a calm relaxed look though hearing that hadn't provided him with much comfort.

He still couldn't shake the feeling deep within his gut that Ellis wouldn't disappear from Hannah and his life that easily.

He let out a sigh as he stood up from the seat and exited Hotch's office still ignoring the looks from his coworkers.

Morgan spoke up as soon as Reid sat at his own desk. "So lover boy you still haven't given me any details on what you want for your bachelor party."

Reid raised an eyebrow grateful that Morgan didn't bring up his little talk with Hotch. He would've preferred a different conversation choice though.

Reid couldn't help but to hope that Morgan wouldn't make his bachelors party too awkward for him.


	28. Tuxedos and Parties

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Review if you Please.**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Tuxedos and Parties

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood beside Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan in the middle of a suit, tuxedo and tailors shop.

Reid couldn't help but to wonder if Morgan was taking his role as best man a bit too seriously.

After all Morgan was the only reason he was here right now. At first Reid was just going to use one of the suits he already owned or maybe just rent a tuxedo, but now he was here getting ready to buy a brand new tailored tuxedo.

Morgan had somehow convinced him that it would be more reasonable to get a brand new tuxedo, but Reid still wasn't quite sure why Morgan had insisted that it was his duty as best man to tag along for this and help Reid make the right decision.

More importantly why did Morgan insist that Garcia come along as well. It wasn't like Reid was a child surely he was capable of getting a tuxedo all by himself.

Reid let out a nervous sigh as he reached out and pulled a suit off a rack in front of him. "Will this work?"

Morgan shook his head as he stared at the ugly dark brown tweed suit that Reid was holding. "Kid please tell me you aren't serious?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Reid blurted out as he frowned down a the suit. It actually looked pretty comfortable and warm to him. Not to mention the fabric felt so soft and he was pretty sure that just a normal stuffy tuxedo wouldn't feel this soft.

Morgan shook his head once again thankful he had talked Garcia into coming along for this. By the end of the day he may need her to deter Reid away from any farther fashion mistakes.

"Reid just get a plain black suit. Trust me it'll work." Garcia stated not having the heart to tell Reid that the suit he had picked was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

Before Reid knew it he was standing up on a short platform in front of a row of mirrors wearing an all to large black tuxedo.

Reid gave a nervous glance to the old man knelled down below him shoving pins into the suit. The man looked far to old and frail to be doing this and judging by his thick glasses his eyesight wasn't the best.

He guessed he shouldn't really worry though. The wedding was just two weeks away and both Morgan and Garcia had assured Reid that this tailor would have the tuxedo ready by the wedding day.

He widened his eyes as he heard Morgan speak up. "Hey kid if you don't quit fidgeting he's gonna poke you with one of those pins."

Morgan was thankfully shut up soon after that comment by Garcia whom had playfully slapped his arm before speaking up. "Don't worry junior g man you'll be just fine."

Reid rolled his eyes still not getting exactly why she sometimes called him that. Though when it came to Garcia he had decided a long time ago that it was better not to try to figure her and most of the things she said out.

Reid did his best to stifle a yawn trying hard not to show how drained he felt. He still wasn't getting much sleep thanks to the whole Agent Ellis situation not to mention the whole routine of attempting to pull this wedding off, and planning for the birth of their first child.

Even though Hannah wasn't that far along in her pregnancy it was already a big part of their lives and their plans. A lot of things around the house had changed in the process of getting ready to have a child and their wedding plans from the beginning of their engagement had changed as well.

When they'd first gotten engaged they were planning on waiting for a while before having a small wedding in their backyard, but somehow with the pregnancy they had decided to go ahead and get married. Mainly because they'd decided that because they were going to be a family it was pointless to wait for a wedding.

With their decision to get married Ambassador Prentiss and Jacob Prentiss had interfered with their simple little backyard wedding plans.

Reid could admit that he was really starting to wonder if it would have just been easier to buy a ticket to Vegas and elope with Hannah. Though he knew that if they ever did that Emily would probably murder him and if Emily didn't get to him first Ambassador Prentiss would.

He let out a sigh as he thought of his soon to be mother-in-law and the engagement party that she was insisting on throwing them tonight. To tell the truth Hannah and he weren't looking forward to it.

Though he knew he had no one to blame for agreeing to this party but himself, after all when the Ambassador had offered to throw this party he was the one who had said yes.

So now he was stuck going to a cocktail party tonight where he would more than likely feel completely out of place.

He had already been warned that this party really wouldn't be about them. It would be more about Ambassador Prentiss,her friends and the people she had connections with instead of her youngest daughter and her soon to be son-in-law.

The whole Agent Ellis situation was bugging him as well. Hotch had already let him know that Ellis had somehow passed a psychiatric evaluation and she would be returning to work soon.

Hotch had told Reid that if she did anything else that he was uncomfortable with then he was supposed to go straight to Hotch.

Reid just prayed that it wouldn't come to that. He just wanted things to be normal and he didn't really want to have to deal with her anymore than he had to.

He just hoped that she didn't interfere with his life anymore than she already had. He was sure that she wasn't just going to disappear that easily though.

He knew he wasn't the only one that knew something was seriously wrong with Agent Ellis. Though he knew that there was really nothing that could be done about it unless he went to the higher ups and made a formal complaint.

He really didn't want to do any of that. He just wanted Hannah and him to be able to move on from it and look forward to what was ahead of them.

Marriage and a family sounded completely appealing to him because it gave him a sense of normalcy with his already abnormal life, childhood, and employment with the BAU.

No matter how much being a husband and father scared him and worried him he knew he wanted it more than anything else and he'd do anything to assure that he got it.

Reid did his best to push his worries to the back of his mind and give a polite smile when the tailor gave him a pat on the back. "Okay this should be ready for you by next week. Next Thursday at the latest."

Reid nodded his head not giving a verbal response. There was just two more weeks until their wedding day. He just hoped that they could make it two weeks without too much stress

* * *

Emily took a long sip from her champagne glass. She had finally found a place amongst the hordes of party guests where she could relax for a moment.

The team had been invited though none of them had made it here yet.

She knew that she should be having more fun than this. After all this was her little sisters engagement party, but her mother and the few relatives that had been invited didn't make things easier.

She'd already been cornered by her great aunt Rose whom had the audacity to ask when her mother was going to be able to do something like this for Emily and then she just had to point out that Emily wasn't getting any younger.

Then there was the question she'd been asked by various relatives all night: Wasn't she upset that her baby sister was getting married before her?

To tell the truth no she wasn't all that upset for say. She was happy for Hannah and she couldn't have picked out a better future brother-in-law if she'd tried.

She could admit though that she was a little jealous that Hannah was getting to start a family before her though. After all she was the older sister and the oldest sibling was supposed to get married first.

She felt a little bad for being jealous this was her only sister and she was happy for her. She was even more excited that she was going to get a little nephew or niece in about eight or nine months.

She guessed it was normal for her to be a little envious though. She usually felt that way when she saw any soon to be mother. Emily really did long for a child of her own and she had felt that way for as long as she could remember.

Emily had even considered adoption a few times, though her history of having rotten boyfriends and her employment at the BAU didn't make it really easy for her to have a child.

So She guessed the best thing she could do was focus on getting ready to be an aunt and just letting everything else sort it's self out.

After all it wasn't like she would be single forever well at least she hoped she wouldn't.

Emily let out a slight internal groan when she noticed that her sister was currently being cornered by their uncle Irving.

Though in all actuality he wasn't their real uncle. He was their mothers age and he was a long time friend of the family.

The only problem was that he was a complete and total pervert. He usually came to every party and charity ball or auction that Ambassador Prentiss threw and he always spent the entire time staring at either Emily or Hannah the way no friend of the family should.

It was bad enough that he was doing this as a much older friend of the family, but what made it even worse was that he was doing it at Hannah's engagement party. Not to mention the fact that everyone here knew Hannah was pregnant.

Their mother had brought that fact up at least a dozen times. Their mother had even made a toast where she'd mentioned it.

Emily set down her champagne glass on the coffee table in front of her as she stood up completely ready to drag Hannah away from Irving. She almost made it over to her sister before Reid slid in beside Hannah rescuing her from whatever conversation she was having.

Emily let out sigh of relief thankful that she wouldn't have to face Irving. She turned around to go back to sofa she'd been relaxing only to discover that it had been taken over by party guests.

She rolled her eyes knowing that she had to find somewhere else to hide. She glanced upstairs hoping that her mother had the door to her old bedroom unlocked.

She just knew that she had to escape soon before her mother introduced her to another eligible bachelor whose attempts at conversation made Emily feel the need to invest in earplugs.

Yes the bedroom defiantly seemed like a safe place to hide for a couple of hours.

* * *

Emily apparently wasn't the only one whom had managed to find a place to hide since as soon as Reid and Hannah managed to escape uncle Irving they made their way out back to Ambassador Prentiss's large landscaped backyard.

The couple finally found a place to sit down far enough away from the party. Hannah let out a slight huff as she settled against Reid on a concrete bench. "You know I think this is the first time I've sat down in an hour and a half."

Reid nodded his head in agreement not helping but to glance back up at the large house. "Do you think we should have taken Emily with us?"

"No knowing Emily she'll probably end up hiding in her old bedroom, or the wine cellar, or the study, or maybe even on the balcony if she gets desperate."

"Oh do you think that we should be inside just in case anyone we know gets here. I mean I got a phone call from Garcia earlier and she said she'd already talked to everyone and that they would be here around nine." Reid blurted out perfectly ready to get back up and make their way through hordes of party guests whom might as well be strangers to him.

To tell the truth it felt completely awkward being at a party that was thrown for them where he knew none of the guests.

Hannah raised her eyebrows as she heard this. She glanced up at her fiancée before speaking. "Spence are you seriously suggesting that we go back in there?"

Reid let out a sigh shaking his head. "Oh uh good point. Your right outside is much better. By the way who was that guy you were talking to before we got out here?"

"That was Uncle Irving. Well he isn't actually my uncle. He's just a friend of my mom. Emily sometimes likes to call him Irv the perv." Hannah blurted out as though this was a perfectly normal thing for someone to say.

Reid widened his eyes finally understanding why he'd felt a little uncomfortable around Irving. Yes he had noticed that the older man had been practically staring down Hannah's dress even though the magenta dress Hannah was wearing wasn't even that low cut.

Hannah reached out gently patting Reid on the cheek realizing that she may have shocked him a little bit. "Oh Spence sweetie how are you ever going to deal with this family? Are you sure you don't want out of this?"

Reid turned to face her frowning a little until he finally saw her crack a smile and it hit him that she was just joking.

"No I think I'll stick with you. I think I love you too much to be scared away by a few weird relatives and family friends. Though I am contemplating buying a red eye flight ticket to Las Vegas and marrying you on the strip." He stated planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

She snickered a little bit as she heard that comment. "Yeah right Emily would kill you then she'd hire a voodoo priestess to bring you back to life just so she could kill you again."

Reid shook his head as he spoke up. "Yeah I know. Did you know though that the whole voodoo zombie thing is simply just a misconception. Actually most popular images of voodoo have completely and totally ignored the entire religious basis of voodoo. In voodoo a zombie is just simply the spirit of a person who has been partially separated from their body and farther more........"

Hannah quickly stopped Reid mid sentence as she placed her hand gently over his mouth. "You would know something like that wouldn't you? Though I'm pretty sure I don't want to know exactly how you know that".

He gave her a sheepish smile as she finally removed her hand from his mouth. "Sorry I guess I got a little carried away."

"Eh don't worry about it. I'm actually kind of used to it and I love you for it. Even if it's a little random and strange at times. I mean you did ruin birthday candles for me when you told me why they were on cakes."

"Sorry. I thought you'd find it interesting and I love you too". He stated locking his lips with hers.

Though he knew that they would be forced back inside soon he kind of wished this moment could last a little longer.

He knew that he just had to keep reminding himself that they only had two more weeks to go and then all this wedding stress would be out of the way.

Why was it that two weeks could seem like a lifetime away though?


End file.
